Lujuria
by BrunoAscar
Summary: No mentiré esto es solo sexo lésbico entre mujeres sensuales, se trata de varias experiencias sexuales vividas por nuestras chicas de Akuma no Riddle, apto sólo para mujeres y hombres pervertidos, dicho esto ¡Niños no! ¡A jugar con sus peluches chicuelos precoces!
1. Lujuria

**Advertencia** : **Esto** **es** **sólo** **porno** **lésbico** **hardcore** **apto** **sólo** **para** **hombres** y **mujeres** **pervertidas** , **gente** **sensible** **fuera** **esto** **no** **es** **para** **ustedes** **lo** **mismo** **le** **digo** **a** **los** **niños** , ¡ **Fuera** **niños** **precoces**!, **oh** **y** **se** **repetirán** **muchas** **palabras** , ¿ **por** **qué**? **Pues** **porque** **no** **conozco** **más** **sinónimos** **de** **placer** , **tan** **sólo** **goce** , **deleite** , **satisfacción** **y** **ninguna** **más** , **en** **fin** **dejaré** **de** **interrumpir** , **continúen**.

 **LUJURIA**

Otoya ingresó en la habitación tirando de Haruki, tras de ellas Isuke cerró la puerta y la aseguró para evitar interrupciones, Takechi y Sagae inmediatamente procedieron a quitarse los zapatos por costumbre, Inukai por su parte se sentó cómodamente en el sillón corto teniendo a las dos atractivas mujeres frente a ella.

-Desvístanse- pide Inukai mordiéndose el labio mientras las escrutaba con lujuria -Mutuamente.

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a participar?- inquiere Haruki, sus latidos no dejaban de aumentar por la expectativa que le producía pensar que tendría un "trío muy especial" con dos sensuales féminas.

-A su tiempo 3- silba la pelirosa.

-Por mí no hay problema- canta Takechi, con su habitual fogosidad se lanza a la pelirroja, valiéndose de su mano sana la despoja de la camisa deportiva que no le servía de mucho estando cortada a la mitad, un sostén deportivo blanco cubría los senos de la pelirroja a pesar de ello la erección de los pezones debajo de la tela de algodón era perceptible -Y para ella tampoco 3- Otoya suelta una risita lasciva al estimular el busto juvenil de Sagae.

-¡Aaah!- jadea Haruki, una placentera sensación crecía dentro de ella mientras la pelimorada la estimulaba, "¡Wow! Se siente genial, muy rico pero yo no suelo ser la parte sumisa", Sagae se libera de Takechi, la sujeta por debajo de los glúteos y la levanta.

-Uy, ¿vamos a algún lado? Jijiji- dice Takechi de manera provocativa, coloca sus manos en los hombros de Haruki y sonríe con sagacidad.

-Ya te has tomado demasiadas libertades conmigo es hora que te devuelva el favor, Otoya- profiere Haruki con una sonrisa taimada al acostar a Otoya en el sillón largo, deshace el nudo de la corbata y continúa con el chaleco.

-Tómate las libertades que quieras- silba mientras se desabotonaba la camisa acelerando el proceso.

Haruki observa el torso semidesnudo de la pelimorada, su vientre plano y suave, cintura pequeña y su busto generoso cubierto por una lencería púrpura que realzaba su atractivo produjo un rubor en las mejillas de Haruki y excitación en la entrepierna.

Otoya también se ruboriza pero por la inminente llegada del placer -No te detengas, todavía no me quitas la falda ni las bragas- ella misma abre la cremallera de la falda y se la quita -Te dejo el resto a ti.

Sagae sonríe un poco nerviosa, se deshace del short deportivo que todavía usaba entonces dirigió sus manos a las medias negras de nylon que cubrían las bragas y piernas de Otoya.

-No- pronuncia Inukai, el par de mujeres la miran confundidas -Que se quede puesta las medias, se ve sensual con ellas 3- silba mientras se acaricia las piernas muy deseosa de que empezara la acción.

-Mmmh, me gusta como piensas Inukai- musita Otoya al liberar sus senos del sostén que los contenía, sus ojos aquamarina se posan en la chica que tenía sobre ella, sus ojos ámbar palpitantes que la observaban con lujuria, el abdomen esbelto y su busto reluciente que seguía escondido por un sostén de algodón -Déjame verte- pide Takechi sintiendo su corazón derritiéndose dentro de su pecho.

-Sí- Haruki levanta el sujetador sobre su cabeza permitiendo a la pelimorada apreciar mejor su escultural figura, una cintura fina, senos gráciles, brazos delgados y fuertes, un rostro simpático y una sonrisa radiante -Comencemos- pronuncia al agacharse hasta acariciar el busto de Takechi con su lengua.

-¡Uh! ¡Mmmh! ¡Aaah!- una sinfonía de jadeos salen de la garganta de la pelimorada mientras luchaba para que el placer no sacudiera su cuerpo.

Isuke se arrecha al observar y escuchar la libidinosa y deleitable escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, sus dedos encuentran el modo de llegar a su entrepierna, estimula su clítoris frotándolo con sus suaves falanges mientras se muerde el índice de la mano izquierda, el medidor de lujuria de Isuke llegaba a niveles dulces.

Haruki masajea los senos de Takechi y encamina su lengua por el pecho, sigue por la clavícula y sube a saborear el sensible cuello de la pelimorada, la chica jadea con fuerza, su pecho palpitante hierve en júbilo -¡Aah! ¡Kemochi! ¡Uh!- "Sugoi, lo hace tan bien, mueve sus dedos y lengua por los sitios correctos, ¡debe llegar a mi entrepierna!" Otoya con sus piernas empuja suavemente a la pelirroja -Ve al sur, por favor. ¡Aaah!

-¿Aquí?- pregunta con una sonrisa ladina al frotar la intimidad de la pelimorada.

-¡Justo ahí!- con cada roce la temperatura de Takechi subía, la cara ruborizada era enternecedora, su mirada clara contrastaba con el rojo de las mejillas.

Haruki se detiene un instante, toma las tijeras de Otoya y con ellas corta las medias creando una hendidura en la entrepierna -Este será otro favor que te devuelvo- menciona la pelirroja al cortar la ropa interior, hala suavemente la prenda arruinada y el pudor de la pelimorada queda al descubierto, Sagae ocupa unos segundos en apreciar la zona, limpia, rosada, carecía de vello púbico, se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor seductores y delicados pliegues de piel humedecidos por la excitación -Muy lindo, tú también estás rasurada- menciona muy contenta.

-Estoy ardiendo, Haruki, por favor, no tardes- suplica acariciándose el clítoris.

En lugar de ir directo a la gloria los labios de Haruki se posaron en el abdomen, creando un cosquilleo, mientras su boca se paseaba por el torso para calentar y jugar con Otoya usaba su pulgar sobre el clítoris aumentando el goce de la pelimorada.

-¡Eres mala! ¡Ya no juegues!- grita desesperada, deseaba sentir los labios de la pelirroja tocando su vulva -Qui... ¡Aah!- su cuerpo se sacude al sentir dos dedos invadiendo su vagina.

-Resiste- le susurra Haruki en el oído, lame el lóbulo de la oreja produciendo más gemidos placenteros de Takechi.

-Haruki- gime, los ojos se le volvieron vidriosos con toda la estimulación, la boca expelía finas líneas de saliva y jadeos, la mirada de Otoya se posa en los seductores labios rosas de Sagae.

-Te ves adorable- murmulla Haruki manteniendo su boca cerca de la de Otoya, Takechi estira su lengua buscando saborear de nuevo esos labios, la pelirroja aparta su rostro y continúa lamiendo los senos, acabando con la angustiosa ilusión de Takechi, "Quiero esos labios ¿Por qué no me besa?"

-¡Aha Ha Ah!- los dedos se movían en su interior extrayendo varios gemidos placenteros.

-Sé como encontrar el punto G- dice la pelirroja muy satisfecha con los efectos de sus toques sobre la chica -Se encuentra tocando la pared vaginal superior, así.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaah!- las piernas llenas de placer se friccionan atrapando la mano de Haruki mientras está continúa acariciando aquella zona tan sensible, sus muslos se sacuden y sus caderas se menean por el disfrute -¡Aaah! ¡Aah! Aah- los jadeos disminuyen paulatinamente mientras Otoya deja de moverse y permanece recostada con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, mirada perdida y la respiración muy agitada -Kemochi- susurra invadida por el placer.

-Jejeje, tú cara de orgasmo es encantadora- dice la pelirroja al extraer sus dedos, se recuesta sobre Otoya y frota sus pechos -Di "aaa"- pide mientras introduce en la boca de la chica los dedos lubricados con jugos sexuales, Takechi obedece, de forma obscena se deleita con el sabor salado de los dedos, Takechi acaricia la larga cabellera roja de Haruki y tomando la oportunidad consigue juntar sus bocas, afortunadamente el beso fue correspondido con la misma pasión.

-¡Mmmh!- Isuke se masturbaba con sus dedos rozando el interior de su vagina y sobando su busto, el magreo de ambas mujeres era sensual, era imposible verlas y no tocarse o desear participar.

Haruki se desnuda por completo al retirarse las bragas, entrelaza sus piernas con Otoya -Ahora si jugaremos a las tijeras, jeje.

-Ese fue un mal chiste- ríe la pelimorada por el patético intento de humor.

-Oye, tú lo dijiste primero- menciona con una sonrisa, junta sus entrepiernas y mueve sus caderas frotando las vulvas entre sí.

-¡Que rico!- exclama sintiendo como el deleite recorría su cuerpo nuevamente.

Isuke comenzaba a acalorarse, la ropa la asfixiaba y estorbaba, se quita el chal morado, se desprende de la chaqueta negra, desabotona la camisa dejando al descubierto un brassier de lencería color rojo vino, Haruki percibe el movimiento de Isuke y sin dejar de mover sus caderas la mira justo a tiempo para apreciar como la falda se desliza seductoramente por las botas marrones, Isuke se percata de la mirada de la pelirroja así que se afloja el sujetador y con un sensual movimiento de caderas se lo quita, sus voluminosos senos rebotan con suavidad, Inukai junta sus tetas y recorre sus manos por su cuerpo deslizándose por el suave abdomen, la exquisita cintura y llega a las suculentas caderas donde juega con sus bragas antes de bajarlas por sus piernas, retiene la prenda en sus manos al acercarse al par que fornicaba.

-Es la hora 3- dice la pelirosa friccionando su busto en la espalda de Haruki al tiempo que le da un masaje a los senos.

-Genial- jadea Haruki al buscar los labios de su amada.

-Lo hicieron bien 3- silba muy coqueta, lame los labios de Haruki antes de juntar sus bocas.

-¡Uh! ¡Mmmh!- Takechi sujetaba con fuerza la pierna de la pelirroja, el movimiento de las caderas era armónico y los roces aunque toscos eran de disfrute mutuo, Otoya sentía encoger su pecho cuando veía el beso de las mujeres, "¿Por qué es tan fácil para ella?", por extraño que fuera se vio invadida por celos, no sabía si por la atención que Haruki le daba a Isuke o de la propia relación de las chicas.

-Takechi, ¿qué tal eres con la boca? 3- inquiere Isuke apartándose de Haruki.

-No tan buena como...con las...manos pero...puedo hacer gozar...ese ardiente cuerpo tuyo...¡Aaah!- era complicado hablar mientras jadeaba de lujuria.

Inukai se arrodilla sobre el rostro de la pelimorada, sus manos se adueñan de los pechos, Otoya en gratitud usa su lengua para estimular los labios menores y clítoris.

-¡Uh! ¡Ahaa!- Isuke sonríe por el goce.

-¡Uhmmm! ¡Aah!- Takechi gime mientras chupaba la vulva.

-Ahora esto es oficialmente un trío- ríe Haruki, su cuerpo aunque femenino requería de mayor estimulación para gozar los actos sexuales aunque disfrutaba el placer en el rostro de su pareja más que el mismo acto, se inclina hacia el frente buscando el sabor a fresa de los labios de Isuke, la pelirosa la imita y junta sus labios, "Me encanta esto, una experiencia inolvidable, debo agradecer a Fuyuka por haber llegado aquí con esta Sexy pelirosa y ardiente pelimorada".

-Uf, algo falta- menciona Inukai al separarse de ellas.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es?- pregunta Haruki al levantarse.

-Necesitamos juguetes- silba Otoya moviendo sus piernas.

Inukai sonríe de acuerdo -Sí, por desgracia Isuke sólo tiene lubricante y un dildo, un strap on sería fantástico- fórmula la pelirosa con una atrevida sonrisa .

-¿Ah? No estoy segura que...

-¡Yo tengo!- expresa Takechi llena de entusiasmo -Los tengo en una mochila debajo de mi cama, puedo ir por ellos pero necesito algo que vestir- de un salto sale del sillón y se pasea desnuda hasta llegar al armario donde consigue una camisa púrpura con rayas verticales -Esto servirá, ya regreso- canta muy contenta al ponerse pantuflas y abandonar la habitación.

-Esa era mi camisa- menciona Haruki al verla partir.

-Olvídala, en lo que ella regresa...- profiere al sentarse y abrir provocativamente las piernas, dejando su feminidad a la vista -Quiero sentirte en mi vagina 3- aquella invitación era demasiado erótica como para que la pelirroja la ignorara, el corazón se le agitó mientras se acercaba a Isuke, se arrodilla frente la pelirosa -Eso- pronuncia Isuke colocando sus piernas todavía cubiertas por sus botas en los hombros de su amante -Introduce tu hábil lengua, rojita- le acaricia la cabeza con ternura.

-Por supuesto, Isuke-sama- murmulla mirándola a los ojos, recorre su lengua por la ingle jugando con las sensaciones de Isuke tal como hizo con Otoya, pasa acariciando alrededor de la vulva.

-¡Aaah! Me impacienta tu destreza para excitarme- gruñe, las lamidas y mimos la hacían gozar -¡Uhmmm! ¡Uh! Pero continúa- Haruki lleva sus manos hasta el generoso busto de Isuke, amasa los pechos suavemente, acariciando los pezones con su pulgar e índice -¡Aaah! ¡Haruki!- cuando la lengua de Haruki separó los labios menores el cuerpo de Isuke se sacudió en un sublime placer, de abajo hacia arriba lamía el clítoris mandando señales de placer a todo el cuerpo, Isuke cruza las piernas y aprieta sus sensuales muslos apegando más la cabeza de la pelirroja contra su entrepierna.

Sagae se esforzaba por complacer el pecaminoso cuerpo de Isuke, usaba todas sus habilidades tántricas para ello y puesto que la pelirosa babeaba y sonreía con celestial satisfacción lo hacía más que bien.

-¡Kemochi! Eso por lo menos es un siete- comenta Inukai sujetando la cabellera de Haruki mientras movía sus caderas aumentando las deliciosas sensaciones en su entrepierna.

-¿Me calificas?- expresa confundida -Entonces no me detendré hasta que sea un cien- indica al introducir su lengua en la vagina, chupa y lame con énfasis.

-¡Aaaah! Mi escala...solo...llega a... ¡DIEZ! ¡AAAAAHHH!- algo hizo explosión dentro de Isuke enviando ondas de placer y alegría -Rico- susurra Isuke muy agotada para levantar la mirada, Haruki sube su cuerpo y con ímpetu se apodera de los labios de Isuke, un beso largo, dulce y apasionado demostraba el fuerte sentimiento que las unía -Te ganaste un ocho 3- dice con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos Isuke-sama te retorciste en placer- réplica la pelirroja abrazando la cintura de la Sexy pelirosa.

-¡Llegué!- dice Otoya con mucha alegría, deposita la mochila a los pies de ambas, se arrodilla y saca un montón de objetos de uso sexual -Aquí está- les muestra un consolador de color turquesa liso, grueso y con aproximadamente 20 cm de largo.

-Diablos, eso es grande- exclama Haruki sintiéndose intimidada por el objeto.

-Sí, es muy grande- musita Isuke un poco intranquila -Por suerte tengo lubricante 3- silba al caminar hacia el guardarropa, abre un cajón y extrae un envase negro.

-¿Quién usará el strap on?- inquiere Otoya juntando el consolador con las correas.

-Yo lo hago- indica Sagae al quitárselo, se lo coloca y aprieta las correas, "Que miedo, casi me toca ser penetrada", Haruki sonríe al mover sus caderas ya usando el strap on- ¿Cual quiere primero?- pregunta de manera erótica al frotar el objeto de plástico.

-Yo me apunto- exclama Takechi con premura, se arrodilla e impaciente chupa la punta del objeto mientras produce sonidos obscenos al mover su boca.

-Ummh, no entiendo porque en las porno gime la que usa el strap on cuando lo chupan, yo no siento nada- comenta con un tono confuso.

-Puf, no digas tonterías- dice Inukai al colocar una sustancia transparente y viscosa sobre sus manos -Hazte a un lado- empuja a la pelimorada, unta la crema sobre el dildo.

-Oye- se queja la pelimorada sacudiendo su mano herida, la había usado para amortiguar el empujón.

-Calma, irás primero- menciona la pelirosa al frotar el lubricante en la vulva de Takechi.

-¡Aah! ¡Quema rico!- babea, un ardor y quemazón disfrutable nace en la entrepierna.

-Así me gusta moradita 3- unta más lubricante sobre la vagina, el tamaño del consolador podría provocar irritación si no se lubrica adecuadamente la zona íntima, Isuke frota la entrepierna de Otoya y el dildo.

El rostro encendido de Otoya denotaba desesperación y un fuerte deseo -La...quiero sentir adentro de mí- un sensual y suplicante jadeo ronco sale de la pelimorada.

Haruki con su corazón exaltado y seducido por el deseable cuerpo de Otoya mira a Isuke un tanto confundida-¿Es raro que desee penetrarla con la misma intensidad?

-Sólo hazlo- fue la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-Claro- pronuncia, sujeta la cintura de Takechi y la guía al sillón la recuesta sobre su espalda, acaricia la vulva con la punta del falo -¿Lento y suave o rápido y fuerte? 3- inquiere con una sagaz sonrisa.

-¡Rápido y fuerte!- exclama llena de impaciencia y ardor.

-Bueno- responde la pelirroja mientras mueve sus caderas y empuja el consolador dentro, se introduce con relativa facilidad.

Otoya aprieta los dientes -¡Uh! ¡Aaaanh! ¡Umh!- con cada embestida llena de energía Takechi sentía una deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal...está para mi...primera vez, Otoya?- su respiración se entrecorta al mismo ritmo que sus caderas embisten, cada roce brusco estimula los receptores de placer.

-¡Kemochi! ¡Kemochi!- usa las piernas para envolver la cintura de Haruki y mejorar el ángulo de penetración.

-Supongo que genial- Sagae se inclina hacia ella buscando profundidad, las medias de Takechi producían un ligero escozor en la piel de Haruki pese a ello no redujo el ritmo de las embestidas, su mano derecha se aferra del muslo de la pelimorada mientras la izquierda se posa en la cintura favoreciendo el agarre.

Isuke continuaba con su auto satisfacción, usaba un dildo más pequeño, era color rosa, menos grueso y de tal vez 14 cm, quizás su apetecible cuerpo despertara los pensamientos más morbosos pero la verdad era que en la intimidad debía ser tratada con delicadeza, la pelirosa también era una experta en el arte del sexo y ese jugueteo consigo misma sólo era un preparativo para que su cuerpo aceptara el consolador.

Haruki pega su cuerpo con el de Otoya maximizando el contacto, lame el busto haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón, los gemidos de Takechi seguían en aumento con cada empuje, la pelimorada salivaba, su piel hervía, los labios le temblaban -Bésame- pide en un susurro apenas perceptible para que sólo lo oyera Haruki.

-¿Ah?- expresa confundida al mirar los palpitantes ojos de Otoya y el sensual titubeo de los labios.

-One gai- la petición paso a ser una súplica, el corazón de Haruki tintinea al escucharla tan indefensa y sumisa.

-OK- responde moviendo su boca...

Inukai se les acerca, este súbito movimiento distrae a la pelirroja y evita el beso -Ponla en cuatro 3- ordena con una pícara sonrisa.

Hábilmente cambia la postura,Isuke se coloca en la esquina con las piernas abiertas, sujeta el pelo de Otoya y le acerca la cabeza a su entrepierna, Takechi cumple con la tarea y lame gustosa.

-Eso, sigamos- dice la pelirosa mordiéndose el labio inferior, en esa nueva postura Haruki vuelve a introducir el dildo en la vagina de Otoya.

-¡Ehem! ¡Aah! ¡Uh! ¡Ummh! ¡Je! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Umh! ¡Aah!- una orquesta conformada por los más eróticos sonidos producidos por una mujer hacían eco dentro de la habitación.

Lujuria total emanaba de los poros de las mujeres y empañaban el mueble con sudor, saliva y líquidos sexuales, Sagae coloca las manos en la cintura de la pelimorada mientras mueve las caderas en una especie de vaivén metiendo y sacando el objeto fálico del vientre incrementando los chillidos de Otoya.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Motto! ¡Motto!- Un furor centelleante en la cerviz de Takechi la inundaba de goce con cada acción de la pelirroja.

-¡Uhmm! No...te distraigas- pide Inukai halando sutilmente el cabello morado de la chica, Otoya con un hambre creciente lame, succiona y se deleita con el postre que le ofrecían.

-¡Gracias Kami-sama!- exclama Haruki mirando al techo, la situación vista desde su postura se le antojaba suculenta y excitante pero quien más gozaba del acto sexual era en definitiva Otoya con su vientre siendo asaltado por las expertas, constantes y precisas arremetidas de Haruki, "¡Kemochi! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan buena?! ¡Debería ser ilegal la habilidad de esta chica con las caderas! ¡Delicioso! ¡Casi me satisface como una de mis noches más desenfrenadas y sangrientas! ¡No me había sentido tan complacida con el sexo antes! ¡¿Por qué?!" -¡Uh! ¡Haruki!- exclama, sus piernas se derretían, se le iban las fuerzas y un torrente interno amenazaba con explotar.

Sagae extrae el dildo, abraza la cintura de Takechi y cambia de posición, se sienta con sus pies descalzos tocando el suelo y Otoya sentada en su regazo mirándola de frente -Esto te gustará- dice la pelirroja, guiando el consolador hacia la vulva y Otoya se encarga de que entre, Haruki agarra con fuerza los glúteos mientras emboca un seno, succiona y acaricia el pezón con su lengua arrancando jadeos de su compañera.

Inukai siente un ligero parálisis en su corazón, la idea no le salió como esperaba, las dos mujeres disfrutaban más la situación que ella y lo peor, su pelirroja apenas sí la tocaba, comenzó a sentirse frustrada y celos pululaban en su pecho mientras miraba como Haruki hundía el dildo dentro de Takechi y estas se miraban sonrojadas y sonrientes al fornicar; "no se quedará así zorra, no puedes disfrutar de mi chica sola y no pagar por ello"; Inukai se dirige a la mochila negra con juguetes sexuales y encuentra otro cinturón para dildo se lo pone y unta el lubricante sobre su consolador rosado, ubica el objeto y con una cínica sonrisa observa la espalda de Otoya, suave y brillante por el sudor, las nalgas cubiertas por las medias negras se veían eróticas mientras la chica subía y bajaba.

-Esto también te gustará- dice Isuke con una sonrisa sarcástica, usa el lubricante en el ano de la pelimorada.

-¡¿Ah!? ¡Mate! ¿Qué haces?- exclama sorprendida y aterrada -¡Aaah!

Isuke introduce su dedo medio en el recto -Respira, tu ano debe relajarse para que te lo pueda meter 3- ríe con picardía, mueve su dedo haciendo círculos expandiendo el orificio.

-¿Isuke-sama?- inquiere Haruki algo inquieta al percibir lo que la pelirosa pretendía.

-Cállate, y ayúdame- empuja a Takechi contra Haruki, su espalda se dobla, el esfínter se agranda con esa postura y Otoya al estar tan cerca de Haruki aprovecha para descansar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Inukai inserta otro dedo -¡Aaah!- mueve los dedos expandiendo el esfínter, creyendo suficiente la estimulación extrae sus falanges.

-Levántala- ordena la pelirosa, Haruki pasa sus manos por debajo de las piernas de la pelimorada y se levanta a ambas sin despegar el dildo, Inukai roza el ano con la punta del consolador -A Isuke le fascinará escucharte gritar- con suavidad introduce el falo por la puerta trasera.

-¡Aah! ¡Soy virgen por ese lado! No seas brusca- pide Takechi, cada centímetro que ingresaba le dolía y excitaba por igual, para aplacar el dolor envuelve sus piernas y brazos alrededor de Haruki y se aprieta contra ella.

-Entonces Isuke hará que no olvides esta experiencia 3.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- con un fuerte empuje introduce toda la extensión del dildo -¡Tame!

-Recién empieza lo bueno 3- comienzan una serie de embestidas, el sonido del golpeteo contra el trasero resonaba obscenamente en los oídos de las mujeres, Inukai recorre sus manos por el torso de la pelimorada hasta llegar a las tetas donde empieza a masajearlas -¿Cómo lo...sientes, zorra?

-¡Kemochi!- responde, Otoya realmente extasiada agradecía la fuerza de Haruki y los tacones de Isuke porque si no los tuvieran no podrían estar en aquella postura, los senos de Inukai frotaban su espalda, su cuerpo caliente disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que los cuerpos femeninos le brindaban, el toque de su piel desnuda, las caricias y mimos y desde luego los dildos que hurgaban sus zonas erógenas -¡Motto! ¡Motto! ¡Van a enloquecerme!

-¿Aún más?- bromea la pelirroja, obteniendo una risita de Otoya.

-¡Eso es! ¡Disfruta esto, loca!- el ritmo de Isuke se acelera y endurece, raspando el sensible interior.

-¡Aaah! ¡Sugoi! ¡No paren!- grita mientras de sus poros desbordaban placer y lujuria aumentando la agresividad y el deseo de las mujeres.

Sagae también aumenta la cadencia de sus embestidas, los jadeos y gemidos cambian de fuertes y gozosos a agotados y complacidos.

-Ya...no resisto...- murmulla Takechi con una gran sonrisa -Estoy...cerca...- dobla su cuerpo logrando poner su cara frente a la de Isuke mostrándole una tierna sonrisa, lo cual despistó a la pelirosa, Takechi la atrae y con vicio recorre la boca con su lengua -Jejeje, también... besas rico- silba con lujuria, sus brazos nuevamente envuelven el cuello de Haruki y junta sus labios -Arigato...- le susurra en los labios, la abraza con fuerza y descansa su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja.

-¿Otoya?- murmulla Haruki extrañamente confusa.

Los consoladores continuaban con su rítmica estimulación, saliendo y entrando de ambos orificios provocando la evacuación de fluidos que se regaban y abrillantaban los seductores muslos de las mujeres, la piel caliente secaba los líquidos creando una sensación pegajosa en las piernas, además manchaban la alfombra humedeciéndola y creando una película viscosa.

Una coordinada y eficaz penetración consiguió elevar el goce de Otoya hasta su límite -¡Aaah! ¡Kemochi! ¡Kemochiiii! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- los párpados se le cierran por el cansancio y deposita todo su peso en los brazos de Haruki -Sugoi- susurra, se deja llevar por el agotamiento y con una sonrisa de complacencia cierra los ojos.

Isuke se aparta un tanto rendida, se limpia el sudor de la frente y descansa su cuerpo en el sillón -Fue divertido 3- silba contenta.

-Sí- contesta Haruki al colocar con delicadeza a la pelimorada sobre su cama y cubrirla con una sábana -Aunque creo que fuimos un poco bruscas con ella- profiere al colocar un casto beso en la mejilla de Otoya -Descansa, hermosa- le susurra con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué la tratas así?- inquiere con un poco de rabia y celos -Detesto que seas dulce con esa loca.

-Isuke-sama, me entregó su cuerpo y quizás sea melosa pero yo simplemente no puedo fornicar sin evitar sentir un poco de aprecio y cariño a esa persona- indica con una mirada suave -Ese es el tipo de persona que soy- sonríe con ternura.

-¡Aggh! A Isuke le resultas empalagosa 3- critica con desprecio.

-Isuke-sama- reclama la pelirroja.

-Jajaja, ya olvida eso 3- la pelirosa se deshace del consolador, abre las piernas y se frota la vulva -Veo que no has sudado todavía debes tener energía que gastar 3- con sus dedos separa los pliegues de piel revelando totalmente su pudor para deleite de Sagae -Ven acá, lindura 3- su rostro se ruboriza eróticamente al insinuarse con gran descaro.

Hipnotizada con la apetecible imagen frente suyo Haruki camina automáticamente, coloca las rodillas sobre el sillón por debajo de las piernas de Isuke -Voy a hacerte gemir mi nombre 3- un coqueto sonido salió de su boca.

-Quiero que lo intentes 3- silba con lujuria.

Frota el dildo en el clítoris, Isuke incrementa su temperatura y se lame los labios, Haruki coloca la punta en la cavidad vaginal -Aquí voy- lentamente introduce el falo.

-¡Aah! ¡Ehh! Sigue con ese ritmo- Inukai abraza el cuello de la pelirroja levantando un poco su cuerpo, cuando el dildo estaba a medio camino Sagae mejora el agarre sujetando los glúteos también permitiendo que el voluptuoso busto de la pelirosa este a merced de la experta boca de Haruki -Buen...movimiento- jadea.

Sagae mueve las caderas y... -¡Aaaaah!- grita Isuke sintiendo como el dildo entraba hasta tocar su cerviz -No seas tan ruda, idiota- reclama con una mirada severa y unas pocas lágrimas saliendo.

-Perdón- dice atormentada por el dolor en los ojos de su pelirosa, con suavidad se acomoda hasta que la espalda de Isuke reposara en el respaldo con ello obtiene mejor estabilidad y comienza a complacer a su amada con un bamboleo de caderas mientras la penetraba a un ritmo pausado -¿Qué tal así?

-¡Ahaa! ¡Sugoi!- la destreza de Haruki con sus movimientos creaba una sabrosa y electrificante sensación en Isuke -¡Uh! ¡¿Cómo eres...tan buena en...esto?!

Haruki humedece el cuello de Isuke con su lengua -Encontré un libro de prácticas tántricas y un kamasutra en la biblioteca de mi padre- señala muy divertida, aumenta su velocidad sacando gemidos suculentos de la pelirosa.

-¡Ouh! ¡Aaah! Esa...debe ser...la razón... por la cual...tienes...nueve hermanos 3 ¡Uumh!- aprieta los dientes en un vano intento de aplacar sus gimoteos.

-Eres hermosa, Isuke-sama 3.

-¡Eh! Deja...de usar mi tono... ¡Aah!- enreda sus piernas en la cintura, empuje tras empuje se liberaba endorfina y dopamina en el torrente sanguíneo de la pelirosa provocando un enorme deleite -¡Uuuh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Haruki lame y chupa los senos sacando más gemidos -Tu piel...es deliciosa... Isuke-sama- el calor que desprendían comenzaba a entibiar el cuero de las botas de Isuke que se adhería a la piel por el sudor y demás fluidos secándose.

Inukai siente perder la batalla, "Todavía no", usa su peso y habilidad para mover a Haruki hasta acostarla boca arriba, quizás Haruki fuera más alta y fuerte pero su peso era similar al de Isuke y por ende su inercia lo cual significa que no debía usar una fuerza excesiva para mover a la pelirroja siempre que no tuviera oportunidad para resistirse.

-Te gusta ir arriba, ¿verdad?- bromea la pelirroja admirando la piel reluciente y el rebote erótico de los muníficos pechos de la mujer cada vez que subía y bajaba en el consolador.

-La dominante...debe ir...arriba 3- se jacta, sus caderas bailan circunvalando el eje mientras sube y baja.

Sagae aferra con fuerza la cintura de Isuke ayudándola con el ritmo -Te ves...espectacular...- clama regodeándose con el sexy movimiento de caderas y el sensual vaivén de los senos.

-¡Jajaja! Isuke...aprecia tus...halagos 3 ¡Uuhmm!- Inukai se reclina atrapando las tetas de Haruki entre sus manos -Tú...también eres...muy guapa y tus senos son bonitos 3.

-¡Oh! ¡Aah! Kemochi- era el turno de Haruki para sentir placer.

-Eso es, gime para mí 3- Inukai soba el busto endureciendo los pezones de la pelirroja, presiona sus bustos y lame el lóbulo de la oreja encendiendo los receptores erógenos.

Haruki la mira con sus ojos agitados y deseosos -Tú mueve ese lindo trasero- agarra con fuerza las generosas piernas de Isuke y las mueve al mismo ritmo que lo hacían sus caderas.

-¡Oh! ¡Aaah! ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Sí!- un gozo errático y sustancial envía la mente de Isuke al paraíso -¡Kemochi! Mueve...esas caderas... ¡Uhm!

-Eso...linda, disfruta- el golpeteo del prominente culo de Isuke en las caderas de Haruki provocaba un sonido pervertido y deliciosamente erótico.

-¡Aah! ¡Aah!- Inukai se derretía sobre su amada pero no iba a terminar sin demostrar superioridad -Sigues...en el rango...de ocho...por eso... ¡Aah! No me escucharás...decir tu... ¡Nombre! ¡Aaah!

-¿Uh? Con que en...esas estamos...te mostraré- con un raudo movimiento se separa de Isuke, la acuesta de costado, le levanta la pierna y ubica el dildo en posición -Quiero ese diez, Isuke-sama- penetra el vientre sin oposición hundiendo el consolador hasta el fondo.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Sagae engancha la pierna y la apega al cuerpo de la pelirosa logrando alcanzar el busto con su mano, la mano derecha se desliza por debajo de Isuke acariciando la cintura hasta que sus dedos llegan al clítoris -¡Uh! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Rico! ¡Sigue! ¡Cójeme con ese enorme y duro pene!

-¿Uh?- Haruki se siente confundida -¿Acaso tienes sexo conmigo mientras piensas en alguien más?- inquiere frustrada.

Isuke gira su cuello para mirarla, el rostro de Haruki se había endurecido, la pelirosa sonríe y apenas puede contener la risa -Jajaja, no, claro que no, idiota jajaja.

-Jajaja, Isuke-sama, me confundes- ríe contagiada por la sonrisa de Isuke.

Inukai pasa su brazo por debajo del cuello de Haruki y la atrae -Ven acá y bésame- sus labios se juntan, las lenguas pelean con fiereza el cariño rebosaba tal como la saliva que se regaba de sus bocas, sus labios se separan y se miran con devoción, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración profusa seducía las pupilas -Además tú fornicaste con la loca de pelo morado sin siquiera voltear a verme pero sí me das un orgasmo de diez te lo perdono 3.

-Es un trato- dice ocupando toda la fuerza de su pelvis para complacerla, estimula el clítoris frotándolo suavemente entre sus dedos tal como hacía con el busto en su mano, usa la lengua para recorrer la sensible zona del cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, su conocimiento tántrico le ayudaba a estimular la mayoría de los puntos de placer del cuerpo -¿Cómo voy?

-¡Aah! ¡Uuh! ¡Mmmh! ¡Nueve! ¡Ahaha¡ Más...suave...- gimotea cediendo al placer, su cerviz explotaba en placer.

-No hasta que...me pongas...un diez- cambia ligeramente el ángulo de penetración al doblar la pierna y afirmar su pie en el sillón, también pone un cojín debajo de la cintura de Isuke con el mismo propósito, otra vez sujeta el muslo de Inukai y lo repliega hasta el torso, retoma su acto con un armónico balanceo de caderas en cada embestida sacudiendo con violencia el frágil cuerpo de Isuke.

-¡Bien! ¡Diez! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Aaaaahaaaha!- los jadeos se convirtieron en un lloriqueo que escondía un indescriptible placer.

-¡Aún no!- Sagae solo acrecenta sus empujes sin dejar de estimular el punto G con el dildo, la pelirosa ya no resistía el agónico deleite, intenta huir pero Sagae reacciona apresando la cintura evitando que el consolador se saliera y continuando con los empujes -¡Isuke-sama!

-¡Aaah! ¡Haruki! ¡Harukiii! ¡Kyaaaaa!- Isuke se desploma agotada y satisfecha -Aaaah, aaah- suspiros entrecortados salían de su garganta, una sublime sonrisa se forma en sus labios -Doce- murmulla sin poder abrir los ojos.

-Jejeje, me gusta escuchar que he superado tus expectativas- extrae el dildo y se lo quita -Ahora no sé dónde debería poner esto, jejeje- toma una toalla y envuelve el consolador.

-¿Uh? Pero que rara eres- dice Isuke observando aquel comportamiento.

-No sé que hacer- responde al levantar los hombros y sonreír.

Isuke con una sonrisa morbosa se sienta y acaricia la pierna de su chica -Puedes dármelo, Isuke notó que no tuviste un orgasmo 3.

-Tengo suficiente placer al verlas gemir y retorcerse de placer entre mis brazos- menciona al colocar un dulce beso en los labios de Isuke -Además ya es hora de cenar, tenemos que ir a la cafetería.

-¡Yey! Tanto sexo me abrió el apetito- exclama Otoya saliendo de la cama ya descansada, de repente siente un mareo -Uy, no debí levantarme tan rápido, jejeje.

-Uf, esta vez Isuke está de acuerdo, necesito recuperar energía 3- ríe la pelirosa saboreando el cuello de su amada.

-Me haces cosquillas Isuke-sama- dice la pelirroja desnuda al apartarse mientras reía.

-¿Continuamos después?- pregunta la pelimorada.

-Eso depende- menciona Isuke recogiendo su ropa para vestirse.

Haruki haciendo lo mismo indaga -¿De qué?

De lo que digan los lectores, si ustedes, si así lo desean describiré los momentos íntimos de las demás parejas pero ¡Ojo! esas serán softcore, Jajaja, me divierte usar lenguaje de porno, demonios que infantil soy.

Bueno pues sí, esto he estado escribiendo en lugar de la conclusión de LDM, ¿Y saben qué? No me arrepiento de nada, XD.

Ya, ya, hablando seriamente si me arrepiento un poco pero por la nauseabunda sopa gramatical que les serví, repetí muchas palabras y describí en exceso las posturas lo que seguro redujo su excitación.

Listo una vez aclarado todo ahora mis niños y niñas salgan a practicar lo aprendido que todo lo que leyeron son técnicas tántricas eficaces para dar placer a tu pareja, XD.

Les deseo una cálida y húmeda noche, me despido, besos y abrazos desde Ecuador. ¡Larga vida al Porno lésbico! Ah,¡Digo Yuri! XD.

Bueno de eso si me arrepiento de seguro ahora saben que soy un pervertido como todos los que leyeron esto, XD.


	2. Pasión

**"Porque sólo la perversión conoce la oscuridad humana es que la moral la vigila" - "BrunoAscar".**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, no debería escribir esto teniendo que actualizar "Liga de Argonautas" y completar los epílogos de "LDM", pero la carne es débil y ya tenía avanzada está historia XD. Aquí narraré la primera vez de Hanabusa y Banba, además de un acto de amor propio en su máxima expresión dentro de la mente de Mahiru.**

 **Advertencia: No, niños no, ¡Sólo mujeres y hombres pervertidos!**

 **Oh, los personajes de AnR no me pertenecen y que bueno que no, (ya verán porque XD).**

 **PASIÓN**

Sumireko se paseaba por los pasillos del edificio tambaleándose con un ardor creciendo dentro de su vientre, su última visita a Meichi resultó ser muy acalorada y ahora se dirigía hacia su habitación buscando detener esa libidinosa sensación en su entrepierna, un baño frío le parecía una idea maravillosa en ese momento, aunque saciar esa agobiante sed de calor humano tampoco le resultaba mala idea.

Banba emocionada por su aparente astucia se deleita con su obra, bandejas de plata con tentempiés que constaban de galletas, pastelillos y suspiros, sobre una encimera cercana una olla de hierro fundido con fondue de chocolate se mantenía sobre un infiernillo y alrededor varios platos de porcelana llenos de diversos frutos tales como fresas, rodajas de guineos, trozos de sandía, kiwis, uvas y manzanas picadas, todo un suculento manjar.

Hanabusa llega a la puerta de se habitación y se apoya pesadamente sobre la perilla, en su estado de excitación le era difícil moverse con sus prótesis inclusive las de policarbonato que usaba en ese momento, falla en abrir la puerta lo cual sólo la desespera más y llena de ansiedad, después de unos segundos tortuosos logra girar la perilla e ingresar al cuarto. Una vez dentro lo que encuentra es una sensual imagen, Mahiru tenía su seifuku completamente desabotonado con un formador color crema cubriéndole el busto en plena pubertad, aquel paisaje congela la mente de la pelinaranja y de manera automática su cuerpo se movió hacia ella sin siquiera prestar atención al movimiento de los labios y el enrojecimiento del rostro de la peliplateada.

-Quería darte...- Sumireko en su ensimismamiento logra discernir el movimiento de los labios de Banba, la atrapa entre sus brazos y con una delirante pasión la besa mientras la coloca en la cama.

El sabor de los labios era sublime, un manjar tan delicioso para su paladar que jamás imaginó encontrar -Esto es todo lo que tienes que darme- susurra lascivamente admirando el encantador semblante de Banba.

-Sumireko...- gime Banba buscando aire pues el cuerpo de Hanabusa la presionaba contra la cama y la lengua no deseaba apartarse de su boca.

-Perdón, Mahiru, lo necesito- eleva su cuerpo, sentada en las caderas de la chica pudo observar la sencillez, suavidad y fragilidad del cuerpo femenino que tenía debajo, unos ojos amatistas suplicantes la observan reduciendo su excitación -Lo lamento...- dice muy avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-No...- dice Mahiru -Continua, pero no seas tan brusca- expresa moviendo sus dedos hacia los botones que mantenían en su sitio la ropa de la pelinaranja.

-Banba- murmulla antes de saborear el néctar embriagante del amor cortesía de los labios de su amada.

La ropa se desprendía con una fogosa facilidad, piel suave y caliente quedaban visibles al escrutinio de sus ojos y alcance de sus húmedas lenguas mientras un líquido tibio y pegajoso emana de sus entrepiernas.

Una vez que toda prenda desapareció el contacto de la piel enardeció sus mentes e hirvió su sangre en un jactancioso deseo carnal.

-¡Aaah! Banba...- jadea la pelinaranja al frotar sus cuerpos logrando que sus pubis y pezones se estimularan en un solo tipo de movimiento de fricción vertical.

-¡Aaeh!- gime Mahiru, la incandescente sensación que le recorría el cuerpo resultaba placenteramente hostigadora.

La excesiva excitación del par acabo pronto con su resistencia, su respiración se volvió profusa, el pecho se les agitaba, y permanecieron en un abrazo íntimo compartiendo la respiración y el calor.

"No puede...ser, ¿como no lo logré? ¡Aaah! ¡Diablos! Me siento impotente", Sumireko con su mejilla recostada sobre el busto de Banba tenía una cara de desconcierto, su anatomía se rindió antes de llegar a la meta, ni siquiera consiguió un orgasmo para sí misma, mucho peor, tampoco logró hacer que Mahiru se retorciera de placer, fue un poderoso golpe bajo para el autoestima y orgullo de la pelinaranja.

-Esta bien- susurra Banba acariciando el cabello de su amiga -El sexo es...un aspecto...secundario para una relación...¿saludable?- Mahiru intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolar a la pelinaranja.

Hanabusa abraza con fuerza la cintura de la peliplateada y murmulla contra la clavícula de esta -Es muy amable que lo digas.

-Vamos, te animaré- profiere Mahiru con una tierna sonrisa -Tengo preparado un banquete y sería una pena que se desperdicie.

Sumireko olfatea el lugar levemente para no perder su etiqueta, "El aroma es sublime, el chocolate se introduce por la nariz y lo saborea la lengua, el olor del té es suave, aaah, Mahiru puedo percibir que te has esforzado, pero no es lo suficiente bueno" -Huele delicioso- indica con jovialidad.

Una espectacular sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la peliplateada -Será una maravillosa velada, lo prometo.

-Jejeje, te ves tan adorable- musita Hanabusa cubriendo su boca para reír -Eso me encanta- formula al besarla en los labios.

El par sale de la cama, todavía desnudas se miran, pasada la lujuria verse de ese modo las hizo sonrojarse.

-Deberíamos... vestirnos- opina Sumireko cubriendo su boca al hablar evitando que Banba percibiera lo mucho que le emocionaba verla desnuda, Sumireko podría ser una pre adulta pero le atraía el físico delgado, los senos pequeños y femeninos, la cintura estrecha y las caderas relativamente angostas de la peliplateada, era un cuerpo en proceso de maduración y deseaba conocer su sabor, "¿Será cómo una fruta semimadura?, agridulce".

-Claro- expresa Banba ignorante sobre los libidinosos deseos que nuevamente surgían en la cabeza de su compañera.

Se dirigieron al armario y obtuvieron un par de batas, se sentaron a la mesa, Mahiru sirvió el té en tazas de porcelana floreadas.

-Prueba las galletas y aperitivos, pasé toda la tarde haciéndolos para ti- menciona Mahiru levantando un plato frente a ella.

-Gracias, corazón- musita la pelinaranja al tomar una galleta, "Está tibia, recién salida del horno, aroma sutil", analiza la galleta antes de morderla, "Uumh, es empalagosa" -Delicioso- pronuncia sin querer ser tosca con ella.

Beben un poco de té -Entonces... ¿Has tenido una experiencia sexual antes?- inquiere Banba casi logrando que Hanabusa se atorara con la bebida.

-¡Coff! ¡Coff! Perdón- expresa la pelinaranja al recuperar compostura -No, la verdad es que soy virgen- responde sin acomplejar su mente aunque un ligero rubor facial decía lo contrario.

"-Eso, es Mahiru sigue así, pronto se reactivará su libido- comenta Shinya abrazando a su contra parte."

"-¿Qué hago a continuación?- pregunta con expectación."

"-Chocolate- susurra en el oído de Mahiru estremeciéndola."

-¿Qué hay de...

-¿Quieres probar el fondue?- Banba interrumpe la pregunta.

-Por supuesto- contesta Hanabusa un poco intrigada.

Banba toma una fresa y la unta en el chocolate derretido, muerde la mitad primero y con una tierna sonrisa ofrece la otra mitad a la pelinaranja.

La sonrisa de Mahiru derrite el corazón de Sumireko, un poco de chocolate quedó embarrado en la comisura de los labios de la peliplateada y Hanabusa sólo deseaba limpiarla con su boca.

-Gracias- suspira al levantarse devorar el fruto y continuar con la boca de la chica.

"-¡Perfecto!- clama Shinya -Ahora vamos suave, linda- dice mientras introduce su lengua en la boca de Mahiru."

La llama se encendió de nuevo y está vez las brasas se consumían con lentitud, sus bocas bailaban con el ritmo caliente de sus suspiros, Sumireko desliza su mano dentro de la bata de Mahiru y llega hasta el busto, masajea el pecho de la peliplateada, Mahiru sentía como su piel se calentaba de nuevo y se mojaba la entrepierna, el movimiento logró aflojar los nudos de ambas batas, Hanabusa se apega presionando sus senos, acariciando el cuerpo de Banba con sus manos mientras sus bocas seguían unidas intercambiando saliva.

-Creo que ahora...lo haré bien- menciona Hanabusa muy agitada, apreciando el tono carmesí de las mejillas de su chica.

Banba coge un trozo de guineo y lo sumerge en el fondue -De acuerdo pero en serio no quiero que la comida se desperdicie.

-Me parece bien- profiere Sumireko al embocar la fruta de las manos de la peliplateada.

Las batas cayeron al piso, Hanabusa se abalanza sobre Banba, sentándola en la silla, levantándole las piernas y colocándolas sobre sus prótesis logrando que sus clítoris se juntaran, y restregaban consiguiendo una sabrosa sensación en su vientre.

-¡Aaah!- jadea Mahiru estirando su mano para conseguir otro bocadillo, obtiene una fresa y se la coloca entre los dientes, la mirada azul profundo de Sumireko brilló al captar la imagen que le resultaba erótica, una hermosa muchacha de piel clara, desnuda, agitada, emocionada con sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y unos ojos que suplicaban su atención.

-Mahiru, tú no...aparentas ser tan traviesa- pronuncia la pelinaranja con una coqueta sonrisa, muerde el dulce fruto para llegar a los inclusive más azucarados labios de su amada.

La lujuria se apodera de Hanabusa, la lengua con avidez esculca cada rincón de la boca de Banba, frota con fogosidad sus cuerpos ardientes, un trepidante gozo se apodera de su piel, Sumireko se sujeta firmemente de la espalda de su amiga, sus brazos y piernas podrían no sentir el placentero calor de su actividad pero las partes que en realidad disfrutaban eran pura carne sensible y jugosa,Mahiru en medio de su excitante circunstancia intenta alcanzar otro fruto, lo consigue, remoja el trozo de manzana verde en chocolate y trata de compartirlo con Hanabusa pero se le cae untando el chocolate en su busto y la manzana rodó hasta detenerse en el ombligo de la peliplateada.

-¿Ah?- el inoportuno acto de Banba distrae a Hanabusa, su mirada se posa en el dulce embarrado sobre la chica y al momento le nace una sonrisa pícara -Traviesa, te has ensuciado 3- lame el pezón limpiando el chocolate y sacando gemidos suculentos de Mahiru -Supongo que es mi deber limpiarte 3- susurra al seguir con su lengua el recorrido dejado por la manzana.

"-Aaaah- jadea Mahiru."

"Shinya hundía y movía sus manos en el interior de su gemela onírica -Se siente bien, Mahiru, si logras que terminemos está vez yo continuaré complaciendo nuestro ser."

"-De...acuerdo... ¡Aah!"

Sumireko llega al ombligo, come la fruta, crea un cosquilleo en el vientre de la peliplateada y continúa hasta tocar con la punta de su lengua un pequeño apéndice que palpitaba en medio de los pliegues íntimos de su amante.

-¡Aaah! ¡Eeah!- con ese ligero toque el cuerpo entero de Mahiru se estremeció.

-¿Oh?- Sumireko era casi adulta pero sus conocimientos sobre sexualidad eran bastante limitados, prácticamente era su primera experiencia sexual y estaba descubriendo todo sobre la marcha -¡Kawaii! Este debe ser el clítoris- musita al tocar con curiosidad aquel lugar.

-¡Aaaah!

-Lo aprovecharé bien, linda- profiere acercando sus labios a la vulva, comienza a lamer provocando sacudidas en Mahiru, la peliplateada acaricia la cabeza de Hanabusa, y se muerde el índice mientras jadea y babea en gratitud a los estímulos de Sumireko.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!- gime Mahiru apretando la cabeza de Sumireko con sus piernas, enredando con fiereza sus dedos entre la cabellera naranja.

Hanabusa succiona y lame el sexo toscamente, lo suyo era un acto de novato, tenía mucho que agradecer a la anatomía humana por haber colocado ese minúsculo botón de placer en el cuerpo de las mujeres, pues a pesar de su falta de experiencia la peliplateada lo disfrutaba mucho.

-¡Ummm! ¡Kemochi!- jadea Banba que empezaba a sentir los síntomas del inminente fin de su deleitable suplicio, el corazón palpitaba descontrolado, sus piernas se entumecían y en su vagina líquidos hacían presión para salir -¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaamh!- gritos lujuriosos salen de su garganta y un cálido fluido de su entrepierna el cual Sumireko bebió como si de ambrosía se tratara, "¿Que es este jugo glorioso? Es tan disfrutable...un manjar líquido. ¡Argh! seguramente pienso como una pervertida".

-Delicioso- murmulla Sumireko relamiéndose, aproxima su boca a los labios de Banba.

-Aaah...Sumireko eres rara- expresa la peliplateada con timidez.

-Banba- pronuncia la pelinaranja perdiendo gran parte de su excitación.

-Jejeje- ríe -Ser raro no es malo- musita tomando la cara de Sumireko entre sus manos y besarla con ternura.

El beso rápidamente aceleró su ritmo hasta convertirse en magreo, Hanabusa coloca su brazo sobre la mesa y con fuerza arroja todos los utensilios al piso -Mi esfuerzo- clama Mahiru.

-Lo recompensaré- habla Sumireko; con la superficie libre coloca a Mahiru en la mesa y ella sube a continuación -Mahiru...eres bellísima- jadea entre cruzando sus piernas y juntando sus genitales.

"-Magnífico, no lo crees, ¿Mahiru?- menciona Shinya chupando los pezones y frotando el clítoris."

"En la parte física y mental Mahiru sufría de un gozo inimaginable -¡Motto! ¡Motto!"

"-Si ese es tu deseo- carcajea Shinya frotando su propia vulva -¿Mahiru sabes que es lo bueno de ser representaciones oníricas?- inquiere con una sonrisa picaresca -Que aquí sólo la imaginación es el límite- recita muy contenta mientras su clítoris crecía hasta convertirse en un pseudo pene rojo, erecto y palpitante -Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche, Mahiru."

-¡Sugoi! ¡Seguiremos toda la noche, Banba!- exclama Hanabusa con gran efusividad.

El placer parecía no querer dejar el rostro de Mahiru, una sonrisa cansada lo demostraba -¡Kemochi! ¡Sumireko! ¡Sumireko! ¡Arigato!

"Shinya recostó a Mahiru de espalda y sin miramientos la penetró hasta que el último centímetro de aquella grotesca prolongación desapareció en su interior -¡AAAAAH!"

"-Aguanta, pronto las tres seremos una- comenta con una tétrica alegría -¡Voy a unirnos para siempre!- clama mientras movía sus caderas con vigor."

"-¡Aaah! ¡Eeah! ¡Uuuumh!- jadea Mahiru con las rápidas y toscas embestidas de Shinya."

"-¡¿Lo disfrutas?! ¡Aaamh!- gime Shinya mientras extrae el falo y penetra la delicada flor de su gemela en veloces y sucesivas arremetidas."

"-¡Siií! ¡Motto! ¡Shinya, Motto!- clama abrazando con fuerza a su contra parte y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas."

Mahiru con un movimiento poco habitual para su comportamiento se coloca sobre Sumireko y asumiendo el mando frota sus cuerpos mientras masajea los pechos y su boca jugaba con el seno derecho de la pelinaranja.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mahiru!- Hanabusa jadea pesadamente, ella observa los ojos amatistas de su amada la miraban con hambre como un depredador que atrapó a su presa y la disfrutaba.

-Error- susurra la peliplateada lamiendo el cuello de la chica.

El estímulo sensorial enardecía los centros de placer, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos y salpicaba hacia la mesa con el movimiento juntándose con líquidos viscosos de otras procedencias.

-¡Oouh! ¡Shinya!- gime.

-También te equivocas- indica al introducir un par de sus dedos en la vagina arrancando más gemidos obscenos.

"Shinya sentó a Mahiru sobre su regazo de espaldas a ella, penetrándola en esa posición -Aaaah, eso es, Mahiru- ambas partes de Banba disfrutaban la fantasía onírica que protagonizaban mientras su cuerpo gozaba con Sumireko."

"-Ooooh...más, quiero más- pide con su voz desfalleciendo, el sonido del falo penetrando la vagina y el golpetea del culo de Mahiru en la pelvis de Shinya se esparcía por la pradera onírica llenando su mente de erotismo."

"Shinya soba el busto y el clítoris mientras saborea la piel de Mahiru -Esto sólo puede...mejorar de una...forma- menciona con una sonrisa cínica, la fisonomía de ambas se transforma hasta convertirlas en versiones adultas de ellas, cinturas estrechas, senos generosos y caderas magníficas que sólo mejoraban la movilidad de Shinya -¡Sugoi!- clama acelerando el ritmo de su penetración, la única diferencia que permitía distinguirlas era el cabello Shinya con el pelo corto y un cerquillo en la frente, Mahiru por su parte seguía con su cabello largo amarrado en un cola."

"-¡Kemochiiii!- el placer agobiante masacraba su carne con un estallido eléctrico-químico regándose por cada rincón de su ser."

Hanabusa retoma la posición dominante con un veloz movimiento -Jajaja, que divertido- musita -Juguemos al mismo tiempo- pide al acostarse sobre ella y meter sus falanges en la vulva y succionar el busto de la peliplateada.

-¡Uuumh!- jadea, siguiendo el consejo de la mujer encima suyo introduce sus dedos en la vagina.

-¡Aaamh!- el júbilo era indescriptible, las falanges entraban y salían extrayendo jugos íntimos y gritos lujuriosos -¡Aaaah! ¡Eeamh! ¡Uuuh! ¡Uuumh! ¡Ouh!- y demás gemidos cantaban al son más obsceno que pudiera producir el cuerpo humano.

"Shinya haciendo relucir su creatividad y depravación usa la imaginación para crear un segundo falo que se introduce en el recto -¡AAAH!"

"-Y todavía no ves nada- expresa con una sonrisa maníaca,ipso facto varias prolongaciones a modo de tentáculos salen de su vagina, los viscosos apéndices rodean el cuerpo de Mahiru estimulando cada zona erógena de su cuerpo -¡Sí!- clama Shinya tan extasiada como Mahiru, juntan sus labios y continúan con la morbosa fantasía."

"-¡Shinya! ¡Voy a...!- jadea cediendo a las suculentas sensaciones que la recorrían."

"-¡Voy a llenarte Mahiru!- grita jadeante al liberar un torrente pegajoso y tibio en la fuente de su placer."

El placer comenzaba a ser insoportable, sus piernas sentían un ligero cosquilleo eléctrico que rápidamente subió de intensidad -¡Kyaaaaaah! ¡Sumireko!- vocifera Banba mientras una explosión interna lleno de júbilo cada célula de su anatomía provocando fuertes espasmos en sus muslos.

-¡Oh! ¡BANBA!- gime Hanabusa apretando su mandíbula para contener un grito gutural que salió como un suspiro errático al mismo tiempo que su espalda se curvaba de gozo.

Por unos minutos permanecieron abrazadas sobre la mesa con el corazón acelerado y la respiración profusa, buscando con desesperación llenar sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que deseaban que aquella sabrosa sensación no desapareciese.

-Estoy agota...da- suspira Hanabusa -Vayamos a la cama.

-Sss...í- pronuncia Banba.

Se acomodaron en la cama, entrelazaron sus piernas y pegaron hasta que toda la piel estuviera en contacto, prosiguieron con una sesión de besos apasionados.

-Te amo, Banba- susurra Sumireko con una sonrisa radiante, sus brillantes ojos azules transmitían felicidad.

La peliplateada la miró intrigada, permaneció muda unos segundos, lo cual fue suficiente para que Hanabusa perdiera paulatinamente su sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Sumireko- sus sonrisas nunca antes habían sido tan espectaculares antes de que intercambiaran esas palabras y describir lo que paso a continuación sería más de lo mismo.

 **Listo, una fantasía más fuera de mi lista de depravaciones, jejeje.**

 **D:-No puedo creer que continúe con estas morbosas narraciones sexuales.**

 **XD-Concuerdo.**

 **Bueno escribí esto porque tenía que actualizar algo y no tengo tiempo** **suficiente para trabajar en las otras historias pues ellas requieren mayor claridad mental jajaja y menos hentai XD.**

 **Que les parece, debería continuar con estos relatos o guardarme mis oscuros pensamientos XD.**


	3. Júbilo

**"Lo que es bueno es bello y lo que es bello no tardará en ser bueno"-Safo de Lesbos.**

 **"Oh, amor tan jubiloso como doloroso,**

 **causante de agonía y alegría,**

 **el gutural grito de la existencia,**

 **engaño primordial de cada día,**

 **abismo austral donde reside la quimera**

 **y se encuentra el vicio hermoso,**

 **Oh, ¡amor! me agobia haberte perdido"-BrunoAscar (Más les vale que nadie me diga que alguien ya escribió esto, mi alma tuvo que sufrir para encontrar lainspircación de esto)**

 **Ignoren el poema pues no tiene nada que ver con la historia, ya saben como va esto, narraciones sexuales aptas para mujeres y hombres pervertidos, nada de niños, que quede claro eso, pueden ir a ver porno si lo desean pero de mi parte me niego a corromper a la juventud, sólo satisfago a los adultos ya corrompidos XD, sigan por favor...**

 **JÚBILO**

Agua tibia caía de la regadera hasta la fría baldosa del suelo del baño levantando un vaho húmedo que inunda el ambiente, la noche ya madura enfría el exterior, el momento ideal para una ducha antes de ir a dormir y es lo que planeaban un par de mujeres.

-El agua está perfecta- musita una peliceleste con el dorso de su mano en el chorro de agua.

-¿Suzu, llevo las sales de baño?- inquiere una joven de largo cabello negro.

-No, sólo el jabón, las esponjas y la loción- indica Shutou, ella sólo usaba una toalla blanca para cubrirse.

Kouko, ingresa con un pozuelo en sus manos y una toalla azul en su hombro -Empiezo a sentir escalofríos- comenta apretando sus brazos contra el tórax.

-Permíteme- sostiene los objetos y coloca en un costado dentro de la ducha -Ahora déjame ayudarte con lo otro- profiere Shutou con una sonrisa picaresca al poner sus manos en los botones de la camisa de Kouko.

Kaminaga enrojece pero tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y madurez le permite continuar -No es necesario, Suzu- aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera nerviosa por la invasión a su pudor.

-Calma, cariño- pronuncia Shutou contra el cuello de la pelinegro -No haremos nada que no permitas hacer 3- silba con una seductora sonrisa mientras seguía con su labor.

-Suenas como una bohemia- menciona apartando su vista de los ojos amarillos de Suzu que brillaban con un apetito feroz.

-No- Shutou suelta una risilla, separa la tela descubriendo la piel clara, dersa y juvenil, un sostén color crema cubría obedientemente el busto que a pesar de no ser prominente tampoco era despreciable, Suzu posa sus manos en la cintura de Kouko produciendo un estremecimiento -Solo tengo mucha experiencia- sus falanges acarician la piel, generando un cosquilleo en su compañera, sube sus dedos a los hombros y desliza la prenda por los brazos delgados de Kouko, deja caer la blusa en el frío piso, permitiendo que una vasta porción de piel tibia se enfrentara al gélido ambiente.

-Hace frío- habla la pelinegro sobando sus brazos.

Shutou esboza una sonrisa complaciente al abrazar a su compañera, las manos recorren toda la espalda desnuda buscando brindar ese calor que pedía -Termina de desnudarte y entremos a la ducha, ahí nos calentaremos 3.

Kaminaga ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la cara calienta sin siquiera haber entrado al chorro de agua -Desconfío de tus verdaderas intenciones, Suzu- profiere desabrochándose la falda.

Suzu muy risueña se deshace de su toalla quedando toda su anatomía al escrutinio de la joven muchacha junto a ella -No pareces muy preocupada por ello 3- se cubre el busto con los brazos y retrocede hasta entrar en la ducha, el placer de sentir el agua tibia corriendo por su cuerpo era indescriptible así como los eróticos deseos que nacían en la mente de Kouko al admirar el modo como el agua resbalaba y abrillantaba la piel de la peliceleste -Entra, linda- musita Suzu con un sugestivo movimiento de su mano.

Kaminaga hipnotizada con la piel húmeda y caliente, se desata sus coletas, camina hacia Suzu desabrochando su sostén, permitiendo que su bien provisto busto cayera con un ligero rebote, Shutou sonreía coquetamente disfrutando de la silueta frente a ella y la gustosa sensación del agua bajando por su espalda, Kouko antes de entrar es frenada por las gotas que salpicaban desde el suelo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, aquellas gotas habían perdido ya su calor así que su chapoteo se sentía como granos de arena golpeando a gran velocidad, usó esa distracción para retirarse las bragas, por su parte Suzu se deleitaba con la magnífica figura impecable y pura que se le regalaba.

-Entra ya- silba Shutou al estirar su mano y atrapar a la chica de cabello azabache por el brazo y meterla a la ducha con ella y en el proceso cerrar la puerta del cubo de cristal.

-¡Suzu!- gruñe con sorpresa al sentir el cálido envolvimiento del agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Las risas del par no tardan en aparecer, reían por el cómico sonido que produjo Kouko con su exaltación, reían por el mutuo bochorno de su situación y reían por la sincronía de sus latidos y reacciones.

-Perdón, pero no tenemos toda la noche, debemos ir a clases mañana- profiere al abrazar la cintura de su compañera, la empuja con suavidad hasta que la espalda de la chica tocó el frío del cristal produciendo un escalofríos que recorrió toda su anatomía y la transmitió a la peliceleste –Uy, comencemos ya- se apodera de un jabón con aroma a jazmín, utiliza el objeto para limpiar a su amiga, la pelinegro sin poder contener su cortedad cierra los ojos para soportar mejor los juegos de Suzu.

Kaminaga en silencio disfruta de la suave caricia del jabón recorriendo su piel mientras la cubría con una espuma perfumada, la lisa superficie resbalosa se movía en círculos desde sus hombros hacia la espalda apartándola del frío y regresándola al abrazo cálido del agua mientras su busto se presionaba contra el de Suzu la cual sonreía extasiada con el adorable tono carmesí que obtenía el rostro de Kouko así como con el suave roce de los pezones que a su vez resultaba tan fatigoso como el líquido que caía sobre sus ojos, en el momento que Shutou consiguió cubrir toda la espalda de su amiga se aventuró unos cuantos centímetros más abajo enjabonando los glúteos, aprovechando para mantener el contacto con esa zona tan manejable y seductora, con ambas manos sujeta las nalgas y aprieta sacando un débil gemido de la garganta de Kouko.

-¡Kawai!- clama Shutou, tan alegre por ese rijoso sonido coloca un suave beso en los labios de su compañera de ducha.

Kouko decide abrir los ojos y pudo sentir la tibiez del agua sobre sus párpados –Para, ya, no me siento cómoda- susurra evitando los ojos radiantemente amarillos de Shutou.

-Pero te gusta 3- silba la peliceleste moviendo su mano hacia el busto, jabonando y excitando –Si me ayudas podemos terminar más rápido- indica al tomar otro jabón y entregárselo, Kouko se notaba primordialmente nerviosa con un ligero toque de deseo en sus titilantes ojos azules.

-Claro- murmura y tal como Shutou había comenzado se dirigió a la espalda de Suzu.

Ambas realizando movimientos circulares se permiten cubrirse mutuamente el cuerpo con una capa espumosa en medio de tenues sonrisas y un halagador cosquilleo con cada exiguo roce, Suzu fue la primera en inclinarse para poder asear las visibles piernas de su amiga, desde la planta del pie subió sin prisa por toda la extensión de la extremidad inferior, pero tomó toda su paciencia para lavar la zona interna de los muslos rozando levemente la entrepierna y subiendo por atrás palpando nuevamente los glúteos, con ambas piernas siguió este proceso halagando el vientre de Kouko, una vez satisfecha con su trabajo se levanta sin perder el contacto de sus manos con la piel de su compañera, al deslizar sus falanges por la cintura también restriega su busto contra el abdomen y todo el torso de la chica.

-Jejeje, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque eso me dio dolor de espalda- ríe Suzu –Auh- jadea tocándose la columna –Incluso esto es agotador cuando se alcanza mi edad- menciona sin perder su cálida sonrisa.

-No deberías exigirte- pronuncia Kaminaga con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te preocupes, son solo huesos viejos, los músculos siguen tan jóvenes como cuando tenía veinte- profiere colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kouko –Ahora, tu turno, dulzura- aplica una ligera presión en los hombros de su compañera haciéndola arrodillarse.

Kouko entonces comenzó con el aseo de las extremidades inferiores, pasando con esmero el producto limpiador por la sensible piel de la peliceleste con la misma paciencia que la otra le dedicó, tallando las gráciles piernas mientras su excitación crecía al estar en esa posición teniendo una sensual vista de la fisonomía femenina y decreciendo pero en menor medida con el agua que le caía en el rostro obligándola a cerrarlos cada cierto tiempo, una vez satisfecha de su trabajo se irgue sin problemas y dedica una tierna sonrisa a Suzu.

-Gracias preciosa- dice Shutou ahora con el rostro tan enrojecido como el de su acompañante.

Dejando de lado los jabones se hicieron con las esponjas, prosiguieron a limpiarse el cuerpo, la rugosa superficie húmeda de la esponja de baño provoca un leve escozor en la piel al deshacer la resbalosa película de jabón sobre el cuerpo de las chicas, la espuma resbalaba hasta formar diminutas colinas flotantes sobre el agua, disfrutaban el contacto, y el jubiloso efecto cuando tocaban sus partes íntimas, las caricias con la vaga escusa del aseo cumplen su verdadero propósito, activar el libido del par.

Suzu deja caer la esponja, abraza la cintura de Kouko y con una abrasante lujuria la besa, sus cuerpos con rezagos de jabón resbalan las caricias y el roce sin fricción de su piel solo mejoraba el gozo que les producía tan erótico escenario, los mimos subieron de tono, Suzu desliza sin oposición la mano por el abdomen de Kouko hasta detenerse en el monte púbico donde descanso con movimientos circulares, siguió hasta sentir el clítoris con su dedo medio, lo frotó con perniciosa paciencia.

-¡Ah!- gime Kaminaga soltando a la peliceleste.

Shutou se coloca tras ella, ya en posición frota su busto contra la espalda, mueve su mano derecha por debajo del brazo consiguiendo asirse del seno, amasa el sector mientras abrillantaba el cuello de Kouko con su lengua, su otra mano toma su camino por la cintura, bajando por las caderas y desviándose a la entrepierna donde sus falanges lisonjean los labios y la vulva, Kaminaga como respuesta no contiene sus gemidos jubilosos -¡Sugoi! ¡Aaah! ¡Ouh! ¡Kami-sama!

-Magnífico, mi niña- susurra Shutou introduciendo suavemente el índice y dedo medio dentro de la vagina con un encorvamiento hacia arriba acariciando la pared vaginal superior llena de terminaciones nerviosas que al tocarse provocaban un agudo placer, con su pulgar por fuera estimulaba el clítoris.

-¡Aaah! ¡Kemochi!- Kouko había cedido su cuerpo totalmente a las manos experimentadas de Suzu, la mezcla del agua tibia cayendo sobre su ser, el roce de los senos en su espalda y la ardua actividad de las manos que la acariciaban manifestaron su efectividad cuando Kouko oprimió la mano de Suzu con sus muslos y músculos periféricos a la entrepierna, las rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que colocar sus palmas contra la puerta de cristal para aguantar hasta el final -¡Kami-sama! ¡Kemochi! ¡Kemochi!

-Eso es, resiste un minuto más- murmulla Suzu contra el oído de la chica, lame el lóbulo de la oreja activando otra zona erógena, sigue con el cuello dando fuertes lengüetazos por toda la extensión de la yugular, el cuerpo de Kouko se va hacia adelante chocando sus senos con el vidrio gélido provocando escalofríos deliciosos, Suzu muerde suavemente la clavícula sin detener en ningún momento el habilidoso labor de sus manos obteniendo el trofeo tan preciado que era…

-¡AAAAAH! ¡KAMI-SAMA!- el orgasmo de su amante, el estremecimiento de las piernas, las convulsiones del vientre y un cálido líquido destilando de la entrepierna que se mezclaba con el agua tibia y la espuma que giraba en torno al desagüe de la ducha; Kouko con la respiración profusa apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sus largos cabellos le caían por toda la frente y le incomodaba, deseaba removerlo pero inclusive para ello no tenía fuerza, se limitó a jadear con una sonrisa llena de júbilo mientras el agua goteaba desde las puntas de su cabellera.

Suzu muy complacida ayuda a Kouko, la coloca en una posición erguida, le aparta el cabello para tener libre acceso a sus labios –Todavía no- formula con lujuria, su boca se pasea por las mamas renovando el placer, prosigue su viaje hacia las zonas meridionales con la paciencia exasperante que la caracterizaba, se aferró de las caderas y con un suave empuje la espalda de Kaminaga se arrima nuevamente en el cristal, Suzu ya con el manjar frente a su rostro profiere con una fuerte exhalación –Desde ahora serás sólo mía- sus labios rozan los labios vaginales en un suave beso, usa la lengua para separar los pliegues accediendo al preciado tesoro.

-Aaah- jadea la pelinegro, inclina la cabeza apreciando el gusto con el que Shutou saboreaba su sexo –Suzu- gime con sus ojos irritados por el agua, cada estímulo le parecía aumentar exponencialmente en presencia de las continuas caricias del agua tibia que bruñía y sensibilizaba todo su ser.

Shutou introduce la lengua tan adentro como pudo deleitándose con el sabor salino de las suculentas paredes vaginales, extrayendo el inenarrable jugo de aquel fruto ambrosiano; Kouko por su parte manoseaba sus propios senos elevando su temperatura y acelerando la llegada de tan anhelada sensación vertiéndose por cada una de sus células.

El líquido transparente que armonizaba la escena hacia relucir las siluetas femeninas dando un seductor brillo a la piel desnuda, el agua se agregaba indolente al néctar que Suzu chupaba de la tierna y rosada flor, las lamidas aumenta el ritmo y se proponen impacientes en entrar más hondo, escarbando con fogosidad las paredes vaginales, el ardor placentero dentro de Kouko se torna inaguantable, el estímulo sobre las aglomeraciones de terminaciones nerviosas además de los diminutos y sensibles vasos sanguíneos hinchados por la provocación de la lengua envían un potente impulso eléctrico que recorre toda su anatomía llenando cada rincón de su ser con júbilo -¡AAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡Kemochi!- de su interior se libera un tibio y sabroso fluido que Suzu consumía con desesperación pero este se regaba por las comisuras de sus labios bañando su mentón y senos.

Las piernas de Kaminaga ceden ante el goce, la espalda resbala por el vidrio hasta que los glúteos golpean la baldosa, ella solo jadeaba alegre, Shutou une sus bocas en un candente beso, las lenguas batallan con ferocidad buscando someter a la otra, las tetas presionadas entre sí evitaban que perdieran el delicioso impulso del cual disfrutaban, sus besos desesperados resonaban con obscenidad, la saliva pasaba de una boca a la otra y lo sobrante se les escapaba.

-Fue...magnífico, Suzu- jadea Kouko acariciando los brazos de la peliceleste.

Shutou sonríe admirando el erótico estado de su chica, labios rojos e hinchados, piernas abiertas y temblorosas, era justo el resultado que deseaba lograr-Es tu turno, cariño- musita al ponerse de pie colocando su sexo al alcance de la boca de la muchacha.

Kouko con timidez acaricia la vulva con sus dedos, separa los delicados pliegues que cubrían la gloria, la joven mujer se asombra al descubrir un grande y palpitante clítoris, no era tan grande como para compararse con un falo pero era al menos del triple tamaño del suyo, mueve su lengua algo indecisa, cuando hace contacto con el apéndice Suzu se estremece -¡Aaaah! ¡Sugoi!- ese encantador sonido fue el catalizador perfecto para Kouko que comenzó a chupar el glande del clítoris, las caderas de Suzu se menean con suavidad; el clítoris baila con la lengua entre los labios de Kouko, el tamaño del apéndice aumentaba el placer en Suzu y minimizaba el estímulo necesario para conseguir un orgasmo -¡Oh! ¡Kouko! ¡Motto! ¡Motto!- Shutou agarra el pelo de su amante y oprime la cara contra su entrepierna, Kouko emboca el clítoris y lame, chupa, disfruta de los chillidos lujuriosos que salían de la garganta de Suzu, deseando escuchar más introduce dos dedos en el conducto vaginal buscando ese punto tan vital que Shutou encontraba con suma facilidad pero su falta de experiencia se lo dificultaba movía torpemente sus falanges creando un goce errático en el vientre de la peliceleste.

El clítoris ya erecto por el estímulo se batía en un carnal duelo con la lengua y humedad de la boca de Kaminaga, los dedos entraban y salían desprendiendo un jugo visceral acompañado de gemidos libidinosos, posa su otra mano en el trasero de la peliceleste y oprime la zona disfrutando de la suave piel entre sus dedos, las lamidas y dedos aceleran su laborioso acto, Shutou da indicios de ceder ante la magnífica fornicación, apoya su peso en una mano que coloca sobre el cristal, su carne endeble sentía minúsculas explosiones de placer debajo de toda su piel, el vientre sufre un entumecimiento y las piernas se congelan, acto seguido una onda de placer recorre sus músculos, agita el corazón y activa las cuerdas vocales -¡Ooooh! ¡Kami! ¡Aaaah!- cuando los jugos son liberados Kaminaga aparta su boca, pero el líquido la empapa cayendo en su rostro y todo el tórax, el cuerpo de Suzu se deja caer de rodillas y Kouko la atrapa en un abrazo, el agua tibia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos limpiando los fluidos corporales.

El par de féminas se miran con la respiración profunda, el rostro enrojecido, una sonrisa esplendorosa y sus cuerpos temblando en júbilo, las bocas se unen en un beso apasionado, y el agua que les caía se encarga paulatinamente de desvanecer la lujuria pero manteniendo la deliciosa sensación en su vientre. Tras el revitalizante aseo se dirigieron frescas y felices a las manos de Morfeo.

No cabe duda que las moléculas de H2O Unidas por puentes de hidrógeno son vitales para el hombre... y la mujer por supuesto.

 **Como dije en el primer capítulo de esto, les presento un softcore, o eso creo que hice, jejeje, quizás esté sea el más suave que vaya a hacer y todavía me faltan (cuenta con los dedos) tres parejas y Shiena, tal vez de ella no haga nada no se me ocurre...ooooh, ya se me vino una idea que tendrán que esperar a que la escriba para que se enteren XD.**

 **Y como saben de ustedes depende que yo siga con esto pues arriesgo mi cordura al escribir estas escenas eróticas, jajajaja, nos leemos luego, saludos desde Ecuador, ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**


	4. Placer

**Sé que dije hace algún tiempo que estaba por actualizar esto pero seré sincero, siempre elijo las otras historias sobre esta, ya saben, esto es solo hentai XD, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí os traigo una nueva y mórbida narración sexual, dicho esto quiero que todo aquel menor a los diecisiete años abandone el lugar, no deberían estar leyendo esto muchachos precoces pero como sé que ignorarán este pedido pues la mayoría son unos lujuriosos que no pueden llegar vírgenes a los quince años les daré un consejo, condón, condón, pendejos, no vayan a joder su vida con SIDA o peor aún...un niño no deseado que ese te mantiene vivo por más tiempo y te obliga gastar más dinero, jajajajaja.**

 **Los personajes de AnR no me pertenecen y que bueno que no, XD. (Creo que elegiré esta frase como mi frase predeterminada)**

 **PLACER**

Una habitación, dos mujeres de edades dispares con poca ropa, la mayor una mujer realizada en sus treinta años, cabello y ojos color marrón, cuerpo esbelto de medidas atractivas y sensual mirada, vestía lencería negra, medias que llegaban hasta unos apetecibles muslos, se unían a ligueros deliciosamente colocados en las caderas, bragas delgadas que sólo atenuaban la vista al suculento obsequio, brassier escotado que mostraba gran parte del busto sólo asegurándose de cubrir los pezones y la parte baja, además usaba guantes negros largos con los dedos al descubierto; la otra, una adolescente en sus años más primorosos poseía un pelo rubio corto además de intensos ojos rojos, lo único que la cubría era una bata blanca de la cual es despojada con prontitud permitiendo a la castaña ver el delicado postre que disfrutaría, senos nada despreciables que se apreciaban más generosos en el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia el cual estaba cubierto desde las clavículas hasta los tobillos con los tatuajes de dos fénix rojos, la mujer adulta sostiene a la joven por la cintura estrecha de esta, pegando el rostro de la rubia contra su busto provocando la aparición de un tono carmesí en las mejillas de la chica y mientras baja las manos para acariciar las nalgas se agacha para susurrarle -Tú eres mía y esta noche te disfrutaré- la lascivia con la que lo dijo estremeció y excitó a la rubia.

Nio abraza la cintura de Yuri y del mismo modo que la otra lo hizo murmulla -Sí...ama- logrando una sonrisa complaciente de la castaña que procedió a invadir su boca con la lengua.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, con suaves toques en el busto Meichi aumenta la llama de la lujuria que adquiría fuerza y tamaño dentro de la rubia.

Meichi usa su peso para acostar a Hashiri, con sus uñas repasa el abdomen de la rubia provocando una agradable sensación en su vientre, su boca manipulaba la de Nio para arrancarle jadeos profusos, asfixiándola con las frenéticas maniobras de la lengua mientras su mano derecha sobaba un seno la otra mano rasguñaba la suave piel en su camino hacia el austro, Nio sólo podía dejarse llevar por las deliciosas caricias y tratar de no morir ahogada por el placer.

-Tu piel es deliciosa y tus gemidos me deleitan- susurra Meichi en el oído de la joven rubia, su lengua repasa los surcos y el lóbulo de la oreja estremeciendo los sentidos de su amante.

Jadeos laboriosos se produjeron cuando una de las largas y delgadas falanges de Yuri se abre paso hacia la vagina acariciando el clítoris con una dolorosa paciencia -¡Aaah! ¡Kemochi!

Yuri sonríe muy divertida -No te emociones tan pronto lindura- sus toques se detienen dejando un desazón pululando en el pecho agitado de Nio.

-No, sigue...no...no me dejes...- murmulla Hashiri demasiado excitada como para elevar su voz, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto tierno pero su piel recubierta por tatuajes rojos que ondeaban con los respiros le daban una sensualidad viciosa.

Yuri se agacha,agarra con su boca un buena porción de seno y con su lengua repasa círculos alrededor de un duro pezón, succionaba y lamía arrancando preciosos gemidos de la joven rubia -¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Kemochi!

-Niña traviesa- murmulla la castaña al dejar nuevamente ahogada en placer a su joven amante -Solo quieres recibir sin dar- profiere al introducir sus dedos en el vientre de la rubia y hacerla gemir -Es egoísta de tu parte- dice mientras su lengua humedecía el cuello de la rubia.

-No...yo...yo también quiero...tocarte- jadea, sublime era el placer que invadía su joven ser.

-Espléndido- musita, gatea moviendo las caderas hasta posicionarlas justo encima del rostro de la rubia, alza la parte superior de su cuerpo mirando con superioridad a la rubia mientras se lamía los dedos humedecidos con los jugos sexuales de esta -Tu sabor es adictivo- le sonríe con lascivia, ante la mirada excitada de la joven mueve la porción de tela que cubría su delicada zona -¿Dime qué tal es el mío?- le sujeta la cabellera y acerca el rostro contra su vulva, Nio responde a este comando lamiendo gustosa -¡Uuumh!

La saliva y el néctar de reserva privada rebosaban de su boca deslizándose por su mentón y mejillas hasta llegar al cuello y entonces humedecer las sábanas.

-Así mi niña- profiere con el rostro enrojecido, la lengua suave de su protegida acariciaba sus delicados pliegues con paciencia, jugueteaba con el clítoris con fuertes y pausadas lengüetadas -¡Ooh!- Meichi complacida con el proceder de Nio encamina sus uñas por el torso de la rubia esparciendo un cosquilleo errático por el vientre, llega hasta el pubis y los dedos resbalan entre los labios vaginales.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ahemm! ¡Ouhh! ¡Aahh!- un coro de gemidos juveniles y jadeos maduros en su punto más sabroso se expandían en la atmósfera.

La temperatura dentro de la habitación se volvió sofocante, el vaho desprendido por los dos cuerpos convirtieron la situación en un sauna, caliente y húmedo, muy húmedo con líquidos de diferentes procedencias mezclándose en las sábanas.

Meichi se pone de pie con el cuerpo de Nio caliente y sofocado bajo ella -Muy bien, ahora comienza la fase dos- sonríe al sentarse sobre sus rodillas y acercarse al cajón de la mesita de noche, dentro habían juguetes sexuales curiosos y muy variados, Yuri recoge algo simple, unas esposas acolchadas con gamuza negra -Te has puesto rebelde últimamente, Nio, es hora de que recuerdes a quien le debes tu lealtad- musita al apresarle las muñecas contra la cabecera de la cama.

-Por favor, Meichi-sama merezco el castigo- jadea la rubia.

La castaña siente un cosquilleo gozoso al ver a la rubia indefensa, ahogándose con sus propios jadeos, Meichi extasiada busca en el cajón por dos objetos tubulares, uno de un rosa brillante y de inconfundible forma fálica, el segundo una crema de envase plateado.

-Sirves al Fénix y al Lirio, tu sudor, tu sangre y todo tu cuerpo le pertenecen- recita al sobar el lubricante sobre el falo -Tu voz sólo responde ante mis comandos- introduce el dildo en la vagina.

-¡Aaaah!

-Tus repuestas serán afirmativas- indica moviendo el falo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Meichi-sama! ¡Sí!- se sacudía con deleite en respuesta al estímulo aplicado con maestría en tan delicada zona.

Meichi frotaba sus piernas entre sí disfrutando los gemidos agudos y jubilosos -Tu vida me pertenece, vives y mueres para mi, resurges de tus cenizas por obra de mi gracia.

Hashiri babea, se retuerce en su impotencia, gimotea tras cada roce del dildo en su rosado y erótico interior, estar sometida y vulnerable ante los deseos de su señora le provoca una excitante y obscena felicidad, su sexo no engañaba, los músculos vaginales apretaban el falo y expulsaban un zumo febril -¡Ardo por su deseo!

-Tus alas se alzan con el poder mi nombre- canta con devoción, hunde y extrae el objeto, un vicio sabroso la impulsa a aumentar su ritmo y su tacto se volvió brusco.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaaah!- el tosco y fiero movimiento del falo en su interior le genera un dolor sublime, glorificante, enloquecedor, sus piernas convulsionaban al igual que su vientre, su busto se levantaba y caía con sus fuertes jadeos -¡A tu nombre...dedico mi vida! ¡Aaaah!

-¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-¡Yuuuriiiiii! ¡AAAAAH!- el éxtasis recorría su joven ser, su espalda se arquea, sus nalgas se aprietan contra la cama, los puños se comprimen en las ataduras, sus senos se elevan y su vientre se contrae sacando a relucir sus costillas en la piel, los tatuajes ondulan con cada respiración profusa, una sonrisa cansada y el rostro enrojecido demuestra el júbilo que mancillaba su cuerpo con cruento placer.

-Y ante el responderás incluso a la medianoche- menciona la castaña al extraer el falo satisfecha con los gemidos y el juramento de la rubia, posa sus labios sobre los de ella y se acuesta a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

-Gustosa...atenderé tus deseos, ama- murmulla aún agitada.

Yuri manosea el busto de la rubia endureciendo los pezones, encendiendo en llamas las marcas del Fénix por el goce magnífico en el interior de Nio la cual ya no conseguía controlar sus ilusiones, sus ondas mentales erráticas no filtraban las órdenes de su cerebro que sólo sentía lujuria y placer.

-Las llamas del deseo consumen tu ser, ¿eh, Nio?- se jacta de lo que sus caricias le provocaban al cuerpo juvenil de la rubia, dejando de tocarla se quita las bragas húmedas.

-¡Yuri...ummm!- Hashiri fue callada con una tela suave y de sabor salino introducida en su boca, dificultando todavía más su respiración.

-No desesperes, hermosa- profiere la castaña mientras entrelazaba sus piernas, choca sus ingles y frota las vulvas lentamente, las llamas en el cuerpo de Nio se intensificaron, Meichi podía sentir como su piel ardía pero era consciente que se debía al acto sexual y no al fuego ilusorio que cubría a la rubia.

Siguió con sus movimientos de cadera en un beso obsceno de los labios genitales, la rubia ahora silenciada sólo desprendía quejidos ahogados, los senos de Yuri rebosan de su sostén asomándose con timidez dos pezones duros, los tatuajes brillan con un intenso rojo, las sábanas se trastornan hasta convertirse en una roca rugosa extrañamente blanda, las paredes se desprenden y son reemplazadas con cascadas de lava ardiente, el suelo se vuelve roca volcánica negra y caliente con vapores tóxicos emanando de sus grietas.

-Vaya...que fantasía tan retorcida...mi niña, ¿cómo...me imaginas en tu ingeniosa...cabeza?

-Ummmh.

-Jajaja, debería quitarte eso, pero así te excitas más, ¿verdad? Incapaz de defenderte ni con palabras- se burla, el agobiante placer en la entrepierna de Nio la hace salivar, mojándose el busto, sus ojos se comprimen ante la sabrosa sensación que la tenía envuelta en la candela que su subconsciente creó para interpretar el enloquecedor calor que explotaba en su vientre.

-¡Mmmmh! ¡Uhmm! ¡Ummh!

Meichi deleitándose con la cara perdida y la sonrisa esforzada de placer en su protegida le dice -Me enternece tu mirada, pasemos a la fase tres.

Se baja de la roca que antes era una cama y tanteando una estalagmita al lado de la cama logra abrir el cajón inferior de la mesita de noche -Nio, linda podrías devolver a la habitación a su estado normal, los volcanes no me resultan sensuales.

-¡Ummh!- fue lo único que pudo articular y acto seguido el ardiente escenario se desvanece.

-Gracias- profiere al mostrarle una eslinga verde -Ahora podremos hacer más posturas- menciona al esbozar una sonrisa sagaz, los ojos de la rubia brillan con lujuria.

Yuri la libera de las esposas, de inmediato y sin quitarle las bragas de la boca amarra ambas muñecas tras la espalda, envuelve el tórax de la rubia con la cuerda apretando los pechos entre sí, satisfecha con las ataduras se concentra en tocar el cuerpo juvenil que tenía a su merced, soba los senos, mima la vulva con su lengua, repasa el clítoris con lamidas circulares y verticales, succiona, lame y chupa los delicados e inmaduros pliegues, Nio se estremece, sus piernas presionan la cabeza de Meichi contra su entrepierna, los jadeos de la rubia se incrementan, el gozo era inmenso -¡Ummh! Tu cuerpo ya ha entrado en calor y te has lubricado lo suficiente- profiere al degustar los suaves jugos de la rubia.

La castaña coloca a la rubia con la cara contra la cama y las rodillas flexionadas, las piernas separadas, estando ella detrás puede deleitarse con los rosados encantos, carne suave y jugosa, hirviendo en un mar de deseo, pequeñas gotas tibias se regaban del Monte Venus irrigando los surcos de las sábanas, apreciar tal encanto vertió lujuria en las venas y arterias de Meichi la cual impaciente corre al cajón con juguetes, regresa a la rubia que sin poder verla se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando sintió un bulto largo y liso frotando su pubis.

-Te encantará esto- musita al introducir con el movimiento de sus caderas un objeto negro que se sujetaba en su vagina gracias a una cabeza ancha que vibraba al igual que el extremo largo que se hunde en el vientre de la rubia.

-¡Aahnn! ¡Uhm! ¡Uhn!- gimotea Nio, el falo se clava con fuerza y sale con ferocidad sólo para regresar con rabia repitiendo el mismo patrón rítmico de las insaciables caderas de Meichi, las vibraciones del dildo incrementan el grato delirio, la castaña agarra la cintura de la rubia para acelerar el coito y guiar el movimiento del culo que ella apreciaba tan sensual, el consolador entra hasta lo más profundo, golpeando la cerviz, Yuri empujaba maquinalmente el falo dentro de la rubia, atrás y adelante, como si de un pistón se tratara sólo que este creaba una suculenta energía que sacudía las entrañas con un delicioso impulso eléctrico y los jadeos y balbuceos imparables de Hashiri indicaban el óptimo funcionamiento de la especializada máquina -¡Uuuuhmm! ¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Mmmmh!

-¡Uuh! Nio...tu eres una joven precoz- musita con una pérfida sonrisa -Y una pervertida, sólo mírate, disfrutas ser sometida y castigada por medio del sexo- dice al golpear el culo de la rubia con su mano, las piernas se contraen en un acto involuntario estrechando las paredes vaginales y apresando el dildo con fuerza -Te excitas...con el maltrato, masoquista, si eso deseas eso tendrás- fórmula con prepotencia, Meichi no se contempla extrae de un tirón el falo atorado y hundiéndolo nuevamente con braveza, el objeto penetra con aterradora facilidad las estrechas paredes llegando hasta lo más profundo, enviando un choque confuso a los receptores de la rubia que se vio invadida por la desesperación por el repentino dolor y al mismo tiempo la consumía los gloriosos espasmos genitales, Yuri disfruta ver cómo el dildo sale del vientre hasta que sólo la punta esta adentro y luego la vagina lo devora hasta desaparecer completamente en la carnosa gruta, las caderas golpean con obscenidad los glúteos de la rubia con cada embestida a lo que ella sólo puede responder babeando y gimiendo en un espantoso placer.

-¡Uuuuhmmmm!- El cuerpo de la rubia cede ante los bruscos estímulos, su cuerpo cae en la cama sobre su costado izquierdo, su pecho se agitaba por las rápidas sístoles y díastoles, sus ojos rojos se perdieron en el limbo abstracto del placer que danzaba en su ser.

-¿No me digas que ya no resistes?- inquiere la castaña -Me decepcionas, una adquisición tan débil no me es de provecho, y todavía no complaces los deseos de tu ama, supongo que necesito habituarte a desfallecer en cumplimiento de tu deber 3- obtiene otro vibrador, toma la pierna derecha, la eleva por sobre su hombro dejando vulnerable los encantos femeninos de la joven rubia, una rauda embestida e introdujo el dildo hasta su base sacudiendo el cansado cuerpo de la muchacha, activa el otro vibrador y estimula el clítoris, el trabajo en conjunto del falo y el vibrador elevan el goce sobre el dolor de las violentas arremetidas de la directora, se coloca ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado y de esa forma logra que el dildo presione el punto G -Ahora quiero oírte- silba la mujer al sacarle de la boca la lencería húmeda y viscosa, reanudando su espectacular penetración.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Yuri! ¡Aaaah!- los gritos de gozo contenidos explotaron a la primera oportunidad -¡Ouh! ¡Ooh! ¡Aaah! ¡Motto! ¡Motto! ¡Kemochi! ¡Sugoi! ¡Kami! ¡Kami! ¡Kyyyaaa!- el cansancio pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo y la energía sexual que se le inyectaba con las penetraciones era el motivo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es cariño! ¡Te llenaré con mi gracia!- clama la castaña, coloca a la rubia con la espalda en la cama, deja de lado el segundo vibrador y acaricia la suave piel de Nio, toma los senos entre sus manos y se deleita con su textura, lo blando de su composición y lo delicioso de su sabor, chupa las tetas mientras empuja las caderas.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!- vocifera la rubia que envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, deseaba el mayor contacto con ella, su protectora la primera persona que se interesó en su bienestar, aunque ella desde el principio sabía que su cariño no era gratis, Meichi le entregaba la seguridad, estabilidad y amor que siempre había deseado y ella le correspondía entregándole su cuerpo y alma, desde que tomó su inocencia y la amo por vez primera ella ya no vivía sin el aliento de su amada.

Los guantes de tela que cubrían los brazos de Yuri se sentían especialmente rasposos en la sensibilizada piel de la rubia, la pasión ardiente, el júbilo incandescente, la lujuria fogosa y el deseo calcinaban su piel, ablandando la epidermis, gloriosa era la sensible piel que tenía sus receptores expuestos a cada minúscula caricia, cada roce y beso sobre su ser se sentía como un maravilloso tormento.

Yuri la levanta por los glúteos hasta que su espalda es lo único en contacto con la cama, el falo entraba y salía de la vagina exprimiendo su ser, jugos afrodisíacos rebosan del Monte de Venus como una premonición de la inminente erupción, levanta las piernas al aire dejándose llevar por las penetraciones, sucesivas embestidas en un ángulo favorable inician la reacción.

-¡AAAAAAH!- de su interior emana de forma volcánica un fluido cálido que salpica con los sabrosos espasmos de su ingle mojando su vientre y senos -¡Kemochiii! ¡AAAAh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aah!

Meichi deja que el cuerpo de la rubia resbale del dildo, se quita el objeto de su entrepierna, se arrodilla sobre el cuerpo de desgastado y satisfecho -Has complacido a tu señora, descansa joven lirio, que tu labor no termina mientras vivas- le susurra mientras la desata.

-Vivo por ti, y eso me basta- murmura buscando los labios de su maestra.

-A mí también- pronuncia la castaña al complacer a la rubia con ese gesto de ternura y devoción tan simple y a la vez anhelado por los amantes, "Hashiri Nio, no tengo mejor posesión que tú".

 **Espero tengan una excelente noche y maravillosos sueños, ya saben, estas narraciones de tono elevado son las únicas que continuo con su apoyo, (sí, las otras las escribiera aún así no comentaran XD, pero como ya expliqué no me gusta borrar una historia así que sólo adelanto el desenlace, jejejeje)**

 **Gracias por leer, y en sus comentarios les pediré por favor que si desean a una pareja me lo hagan saber, o si tienen un escenario o temática para estas narraciones rondando en sus fantasías XD**

 **(Vaya si que soy un depravado, realmente no me creía capaz de escribir un bondage XD)**

 **No crean que voy actualizar sin que este capítulo reciba por lo menos un review, hasta entonces lo dejaré inconcluso, y un pequeño adelanto al próximo capítulo, Hitsugi y Chitaru en un avión XD.**


	5. Seducción

**"El tiempo es relativo pero la espera es una tortura"-"Bruno Ascar".  
**

 **SEDUCCIÓN**

El cielo alguna vez fue el límite del hombre, la frontera final, eso cambió gracias a los hermanos Wright y a todos los que vieron el potencial de las naves que desafiaban a la gravedad, ahora el cielo es sólo otro medio de transporte para la gente común y entretenimiento extremo para los más osados, por el cielo oscuro navegaba un avión de pasajeros a una velocidad vertiginosa para cualquier ser vivo del planeta, dentro de este vehículo aéreo viajaban un escaso número de pasajeros, su clase ejecutiva o primera clase estaba llena, pero el límite era sólo de diez, la clase turista con cincuenta asientos apenas contaba con doce personas, el avión contaba con cinco sobrecargos, un alguacil aéreo (porque el avión se dirigía a Estados Unidos y desde el 11S andan paranoicos), el piloto y copiloto, pero de esta treintena de personas sólo nos interesa un par muy curioso y singular, sentadas en el fondo, cerca del baño, lejos del resto de pasajeros, dos jóvenes mujeres ayudadas por la poca iluminación nocturna que ofrecían los diminutos focos que proyectaban una tenue luz azul se dejaban llevar por el básico deseo del armonioso contacto carnal de sus labios, era tal su ensimismamiento que no se percatan que los créditos de la película que se reproducía en su delante indicaban el fin de la misma.

-Oh, se terminó la película- enuncia una pequeña peliceleste con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas.

-Podemos reproducir otra, de todos modos no la estábamos viendo- menciona una alta pelirroja de pelo corto con una divertida sonrisa.

-Jejejeje- ríe el par.

Hitsugi desvía su mirada hacia la ventanilla, todo era de un azul oscuro e inquietante -No me gusta volar- profiere al cerrar la ventana.

-No es tan malo- pronuncia Namatame -Y es muy seguro, no hay porque...

El avión comienza a sacudirse ferozmente aterrando al par...

-Les habla su capitán, ahora estamos pasando por una corriente de aire, es posible que sientan cierta turbulencia...

-Sí, no me diga- gruñe Kirigaya aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Chitaru y su asiento.

-Esta situación es temporal, resistan y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad por alguna eventualidad...

-¿Qué diablos dice?- exclama Kirigaya temblando, sus pulmones parecían colapsar por el temor.

Repentinamente se detuvo la agitación del avión -Oh, no importa, hemos salido de la corriente, disfruten el resto del viaje señores. Uff, por un segundo creí que nos ibamos a estrellar... ¿Qué? ¿Sigue encendido?- suena estática y se apaga el parlante.

-¿En dónde contrataron a este tipo?- masculla Hitsugi con la cara metida entre los pechos de Chitaru, sus minúsculos músculos temblaban al ritmo enloquecedor de su descompuesto corazón.

Namatame no tan alterada como la peliceleste menciona una verdad muy cierta -No creo que importe el capitán, siempre lo dejan todo al piloto automático.

-Sí y sólo toman el control cuando nos vamos a estrellar- recita toda temerosa.

Chitaru con voz calma y maternal acaricia le acaricia la cabeza y susurra -Creo que necesitas lavarte el rostro y tranquilizarte.

-No quiero moverme, prefiero estar así contigo, escuchando la música que proviene de tu pecho- tararea Hitsugi abrazando con fuerza a la pelirroja.

-Tus palabras son encantadoras, pero ¿hasta cuándo crees soportar las ganas de ir al baño que guardas desde hace dos horas?- Kirigaya sorprendida mira a su compañera -No es difícil deducirlo, bebiste dos gaseosas antes del viaje por los nervios y otras dos ya en el transcurso de nuestro presente vuelo, y desde hace dos horas te veo juntar tus piernas y friccionarlas sin cesar.

-No quiero salir de mi asiento, ¿qué tal si hay otra turbulencia y me golpeo con el lavabo?- refunfuña subiendo las piernas.

-Vamos Hitsugi no seas infantil- musita la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eh! ¿A quién le dices infantil?- gruñe, infla sus mejillas y la mira con dureza.

Namatame sin perder la sonrisa expresa -Oh, perdón, me equivoqué lo que tengo a lado no es una niña, es una señorita delicada y de cultos modales a la que no le gustaría tener un percance húmedo en medio de un vuelo y es lo suficientemente madura para enfrentar y vencer sus temores.

-¿Cómo alguien tan bonita puede ser tan malvada?- espeta molesta.

-Jejeje- ríe entretenida con las reacciones de su amiga.

-Bien, pero me acompañas.

Chitaru responde de buena gana -Claro.

El par ni siquiera es percibido cuando se levantan de sus asientos, la mayoría de los pasajeros parecían dormir profundamente sin siquiera percatarse de la turbulencia, y un par con audífonos seguramente escuchaban música para alivianar el viaje y el susto propinado por la sacudida y el pusilánime piloto.

Frente a la puerta del baño, se detienen, Chitaru abre la puerta y con una reverencia la invita a entrar.

-¿No vas conmigo?

-No, esto es algo demasiado personal como para que yo esté cómoda- indica al empujarla levemente hacia el interior y cerrar la puerta -Listo- susurra para sí misma.

Los minutos pasan y Chitaru arrimada frente al baño espera a la muchacha, otro par de minutos transcurren y empieza a preocuparse, escucha un suave golpeteo desde el interior del cubículo -¿Está todo bien?

-Necesito que entres- escucha Namatame.

Se quita el seguro de la puerta y la pelirroja ingresa de un tirón que le dio Hitsugi.

-¿Qué?- exclama confusa la pelirroja, y cuando percibe mejor su situación queda más confundida, aunque su estado se podría definir mejor como sorprendido o excitado, Kirigaya tan solo con su ropa interior estaba sentada sensualmente sobre la tapa del retrete con una tierna sonrisa -¿Hit...suusugi?- tartamudea, ¿cómo podría haberse imaginado ella que esto ocurriría? Ni siquiera en sus fantasías sexuales se imaginó tal escenario, aunque siendo sinceros Namatame no tenía demasiadas fantasías de ese tipo y como mucho se limitaba a una sesión acalorada de entrenamiento en el gimnasio y pues como la peliceleste era todo menos atlética esa nunca se cumpliría, aunque bien podía reemplazarla por esta; su visión de la situación era excelsa, y su mente aunque madura sentía especial debilidad ante la piel expuesta, delicadas, finas y tiernas piernas de una claridad e inocencia pecaminosa se encuentran abiertas frente suyo adornando el centro de sus deseos recubierto por una delgada y tenue tela blanca, los pliegues jugosos presionaban contra la tela luchando por relucir ante los ojos que los escrutaban, unas tersas manos recorren las piernas desviando su atención, las pequeñas manos abandonan las piernas para subir por una carretera igual de blanquecina, los dedos se arrastran por una piel sin mancha alguna, terreno virgen donde escasos exploradores se aventuraron, una cintura juvenil que buscaba contrastar con las caderas, piel frágil y delgada como papel, sensible ante el mínimo roce, las manos suben hasta posarse en un sujetador blanco de floreados contrastes, de pronto Chitaru comenzó a sentir lo cálido del ambiente, su cabeza le dolía y quemaba, Hitsugi desabrocha el sostén, y cae lentamente descubriendo más piel, piel preciosa, sublime, caliente, muy caliente, humeaba, ardía y sofocaba y asfixiaba y ahogaba; Namatame casi desmayándose se dio media vuelta e intentó con desesperación abrir la puerta buscando aire y enfriar sus enloquecidos sentidos.

-Oh, Chitaru, no vas a huir de nuevo- reclama Kirigaya al tomarla del pantalón y jalar, a pesar de la diferencia en peso Hitsugi logra apartarla de la entrada y sentarla sobre la tapa del baño, fue ayudada por la falta de aire de Chitaru y su desesperación, se sienta semidesnuda en el regazo de la pelirroja y acariciándole el rostro le dice con lujuria -Hoy me cumples 3.

-Yo…yo…no pue…

-¡Shhh!- silencia la peliceleste colocando su índice sobre los labios de la pelirroja –Solo deja que te guíe.

Hitsugi posa sus labios sobre los de Namatame, el sabor, la dulzura que explotó en sus bocas deshizo todas las dudas de Chitaru, las lenguas se movían ferozmente formando un brebaje afrodisíaco en sus bocas, estando la pelirroja aturdida por la sofocante sensación era presa fácil para las manos curiosas de Kirigaya, las pequeñas falanges tomaron un atajo por entre los botones de la camisa, se desliza por debajo del sujetador y toman posición rápidamente sobre el pezón, amasando el busto y desactivando por completo las inhibiciones de la pelirroja.

Namatame sujeta la cintura de Kirigaya presionando sus cuerpos, con todas las alarmas suspendidas Hitsugi tuvo luz verde para proseguir en sus maniobras, sus hábiles dedos desabotonan la camisa de la pelirroja descubriendo abundante piel, la peliceleste separa sus bocas, sonriente observa lo que su artimaña había logrado, el rostro sonrojado de su amante, la respiración profusa y errática que inducía a la inflación pectoral, provocando que los muníficos atributos de Namatame se vieran más generosos a la vista, desafiando con desbordarse de las copas del sostén, Kirigaya responde al desafío desabrochando el sujetador dejando libre a los nobles prisioneros.

-Jejejeje ¡Kawai!- silba Kirigaya manoseando los senos de la pelirroja.

Namatame ofuscada por la lujuria se quita el abrigo y la camisa, terminando lo que Kirigaya había empezado –Uuh, te gustan mucho ¿verdad?- inquiere la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina.

-No, los odio- replica la peliceleste dejando confundida a su compañera pero sin dejar de manosear –Son grandes, me dan celos- explica para después embocarlos y lamer el centro con su lengua.

-¡Aaah! ¡Hitsugi! ¡Aaah!- Chitaru extasiada acaricia la cabellera de su amada, las caricias de lengua y su cálida humedad enloquecían los sentidos, el calor dentro de su pecho aumentaba regresándola a la deliciosa asfixia.

Kirigaya sin dejar de saborear la piel caliente y el líquido salobre que salía de los poros de la pelirroja, producto de su extenuante actividad física, afloja el pantalón de su amiga.

-Ahora viene lo bueno 3- ríe la pequeña seductora.

Desliza el pantalón por las largas y esbeltas piernas de Chitaru, la ropa retirada expuso una enorme zona de piel tibia al frío aire del cubículo, un escalofrío se manifiesta cuando sus vellos se ponen de punta.

-Chitaru es muy hermosa, es alta, bella y su cuerpo…mmmh- musita al mover sus dedos con suavidad hacia el sur, toca la tela fina que cubría su objetivo –Un manjar, jijiji- renuevan el beso, los dedos de Hitsugi hacen presión en la zona inferior.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah!- jadean entre las cortas pausas de sus besos -¡Ooh! ¡Aaah!- el placer aumenta cuando Chitaru devuelve las caricias frotando la tierna intimidad de su amante -¡Aaah! ¡Mmmmh! ¡Aah!

Magnífica se desata la lujuria cuando dos cuerpos desnudos se encuentran compartiendo la respiración, el calor, los fluidos, fusionando sus estados físicos en una sola alma que vive, respira y ama al son unánime de sus latidos acelerados, fue gestado por la seducción y nació en forma de amor carnal, este ente tiene una vida fugaz, por lo que cada instante es precioso, se disfruta cada toque, caricia, la sensación de los labios y lengua regodeándose en su morbosa danza, los dedos moviéndose en el lugar de nacimiento de la todopoderosa lujuria que asesina al sentido común y tuerce cualquier cuerpo.

Guiada por la fiera entidad Kirigaya remueve las bragas de Namatame, mueve su lengua por el abdomen de la pelirroja hacia abajo, saboreando la piel sudada, su boca se encontró en la puerta carnosa que protegía el premio munífico.

-Me hiciste esperar…mucho para esto…linda- suspira al abrir la entrada con facilidad, su lengua se mueve en el interior de la vulva encendiendo cada célula de su amada, era la llamada de peligro, su pudor estaba siendo invadido y su reacción de protesta fueron espasmos de sus piernas que presionaban las sienes de la peliceleste que se negaba a ceder terreno.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Kemochi! ¡Hitsugi! ¡Kemochi!- gime Chitaru enloquecida por el bendito placer, la intromisión en su seno se volvía insoportable, el clítoris era estimulado por la lengua y las paredes vaginales acariciadas por los dedos delgados de su compañera estimulando los receptores sensoriales indicados que liberaron un torrente repentino de endorfinas en su cerebro que fluyo raudo a través de la sangre liberando júbilo en todo su cuerpo -¡KYAAAA! ¡AAAAAH!- un brebaje glorioso emana de la fuente de la pelirroja, agua de manantial puro y refrescante que Kirigaya sorbió y se deleitó en su sabor.

Totalmente empapada lame sus dedos bañados con el néctar virginal -¡Sugoi! Es delicioso, jejejeje- Hitsugi se regodea mientras mira el pecho de Namatame inflándose y contrayéndose que adornaba la sonrisa y mirada perdida en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Fue…genial, no creía que…me estuviera perdiendo de mucho- dice Chitaru con una caliente y deliciosa sensación vibrando por su cuerpo, saliva caía por las comisuras de su labios saboreando el cansancio de su cuerpo –Debemos hacerlo…más seguido.

-¿Quién dijo que hemos terminado?- recita la peliceleste con una pícara sonrisa, se deshace de sus bragas, dejando que su amante la viera como llego al mundo, impecable, desnuda, y ardiente -Vamos, es tu turno.

Al sentirse espléndida Namatame no dudó en devolver el favor, con su mano toca la sensible entrepierna, su boca se apodera de los pequeños senos de la peliceleste, fantástica era la sensación que se apoderaba del diminuto organismo, Hitsugi jadea, se apoya en los hombros de la pelirroja para evitar que el placer que doblaba sus rodillas la hicieran caer y perdiera todo el deleite que se acumulaba en sus células -¡OOuh! ¡Aaah! ¡Sugoi! ¡Motto! ¡Motto!

Los dedos de Chitaru se abrieron paso con dificultad por el estrecho pasaje lleno de terminaciones nerviosas -¡Aaah!- escarba con osadía, su ritmo aumenta pues su tiempo de vida terminaba, sus manos ocupadas junto con su boca lo sentían, el ritmo de las palpitaciones se regulaban, creando un dolor voraz indicando los últimos momentos de lujuria en su cuerpo, chupa un seno y pasa al otro disfrutando los gemidos eróticos de la peliceleste -¡Mmmh! ¡Aaah!- las caricias se acercaban a cumplir su objetivo principal, crear una explosón erógena en el núcleo, su lengua se mueve hacia arriba llegando al cuello, su mano izquierda suplanto a la boca acariciando el busto, la mano derecha de manera imperturbable hundía sus dedos en el vientre de la peliceleste, los sonidos obscenos aumentaron poniendo en peligro el acto furtivo -¡Kyaaa! Mmmh...- Chitaru silencia a su amante con un beso, sus dedos frotan con más fuerza y precisión, pero no parecía suficiente para doblegar a su pareja, su nula experiencia en estos actos la ponían nerviosa, de lo único que conocía que podía añadir el placer suficiente para que la peliceleste se derritiera en sus brazos era el clítoris, con su pulgar soba el diminuto apéndice arrancando jadeos hermosos, la respiración de Hitsugi se vuelve errática sus ojos se cierran, su espalda se arquea en gozo infinito y -¡KYAAAA! ¡CHITARU! ¡AAAAH!

El cuerpo cansado y satisfecho de Kirigaya se deja caer en los brazos de Namatame la cual la sostiene con firmeza y la sienta de lado sobre su regazo, Chitaru la observa con ternura, tenía una sonrisa divina, mejillas rojas y su pecho se expandía con un ritmo sereno, acaricia las piernas suavemente, Hitsugi la mira feliz, y con lentitud unen sus bocas para un beso más íntimo y relajado, el beso podría ser menos agresivo que los anteriores pero sus cuerpos nunca estuvieron más unidos, sus senos se presionaban entre sí y toda la piel posible estaba en contacto compartiendo la temperatura, todo la energía y calor que desprendían calentó cada centímetro cúbico de la bizarra ubicación que eligieron para amarse.

-Te amo, Chitaru- murmura la peliceleste acariciando la mejilla de la chica más alta.

-Yo te amo más- profiere la pelirroja uniendo sus frentes.

-No lo dudo- musita Hitsugi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ouh, que cruel- expresa Namatame con una ligera risa.

-Aun así me amas- ríe siendo imitada por su acompañante -Fue divertido, pero debemos regresar a nuestrsos asientos, aunque me gusta estar así contigo no quiero estar aquí cuando aterricemos- menciona muy divertida.

-Concuerdo- dice Chitaru y procede a depositar un rápido beso en los labios de su amiga.

 **Y el resto ya lo conocen, jajajaja, he tardado en volver, perdón, estuve muy ocupado, les contaré un poco de los acontecimientos que me llevaron a tardarme tanto y no cumplir ninguna de las cosas que dije XD.**

 **Me fracturé la muñeca, llegaron las fiestas, trabajo, y ahora estoy en exámenes pero encontré tiempo para hacer esto, y solo porque es fácil hacerlo, ya saben este tipo de historias solo tienen un tipo de final, jajajajaja.**

 **¿Que "cómo me rompí la muñeca"? Pues les diré que no importa que tan bueno seas peleando si tu oponente es más pesado y fornido estarás en desventaja, jajajaja, pero debieron ver como terminó el otro XD, no tranquilos, no fue una pelea, una pequeña riña entre amigos, apliqué un suplex pero cayó sobre mi mano y pues, fue así, todo está bien ahora.  
**

 **Bien ahora no sé cuando podré actualizar las otras historias, quizás empiece de nuevo con LDM y luego LDA, Crisis y Bestia Prístina para el 14 de febrero jajajaja, sí de horror igualmente pero será mi carta de amor para ustedes XD.**

 **Bien ahora las cosas que me perdí, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, jajaja.**

 **Es todo por ahora, debo volver a estudiar, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**


	6. Lascivia

**Hola, bienvenidos a otra obscena y erótica obra nacida de lo m** **ás oscuro de mis pensamientos y del tabú que ensombrece la expresión genuina del alma, nada de niños aquí, solo personas serias y pervertidas jajajajajaja, todavía debe quedar alguien para leer esto, el sexo siempre vende desde inicios de la humanidad XD:**

 **LASCIVIA**

Un viento fresco ingresaba a una habitación en la cual una joven mujer salía del cuarto de baño envuelta en una bata blanca, el aire frío hizo estremecer su espalda, con prisa se acercó a cerrarla, al hacerla sintió un alivio y la calidez de las paredes.

-Debo recordar cerrar la ventana cuando llega el ocaso- se dice al correr las cortinas cortando todo contacto con el exterior, encapsulando su ser y alma en la seguridad de su dormitorio -Ha sido un día productivo- expresa recordando las faenas del día, toma una toalla blanca de su armario y procede a secar su cabellera castaña, se sienta en el borde de su cama para llevar su cometido con mayor comodidad, literalmente con la cabeza fría repasa sus acciones del día. "Pude haberme despertado más temprano, hubiera tenido más tiempo para escribir el desenlace del capítulo, la fecha de entrega acordada por la editorial y mis colegas es en dos meses, y solo tengo dos de los cuatro relatos cortos terminados y sin retocar, no puedo seguir postergando mis obligaciones, ganaré un poco de tiempo ahora, no hará mal que acorte mis horas de sueño está semana de todos modos mi horario es flexible." Un ruido sutil la distrae de sus pensamientos, conociendo el origen del sonido, va de inmediato por su celular, observa un mensaje que decía "Conéctate".

Sin prisa se dirige a su ordenador, todavía en toalla se acomoda en su silla, enciende la computadora y a través de un programa realiza una video llamada, se coloca los audífonos y espera a que la persona del otro lado responda.

-¡Hola!- clama la chica a la que llamó.

Shiena se coloca sus gafas y sonriente dice -¿Nio, qué ocurre?

-Oh, nada importante en realidad- dice con una sonrisa minina, la rubia usaba una pijama celeste parecía lista para la noche -Oye, ¿estás desnuda?- expresa con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué? No, estoy en bata, debe ser el ángulo de la cámara- responde riendo, mueve la cámara hasta que se pudiera ver hasta su busto -Listo, ahora me ves mejor.

Nio también carcajea -Sí, ya me estaba asustando, aunque poco te falta para estarlo.

-¡Baka!

-Bueno, no te pedí que te conectes para coquetear- profiere mientras utiliza su mouse -Recuerdas que me pediste unos videos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hace unos tres meses- responde endureciendo la mirada.

-No me mires así, estaba editando todas las horas de vídeo de ¡todas las habitaciones!- explica con énfasis.

Shiena muestra un rostro más neutral al decir -Sí, suponía que algo así tendrías que hacer, ¿cómo te fue?

-Cansado pero gratificante, aunque Haru y Tokaku no tienen acción y hay poco material de Chitaru y Kirigaya.

-Descuida, mientras el Equipo Sexy aparezca tengo material suficiente.

-Uf, es de lo que más hay- profiere con lascivia.

Shiena se percata que los archivos de video se descargaban a su ordenador y con gran entusiasmo exclama -Tres horas de carga, vaya hay mucho que ver.

Nio ríe y dice -Hablando de ver, te tengo una propuesta para que no te desesperes mientras se transfieren los archivos.

Kenmochi intrigada pronuncia -¿Qué es?

Del otro lado Nio llama con un ademán a alguien, Shiena se asombra al ver a Midori con lencería púrpura muy reveladora, se sienta junto a Nio y la cámara se comienza a alejar dando una perspectiva más amplia de la escena.

-Hola, Shiena- saluda la peliverde, la chica se notaba tan ansiosa como nerviosa, su pecho se infla con irregularidad y sus muslos temblaban.

Shiena con los pensamientos perdidos en la hermosa redondez de los atributos de la fémina y lo bien que se ajustaban al sostén se tarda en responder -Hooola, vaya sorpresa Midori, ¿qué haces ahí?

La muchacha se ruboriza al hablar -Nio me convenció...- no pudo terminar su oración pues los nervios y el bochorno la superaron.

La castaña con un estrepitoso palpitar en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta pregunta -¿De qué?

-Esto- contesta la rubia acariciando el muslo de la peliverde, el par se besa y la peliverde deshace los botones de su acompañante revelando el busto reluciente de esta.

-¿Qué dices? 3- pregunta Hashiri lamiéndose los labios.

Shiena con el libido encendido por la insinuación no encuentra forma de articular palabras, su cuerpo acalorado solo alcanza a asentir boquiabierta y sonreír con picardía al alejarse de la cámara para colocar seguro a la puerta, aflojar la bata y sentarse a una distancia apropiada para que la vieran por completo, sus audífonos inalámbricos fueron de suma utilidad en esa situación, podía escuchar las risas de éxtasis del par mientras ellas oían su respiración profusa y expectante.

-Esa es una buena respuesta- canta la rubia y procede a lamer el cuello de Midori arrancando un gemido de ella -¡Aaah!

Kenmochi fascinada con el deleite audiovisual que presenciaba dejó que sus manos fluyeran por su anatomía como mejor lo sintiera, el placer de sentir su cuerpo caliente estremecerse en sus suaves palmas era espectacular, el cosquilleo de su piel llegaba hasta sus manos por ósmosis provocando un incómodo gozo, esto hacia complicado el disfrute pero la incitaba a seguir hasta que el júbilo reemplazará las demás sensaciones dejando a las otras como conceptos abstractos inalcanzables, sus dedos encontraron su busto dando inicio al ritual de autocomplacencia.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mhmhmm!- escuchaba la castaña por medio de los auriculares, y junto con la nitidez de la imagen su disfrute era magnífico, Nio ya sin su pijama mostraba un erótico conjunto de color carmesí, con rápidas caricias y mucho contacto corporal la lencería de las chicas comenzó a desaparecer de sus cuerpos para hallarse de forma desordenada sobre la cama.

La castaña amasa su busto reduciendo la cadencia de su respiración y por ende la capacidad pulmonar generando un lascivo sofocamiento que fue incapaz de aplacar, el aire le era escaso a sus células, y cuando su otra mano encontró el camino hacia el valle austral su cuerpo casi se desploma, sus pulmones deseaban colapsar y dejarse llevar por las exquisitas caricias.

-¡Mmmh! ¡Kemochi!- gime Midori cuando Nio lame los pezones de sus magníficos senos, la rubia sostenía el busto de la peliverde con sus manos pero no se daba abasto, la carne se le escurría entre los dedos, con la lengua trazaba círculos por todo el pecho de la chica lubricando aquella porción de carne tan apetecible y jugosa.

Shiena con tan solo imaginar el sabor y contextura de ese magnífico fruto deliraba en su autosatisfacción, la saliva se le escurría y sus dedos se abrieron paso por su vulva, su mandíbula se aprieta conteniendo un lascivo alarido, su puerta podría estar asegurada pero su familia estaba en la casa, aunque a esa hora estaban en la sala frente al televisor viendo programación acta para toda las edades a diferencia de lo que ella disfrutaba, mientras su cuerpo ardía su mente encontró tiempo para divagar, se perdió en las incontables veces que estuvo a pocos segundos de perder su virginidad pero se retractaba en el último momento, anécdotas que ahora deseaba hubieran tenido un distinto final, pues imaginar y ver no era igual que tocar, sentir el cálido respiro de otra persona sobre la piel, la sensación de dos cuerpos pegados sincronizando los latidos, en esas ocasiones había decepcionado a sus parejas pero ahora se sentía cómoda con la hermana de su amiga pues era una joven recatada y amable, era perfecta ya que no le exigía nada más que su cariño incondicional, ese pequeño paseo la llevo en una ruta que no esperaba, imagino a Fuyuka libre de vestimentas en sus brazos jadeando y sonriendo mientras ella probaba su dulzura.

Nio disfruta de su banquete saboreando cada centímetro de piel que su lengua recorría en su travesía hacia la entrepierna de la peliverde.

-¡Kemochi!

Hashiri llega a su destino, suavemente lame los labios preparándolos para caricias más persistentes, se abre paso hasta el interior de la vulva con su lengua -¡Aaaah! ¡Nio!- jadea Midori enrollando sus dedos en la rubia cabellera de la chica, sostuvo su cabeza contra su vagina, la empujaba y movía, su sonrisa de placer era vacilante y alevosa, Hashiri estimula el clítoris de la peliverde a lengüetadas -¡Ummh! ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!

Kenmochi se frotaba el clítoris al mismo tiempo que las falanges entraban y salían de su vagina, sus gemidos eran sutiles pero su corazón errático, el hormigueo eléctrico en su entrepierna la trastornaba permitiendo que sus dedos aceleraran su labor agregando fuertes oleadas de placer al arrecho cuerpo de la castaña, Shiena seguía disfrutando de la obscena escena que presenciaba por su computadora.

Nio deja de complacer a la peliverde para mirar a la castaña manosearse –Jejeje, es excitante, ¿verdad?- musita la rubia, la castaña solo sonríe lujuriosamente –Perfecto, espera, tengo una sorpresa para las dos- dice al salir de la cama con prisa.

Shiena y Midori se miran algo confundidas, Shiena se retira la bata quedando completamente desnuda, en esa pequeña pausa calmada aprovechó para preguntar -¿Midori?

-Dime- pronuncia la peliverde.

-¿No tienes miedo de que Saoi se entere de esto?

-Jejejeje- ríe Ozawa -¿Adivina quién está grabando?

La cámara se da media vuelta y Shiena observa al hombre de cabello cobrizo –Hola, señorita Kenmochi- le saluda Akio con mucha serenidad y regresa a grabar a la peliverde.

-Estoy aturdida- menciona la castaña.

-Tenemos una relación abierta- aclara Midori.

"Las personas son extrañas y me incluyo, pero no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Fuyuka o a cualquier otra persona".

-¡Ara! ¡Ara! ¡Ya volví!- llega Nio muy enérgica saltando a la cama, se acerca a la peliverde moviéndose con las rodillas –Mira lo que tengo para ti, linda, un grande y duro dildo, jajajaja- la rubia se divertía y realmente disfrutaba estar al mando del acto sexual.

Midori se sonroja –En verdad no esperaba esto, aunque no es lo más grande que ha entrado por mi cunnus- dice al guiñar al camarógrafo.

-Ouh, quieres hacer quedar mal- pronuncia Hashiri haciendo una mueca.

-Jajajajaja, solo mételo, creo que va a gustarme y a nuestra voyeur también.

-Esa es la actitud- clama la rubia, toma un lubricante que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y humedece el dildo y la vulva de su compañera –Aquí voy- recuesta sobre la espalda a la peliverde, roza con la punta del vibrador la entrada sensible de la chica.

Shiena observa atentamente embelesada en la forma lenta que el objeto se abre paso dentro de la peliverde y el rostro de gozo que esta hacia al sentirlo -¡Aaah! Está dentro, se siente tan rico.

-Y se sentirá mejor- profiere Nio al empujar una y otra vez el consolador.

-¡Aaah! ¡Motto! ¡Motto! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah!- Midori gemía invadida por el placer que el lubricante íntimo y el consolador vibratorio le inducían con ayuda de la rubia, las caderas de la rubia chocaban contra las piernas de la peliverde incrustando el dildo en su totalidad -¡AAAAH!- Hashiri levanta las piernas de Midori hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombres y prosiguió aguijoneando manteniendo el placer de su amante fuera de los límites -¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaaah!

-Espera creo que así es mejor- dice la rubia al bajar una pierna y poner la suya sobre esa consiguiendo un buen ángulo para penetrarla, hundía con precisión el falo dentro de las entrañas de la mujer haciendo estremecer cada célula de su cuerpo.

Kenmochi seguía masturbándose al verlas, sus dedos escarbaban en su vientre mientras con la otra mano frotaba sus senos, en su pantalla Hashiri se inclina hacia la peliverde hasta embocar los senos, continuaba sosteniendo la pierna sobre su hombro y el vibrador bombeando en el vientre de la chica sin pausa alguna -¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Kyyaaaa!- Midori se retuerce entre los brazos de Nio y su espalda se arque juntando más sus cuerpos –Sugoi- murmulla la peliverde mirando con ternura a su compañera y esta le devuelve el gesto.

Un sonido de celular interrumpe la escena que Shiena atestiguaba con gran interés –Mushi, mushi- contesta la rubia -¿Uh? De acuerdo, vamos en seguida- cuelga el celular y mirando a la cámara dice –Lo siento Shiena, debemos parar ahora, Yuri nos llama, parece que Suzu descubrió algo interesante, nos vemos luego- ambas chicas se despiden sacudiendo las manos y se corta la transmisión.

-Adiós- susurra Kenmochi conmocionada y frustrada, no consiguió un orgasmo y seguía con ganas de sentir ese placer tan mórbido -¿Qué hago ahora? Sigo caliente- detiene su mirada en una esquina de la pantalla de su computadora, revisa el avance de la descarga de los archivos que Nio le envió, ya habían algunos videos completos –Si- menciona con una sonrisa ladina al abrir uno de los videos.

 _Isuke y Haruki salían juntas de la ducha desnudas, Sagae la abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído._

 _-Jajajaja, deja de tratar de convencerme y tengamos sexo ya 3- dijo la pelirosa separándose de los brazos de Sagae, va a su mesa de noche y saca un strap on –Date prisa, que ya estoy arrecha por las caricias en la ducha 3._

 _Sin más contratiempos Haruki se colocó el consolador y con Isuke todavía de pie se acercó a ella, la pelirosa levantó la pierna y la pelirroja la sostuvo arriba, Inukai toma el dildo y lo guía a la entrada, Sagae mueve la cadera introduciendo el falo -¡Aaah! ¡Sigue!- y lo hizo, el consolador entraba y salía de la pelirosa, Inukai se aferraba con fuerza del cuello de Haruki presionando sus pechos, sus cuerpos se frotaban mutuamente y ardiendo en deseo buscaron sus labios, de sus bocas escurría saliva y de las entrepiernas fluía un líquido caliente y viscoso._

Shiena agradecida con Nio por su colaboración se dice –Debo devolverle el favor de algún modo- sus dedos regresan a su entrepierna.

 _Isuke se separa de su amante, le da la espalda y se inclina sobre el tocador separando las piernas, Haruki se acerca con el dildo apuntando a la deseable diana, encaja el consolador en esa posición y comienza a moverse extrayendo gemidos de la pelirosa -¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!- la pelirroja sostiene las caderas de su amante mientras empuja el falo dentro de ella, parecía disfrutar el movimiento de los glúteos cada vez que sus caderas lo golpeaban._

Kenmochi se regocija en las imagénes y sus falanges en la vagina, raspaba con las yemas su excitado interior, los cuerpos deseables y sensuales que veía fornicar esparcía un torrente de lujuria y lascivia por cada centímetro cúbico de su sangre, elevando su temperatura y esfuerzo, el sudor se hace presente con unas cuantas gotas rodando por sus sienes, y otras tantas naciendo en su pecho que se expandía y contraía al son de los deliciosos jadeos de la castaña -¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaah!

 _Sagae también se inclina frotando sus senos contra la espalda de su compañera, desliza sus manos por las caderas y sube hasta el busto, endereza la espalda de la pelirosa para que ambas quedaran erguidas, amasa el busto y embiste la vagina siendo recompensada con más gemidos de agónico placer -¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah!- baja una de sus manos por el terso abdomen hasta encontrar el palpitante clítoris, con su otra mano acaricia los senos, lame y muerde el cuello de la pelirosa enloqueciendo sus sentidos, de forma rítmica acelera sus arremetidas hundiendo el falo hasta la cerviz -¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡AAAAAAH!- las piernas de Inukai tiemblan más de lo que el resto de su cuerpo hacía, solo el agarre de Haruki la mantenía en pie._

Shiena sintiendo en su vientre que la oleada de placer estaba por inundarla se tapa la boca y acelera sus caricias en el clítoris -¡Ummmmh! ¡Ammhh! ¡Mmmmmmmmmh! ¡Aah! ¡Aah!- en el momento del éxtasis un cálido jugo fue expulsado de su cuerpo mojando el cuero de la silla y el piso de la habitación, la castaña jadeante y sonriente continúa viendo el video sumamente complacida.

 _-¿Por qué pones tanto empeño? Parece que quisieras embarazarme y hacer crecer tu familia 3._

 _-Jejejeje, no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo._

 _Isuke se separa al momento que resopla –Ni creas que Isuke echará a perder su figura para que una bestia gritona y sucia llegue a la vida 3._

 _Sagae un poco desilusionada dice –Sí, lo sé._

 _-Pero muy bien tu podrías tener un hijo de Isuke 3._

 _Sagae sonríe mientras se quita el juguete sexual –Jajaja, lo siento Isuke-sama, pero soy estéril, todos esos experimentos de mi niñez me han pasado factura._

-¿Es _por eso que no consigues orgasmos?_

 _-Sí, aunque en realidad si puedo tener uno solo necesito más estimulación, mis terminaciones nerviosas están...un ¿cómo decirlo?¿Dañadas? Bueno el punto es mi cuerpo no reacciona a los estímulos como debería es por eso que me levanto de golpes que no debería pues no siento todo el daño que me hacen._

 _-Interesante 3- silba la pelirosa al tomar el consolador -¿Qué tal si vemos que puedo hacer por ti? 3_

-¡Shiena a cenar!- escucha la espectadora.

Apresurada se quita sus audífonos y responde -¡En seguida voy!- cierra el video y se apresura en cambiarse, "Vaya que ha sido gratificante, e interesante esa última conversación de las dos, más tarde terminaré de reproducirlo".

Otro inesperado sonido la distrae, su celular -Mushi, mushi.

Una dulce voz responde -Hola, Shiena, ya extrañaba oír tu voz.

Kenmochi sonríe al decir -Yo también, ¿tienes algo planeado para este fin de semana?

Fuyuka contesta algo inquieta -No, ¿por qué?

-Tengo pensada una popuesta para tí- fórmula con una sonrisa ladina.

 **¿Qué Shiena no tuvo acción directa? "¿Pues que esperaban de una nerd?" XD Ahora sí sin bullyng para la hermosa señorita de las trenzas y lentes, simplemente me pareció que Kenmochi era la indicada para este tipo de intimidad, le queda preciso, jajaja sexo digital.**

 **Muy bien ahora algo muy aparte, quienes lleguen aquí les pido comedidamente no callen, no pasen como fantasmas "¿En tus historias?" No, en todas las que lean del fandom, inyecten vitalidad a los escritores a los cuales gustan de leer, eso inspira y garantiza que continúen escribiendo esos relatos que tanto disfrutan, ayuden a que el fandom no desaparezca, en coro camaradas ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

 **#prayforanr Jajajaja saben creo que mejor este #prayforyuri o mejor #largavidaalyuri ustedes decidan.**

 **Yo me despido, envío saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador, que tengan dulces y cálidos sueños XD.**


	7. Calidez

**"Todo es relativo, el tiempo y la moral humana"- BrunoAscar.**

 **Bueno, bueno, este capítulo quizás produzca un saboragridulce, pero es para que se debatan en sus mentes jajajaja, ya saben que esperar prosigan:**

 **CALIDEZ**

Era primavera, la nieve se derretía en las calles y las plantas retomaban sus coloridas formas, el día comenzó con un sol radiante y una fresca brisa que anunciaban un magnífico día, nada más alejado de lo que realmente ocurriría, una helada cubrió la ciudad ese día y el siguiente a ese también, la nieve no es un gran problema en una urbe donde las máquinas quitan la nieve y los empleados públicos arrojan sal a las aceras para mantenerlas despejadas, en cambio donde se desarrolla los siguientes sucesos es un sitio que aunque no muy lejano si menos prioritario, en las laderas de una montaña aledaña a la ciudad un cálido hogar se hallaba incomunicado por medios motrices con la urbe.

Al abrigo de una chimenea una joven pareja atrincherada entre unas cobijas escuchaban las noticias del clima.

Una joven mujer con abrigo y sombrilla hablaba frente a las cámaras en el centro de la metrópolis -Hoy han caído veinte centímetros de nieve en lo que va del día, se espera que hasta las siete de la tarde hayan caído otros veinte centímetros, las autoridades instan a la población a regresar a su casa antes de que los vehículos se vean inmovilizados por la nieve y dificulten los labores de limpieza de los camiones quitanieves...

-Aaah, grandioso- musita con frustración una muchacha de cabello azul.

-Tranquila Tokaku, al menos así se postergan nuestras obligaciones- recita risueña una chica de cabellera rojiza.

Azuma todavía mirando las noticias dice -Ichinose, deberías poner en orden tus prioridades.

-Tal vez seas tú quién no las tiene claras- refunfuña la pelirroja al levantarse del sillón.

"Diablos, ahora que dije" piensa la peliazul mientras ve subir las escaleras a Haru.

Ichinose sentada en la cama revisa sus fotos en el celular, estaban ellas dos en la mayoría y a excepción de unas tres en las otras Tokaku no sonreía, y solo había una solitaria imagen en la que se estaban besando, eso le remordía el corazón y lo hacía mucho más pues también tenía las fotos de sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas y ellas sí reían en todas y se besaban en la mayoría, ella sabía que no podía pedirle a su novia más alegría o efusividad, pero al menos deseaba que fuera más cariñosa y menos fría, que la abrasase sin que se lo pidiera, que sus bocas se unieran más a menudo y que alguna vez siquiera mostrara interés sexual hacia ella, en la cama cuando estaban juntas se abrazaban, besaban y de eso no pasaba, ni a la parte de desnudarse llegaban, siempre dormían juntas vestidas y no era por la falta de intentos de parte de Haru, que quizás no suplicaba por sexo pero al menos le daba indicios demasiado claros como para ignorarlos o malinterpretarlos, inclusive cuando desnudas en la ducha o bañera se tocaban sus cuerpos parecía que el libido de la peliazul simplemente no se encendía, si ella fuera hombre tal vez pensara que sufre de impotencia pero no era el caso, amaba a una mujer joven y en perfecto estado físico, eso era lo que más tenía confundida a la pelirroja, inclusive Kouko que para ella era más fría y reservada que Tokaku demostraba cierto deseo sexual por su pareja o por el "Equipo Sexy" que siendo sincera consigo mismo las demás chicas también lo demostraban, y también admitía que un par de veces se encontró tocándose con la imagen de las dos chicas en su mente, pero de Azuma ni eso se notaba, claro que seguía con resentimientos contra Isuke aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que no parecía tener deseo sexual en lo absoluto por nadie ni por su propia novia.

¡Eye of the tiger! se escucha en la habitación y la pantalla del celular muestra la foto de Nio con un saludo militar y sonrisa gatuna -¡Mushi! ¡Mushi!- contesta.

 _"-Hi, hi- exclama la rubia -Oye, Haru, Sumireko nos invita a una cena, es el aniversario número dos de la marca "Team Sexy", ¿te apetece ir? Puedes traer a ese bloque de hielo que llamas Tokaku."_

"Uh, incluso Nio sabe que Tokaku es una frígida, ¿acaso el amor que creí tenerle era solo una ilusión juvenil? Nuestras personalidades no son compatibles, ni siquiera tenemos los mismos gustos."

 _"-Haru, ¿sigues viva?- dice la rubia al no escuchar respuesta."_

-Sí, lo siento me quedé pensando.

 _"-No hay mucho que pensar, ¿sí o no?- indica Nio con severidad fingida -Pero decir no tiene una consecuencia."_

-¿Y cuál sería?- inquiere la pelirroja con una sonrisa recuperando alegría con las ocurrencias de la rubia.

 _"-Tendrías que enviarme tu pack- responde con una ligera risa."_

-¡Nio!- exclama no enojada en su lugar sorprendida, cerró las piernas con una de sus manos en medio y se frotaba excitada, esa broma lasciva por parte de la rubia le demostraba dos cosas, que ella era deseable y de seguro podía encontrar en otra persona las atenciones que Tokaku le negaba.

 _"-¿Por qué tanto miedo? ya nos hemos visto desnudas, te muestro es fácil- ríe la rubia, a los pocos segundos envía una foto de ella con la blusa levantada y apretando su busto desnudo mientras esboza una provocativa mirada -Haru, dime qué Tokaku no está a lado tuyo- pide tras haber replanteado las consecuencias de sus actos."_

Haru con una risa coqueta responde -No- su rostro se enrojece y con un impulso de osadía levanta su buso color vino y baja su sujetador rosa, dejando sus bien proporcionados senos apretados entre las dos prendas, se toma una selfie y la envía al decir -Te la mando porque aunque quisiera ir estoy atrapada por la nieve.

 _"-¡WOW! ¿Desde cuándo tan audaz Haru?- exclama la rubia -Te ves endemoniadamente sexy, carajo, ¿por qué tuviste que escoger a Tokaku?"_

-Ahora yo tampoco lo sé- menciona cabizbaja al reacomodar su vestimenta.

 _Se escuchó un largo silencio por parte de ambas "-¿Problemas de cama?- terminó preguntando Hashiri."_

Ichinose responde con un dejo de frustración -Literalmente no hacemos nada en la cama más que dormir.

 _"-Uy, eso está mal."_

-¿Qué puedo hacer Nio?

 _"-Desnudate frente a ella si eso no funciona no sé qué podría hacerlo- dicta la rubia con cierto tono irónico."_

Haru suspira -No es mala idea, bueno intentaré aquella táctica, cuídate iré a verte cuando la nieve me permita retornar a la ciudad.

 _"-Aquí te espero para que me cuentes cómo te fue o para darte lo que Tokaku no pudo- sentencia riendo."_

-¡Nio!- clama sonrojada.

 _"-¡Bye! ¡Bye!- cuelga la rubia entre carcajadas."_

-Hasta luego- dice Haru convencida de que esas palabras no eran faltas de intención.

La puerta de la recámara se abre y Azuma se asoma agitando los latidos de Ichinose pues está creía que había escuchado su parte de la conversación.

-Haru- inicia la peliazul -Entiendo lo que te pasa, no era mi intención que creyeras que el tiempo que pasó contigo no me llena de alegría, pero sabes que me resulta difícil mostrar mis emociones con actos o palabras- formula acercándose a su pareja -Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo- dice al inclinarse hacia ella y besarla con suavidad sosteniendo sus mejillas entre las manos acariciándole el rostro, el ritmo cardíaco y el sonrojo de la muchacha se acentuaron de manera provocativa, Tokaku separa sus labios muy sonriente al ver el rostro sorprendido y excitado de Haru -Bajemos, hay una comedia romántica en el canal 52, de esas que te gustan podemos verla juntas.

Haru esboza una brillante sonrisa pensando qué tal vez no sería necesario desnudarse directamente para conseguir lo que deseaba -Claro- responde al incorporarse.

-Magnífico, adelantate, yo llevaré otra cobija, cada segundo que pasa el frío se intensifica.

-Te espero abajo- dijo la pelirroja caminando llena de entusiasmo.

Haru se sentó en el sillón, y al mirar la televisión notó que los créditos de la película que estuviera dando ya se terminaban, quizás cuando la peliazul la encontró pensó que recién iniciaba, Azuma todavía necesitaba aprender sobre romanticismo, pero no era un gran problema seguramente la próxima película era otra de romance pues le había parecido oír sobre un maratón de películas románticas para ese canal.

Tokaku baja las escaleras muy callada con las manos tras la espalda.

Haru con curiosidad indaga -¿Y la cobija?

Azuma suspira con fuerza y de tras su espalda saca el celular de Haru con la foto de ella mostrando sus pechos, el corazón de Ichinose se heló tanto como el ambiente de afuera cuando la peliazul habló por fin –Explícame, ¿por qué le enviaste esta foto a Nio?

Haru incapaz de justificarse tartamudea –No, es…lo que crees, solo… ¿jugábamos?

-Aah, ¿y qué tipo de juego tan entretenido tiene ustedes? Seguro es uno muy inocente –gruñe con evidente sarcasmo –Haru con todo lo que yo creía de ti, pensé que serías incapaz de una traición de este calibre- siguió con su rudo tono y distancia agraviante entre ellas.

Haru muy incómoda y temblando vio un nuevo sentimiento bullir desde el rincón más abismal de su ser y salió como una explosión –¡Cállate! Todo esto es culpa tuya para empezar.

-¿Mía? Tampoco creí que pudieras ser cínica- masculla rabiosa.

Ichinose se puso de pie y exclama –Sabes porque lo hice, porque tú no me deseas, no me tocas, no quieres mi cuerpo…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Claro que lo es, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que deseaste sexualmente a alguien? ¿Puedes responder?

-Y eso qué diablos importa, yo no soy la que engaña a la otra- profiere con ira y confusión.

-No puedes contestar porque nunca lo has sentido- reclama la pelirroja levantándose del sillón –Eres una frígida.

Azuma frunce el ceño -¿A dónde diablos vas?

Haru se coloca su abrigo al decir –Lejos de aquí, al inclemente clima de afuera, seguro está más cálido que tu corazón- se coloca los zapatos y sale de la casa.

-No durarás ni diez minutos fuera- masculla la peliazul.

-Sólo mírame, ya tengo experiencia siendo abrazada por el hielo- espeta la pelirroja al alejarse.

-Increíble, vete, veamos hasta donde llegas- dice Tokaku parada en la puerta, cierra la puerta con rabia, va a la sala, toma el control del televisor, se acomoda en el sillón y cambia los canales, "Haru, me siento decepcionada, de todas las personas tú eras de la que menos pensé que me harías esto, tú con esa cara tan inocente, con tu voz dulce y tu encantadora sonrisa…" la mente de Tokaku se detiene y recapacita su pensar –Que estoy diciendo, maldita rabia mía, Haru no es capaz, tal vez sobredimensiono la situación, solo hay alguien con la respuesta- toma su celular y marca.

 _"-Mushi, mushi- responde la otra persona"._

-Nio, tengo preguntas que hacerte- dice la peliazul con un severo tono.

 _"-No lo pensé bien al mandar la foto, solo fue un juego, no sé porque me mando otra de vuelta, nunca le he hecho nada, Yuri no me dejaba"._

-Silencio, no te entiendo bien, yo solo quiero…espera que dijiste- reacciona la peliazul.

 _"-Nada."_

Azuma no estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado lo que pensó escuchar –Estoy segura que dijiste algo relacionado con Yuri.

 _"-Bueno sí, Yuri protege mucho a Haru, pero eso ya lo sabes- dice la rubia con nerviosismo."_

-Bien trataré de ignorar lo que se supone que significa lo que me dijiste- expresa la peliazul –Entonces me dices que te siguió el juego.

 _"-Sí, prácticamente, pero creo que sufre de frustración sexual, ¿alguna vez han tenido sexo en los cuatro años de relación que tienen?"_

Azuma en silencio tarda en responder –No.

 _"-Ay vamos, ella es hermosa porque no la tomas entre tus brazos, la besas, desnudas y saboreas su…"_

-Suficiente Nio, no necesito saber lo que quieres hacerle a mi novia- reprocha la mujer.

 _"-Bueno pues hazlo tú- incita la rubia –Si lo haces de seguro ya no necesitará de coquetear con otras."_

Azuma genera un gruñido y dice –Jamás espere estar recibiendo consejos de pareja, mucho menos de ti.

 _"-Aunque no lo creas yo mantengo una relación exitosa de siete años."_

-Me dices que Meichi te tocaba desde los doce- señala Azuma con suma seriedad.

 _"-No se lo comentes a la policía- pide la rubia."_

-¿Por qué lo haría? La policía está del lado de Yuri y seguramente me asesinaría si lo hago.

 _"-No lo creo, ya eres parte de esencial en la vida de Haru- comenta con una ligera risa –A menos que rompan en ese caso no te tendrá piedad."_

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, y ya no le envíes fotos desnuda a mi novia.

 _"-No prometo nada- dice la rubia rápidamente al colgar."_

-Eh, maldita- espeta la peliazul, se reacomoda en el sillón y mira la hora –Si no regresa en veinte minutos voy por ella.

En e l sofá muy caliente Tokaku miraba "A prueba de todo" –No sé si de encontrarme en la situación sería capaz de comer grasa cruda de foca- mira su celular –Ya ha pasado media hora, mejor voy a buscarla.

Azuma al estar en la puerta con su abrigo la abre y ese preciso instante mira a Haru temblando acercándose a ella.

-Ay, Haru, lo siento, no pensé que tuvieras tanta decisión para irte por más de diez minutos- indica al abrazarla y ayudarla a entrar –Te aseguro que ya iba en busca tuya.

-Cá…llate- murmulla con su rostro pálido y labios morados.

Azuma comienza a desvestir a la pelirroja –Haru, voy a desnudarnos y acurrucarnos junto al fuego, lo aprendí escuchando a Bear Grylls- así lo hizo primero desnudo a Ichinose, la pelirroja estaba demasiado fría y aterrada como para encender su libido ante la situación, Azuma la colocó junto al fuego de la fogata, corrió escaleras arriba por unas mantas gruesas, al regresar Haru se estremecía frotando sus brazos junto al fuego, Azuma procedió a desnudarse, se juntó con Haru, las cubrió a ambas con las cobijas y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió un escalofrío terrible emerger desde su interior –Uyyy, que frío.

Minutos pasaron y el cuerpo de Ichinose ya retomaba su color natural y Tokaku decidió tomar valor para hablar –Haru, hablé, con Nio y no diré que me aclaro la situación pues sabes cómo es ella pero diré que entiendo porque lo hiciste.

-Por tu frialdad- aclara Haru que estaba de espaldas a Tokaku, pero sentía su calor recorriendo su cuerpo, sus senos en su espalda, su respiración en el cuello, sus piernas cubriendo las suyas, sus brazos rodeando su vientre.

-Sí, sí, creo que lo puedo comprender- menciona la peliazul volviendo más íntimo su abrazo –Haru te amo, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado tu cuerpo, que mientras desnudas nos besábamos yo solo quería saborear tu piel, pero no es tan sencillo para mí.

Haru ya con su piel ardiendo por el contacto pero con sus entrañas todavía congeladas acierta a preguntar -¿Por qué?

-Haru, te lo conté, mi primera aproximación a las relaciones sexuales o relaciones amorosas en general no concluyeron nada bien, no me siento segura, mi mente se enardece y mi lascivia se apaga como si me hubiera paseado por la nieve durante una tormenta.

-Estás siendo muy específica, ¿acaso quieres hacerte la graciosa?- menciona la pelirroja.

-Puedes culparme por intentarlo- profiere.

-Sí, y lo haré- dice con un atisbo de diversión.

Azuma sonríe al besar el cuello de Haru y decir –Además, como tú también eres virgen, no quería ser demasiado…

-No soy virgen.

Azuma estupefacta interroga -¿Qué?

-No soy virgen.

"¿Acaso estoy escuchando mal? ¿No puede ser? Haru es Haru, ella es demasiado inocente como para…" -¿No eres virgen?

-No- responde la pelirroja contrayéndose sobre si misma besando los brazos que la envolvían para calmar a la peliazul.

-Pero…pero…nos conocemos desde los 15 y somos pareja desde entonces, y estoy muy segura de que no te he tocado- profiere con absoluta duda.

-No, no he tenido sexo desde que nos conocemos- declara la pelirroja.

-¿O sea que antes sí?- indaga la peliazul molesta y confundida.

Haru solo mueve la cabeza afirmando tal enunciado -¿Entonces, tu primera vez fue a los 14?- indaga Azuma pero Haru no responde -¿13?- seguía sin responder -¿12?

-Sí- susurra la pelirroja en extremo avergonzada.

Tokaku aturdida continua su interrogatorio –Era mayor a ti, ¿verdad?- Haru asiente confirmando aquella duda –Pero quien es tan soez, como para violar el pudor de alguien de…fue Yuri, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no fue a la fuerza, yo lo consentí, ¿o creo que lo hice?- menciona abochornada –Es difícil decirlo, ya sabes, todas nuestras habilidades psíquicas, quizás me hizo creer que yo también lo quería, no sé, solo sé que no me resistía cada vez que me acariciaba, levantaba mi falda y su len…

-Suficiente, no quiero escuchar los detalles- espeta la peliazul.

-Perdón.

-Bien, en todo caso eso me trae nuevos conflictos, en su mayoría odio hacia Meichi, como se pudo aprovechar de su propia sobrina y de Nio, al mismo tiempo, no sé, no quiero volver a verla.

-Pero es mi tía, vendrá para Navidad- señala Haru.

-Te desfloro a los doce, Ichinose- reclama Azuma apretando los puños.

Haru se mantiene en silencio unos segundos solo para decir –Sabes que no puedo odiar a nadie, sé que su amor no es convencional pero me ama a su manera retorcida, es mi familia…- Ichinose da un fuerte suspiro –Además cada que me degustaba me llamaba por el nombre de mi madre, creo que ella tiene más traumas que nosotras- indica nerviosa.

-Haru, lo permitiré si ya dejas de contarme tus problemas familiares, creo que me traumaré.

-Está bien.

Tokaku mueve la cabeza desconcertada –Haru, estamos desnudas abrazadas frente a un fuego acogedor, pienso que es el ambiente adecuado, pero me sabrás perdonar si hoy tampoco puedo cumplir con mis funciones como tu pareja.

-Haru entiende bien- la pelirroja se voltea con su mirada brillando con el intenso rosa que le caracteriza y con las mejillas sonrojadas expresa al besar a su novia –Pero déjame cumplir con las mías.

Ichinose masajea el busto de la peliazul mientras irrumpe en su boca con la lengua.

-Haru…- gime la peliazul intentando apartarse, no estaba para nada en el estado de excitación necesario para ello después de las revelaciones de la pelirroja.

-Haru siempre ha sido la parte sumisa, quiero probar como es la otra cara de la moneda- enuncia al besar los senos de la peliazul.

Azuma gime –No, Ichi…- Haru la calla introduciendo sus dedos en la boca –Mmmph.

-Ahora no quiero que hables- susurra lamiendo los pezones, cambiando de un pecho al otro, con su mano por otro lado se movía hacia abajo presionando con suavidad la piel.

-Mmmph- Tokaku sin estar todavía convencida de que le estuviera pasando en realidad lo que veía, experimentaba una nueva sensación recorriendo su piel, un extraño y desconocido cosquilleo comenzó a pulular en torno a cualquier zona que Haru estimulara, el delicioso hormigueo que recorría su ser llegó a su auge cuando los delgados y suaves dedos de la pelirroja llegaron a la entrepierna y separaron la vulva descubriendo la delicada flor rosada -¡Aaaah!- gime Azuma, fue tal el impacto del placer en su organismo que todas sus dudas y temores se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran existido, con su mente excitada sus músculos se dedicaron a hacer lo que siempre habían deseado, recorrer el cuerpo de Haru, sus dedos trazaron con lentitud y firmeza cada cicatriz que sus yemas tocaban, a pesar de la gran cantidad de marcas en el cuerpo de Ichinose la peliazul no hallaba esto como un inconveniente en realidad su libido se veía aumentar. "Definitivamente tengo un problema, lo revisaré una vez termine con esto."

-¡Aaah!- Ichinose jadea cuando su pareja decidida a participar, sostiene uno de sus senos entre los dedos, además aparta los dedos de la pelirroja con la rodilla, frotando la pierna contra la vulva al hacerlo.

-Haru…-gimotea Tokaku al sentir como su pareja también movía la pierna contra su zona íntima, la calidez del momento, la pasión que burbujeaba en sus núcleos actuaron en conjunto para cuando sus labios se tocaran todo atisbo de control se esfumara al instante, el beso irregular y hambriento les sofocaba con impertinente lujuria, su piel ardía y gotas gruesas de sudor salían por sus poros para aplacar el calor que la fricción de los dos cuerpos producía, poco a poco Haru fue perdiendo la delantera en contra de los instintos de Azuma.

Ichinose genuinamente feliz por el desenvolvimiento de su pareja gime en agradecimiento -¡Kemochi!- Azuma conociendo sólo lo básico sobre la sexualidad decide imitar a Ichinose y procede a saborear el busto de esta, para su sorpresa un sabor agridulce invadió sus papilas, uno que le encantó.

El congelamiento de Haru había desaparecido por completo para ahora ser atormentada por un sofocante calor que irrumpía con ferocidad dentro de ella, sus poros expelían gruesas gotas de sudor, dando un sabor salino a su delicada piel, ese sabor actuó como un afrodisiaco para su compañera, la cual lamía con énfasis sus senos y las cicatrices de su esternón, la temperatura amenazaba con asfixiarlas, la cobija que las arropaba tuvo que ser desecha, quedando sus cuerpos desnudos e inmediatamente se pintaron las llamas danzantes de la chimenea sobre su piel resplandeciente, sus cuerpos entrecruzados se resbalaban entre sí, sus dermis lubricadas con líquido salado y abrumadora lujuria aumentaban su libido, las caricias se esparcieron por todos lados, y los besos frenéticos eran ley, en su reino de placer.

Azuma resuelve que está siendo su primera vez y en aquellas condiciones al menos lo disfrutaría al máximo, su boca deja la parte superior de Haru y se dirige hacia abajo siguiendo la irregular ruta de las cicatrices que cubrían la anatomía de la pelirroja, llega a su premio y lo contempla, rosados pliegues temblorosos, temían al invasor que se acercaba a sus puertas, sin resistir más lo probó, probó el ambrosiano sabor a sal y miel que se desprendía de la vulva de su amada.

-¡Aaah! ¡Tokaku!- gime Haru cuando la lengua de la peliazul se abre paso por la vulva, lamiendo con constancia toda la entrada y el timbre que producía sonidos obscenos cada que lo tocaba -¡Aaha! ¡Kyaa!- el cálido estremecimiento que recorría su organismo la hacía temblar con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro carmesí, Ichinose decidida a participar gimotea entre sus alaridos de goce –Tokaku, yo…quiero probarte… ¡Aaah!

Azuma comprende el pedido de su pareja, mueve su cuerpo hasta que su húmeda vagina queda al alcance de Ichinose pero sin que ella se alejara de su anhelado fruto, ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con probar el néctar que ahora fluía de su amor enloqueciendo sus sentidos e inhibiendo sus pensamientos? Tokaku separó más las piernas de Haru logrando que aquella sabrosa poción destilara con más intensidad, y lo disfrutó, vaya que si lo disfrutó.

Aunque no fuera la primera vez de Haru si era la primera vez que dejaba de actuar de forma pasiva solo recibiendo las caricias y el placer sumisa ante los avances de su amante, ahora no, no, ella quería participar quería degustar el apetecible aroma de otra mujer, admiró la singular hermosura de la intimidad de su amante, su cuerpo se exasperaba deseando probar aquel fantasioso sabor que debería tener el sexo femenino, y cuando su lengua incursionó hacia ese territorio desconocido se perdió en un sinfín de sensaciones quiméricas.

Ambas se degustaban, delirando con su dulzura mientras gemidos ahogados con el licor que desprendía desde sus vientres escapaban por sus gargantas -¡Aaah! ¡Mmmmh! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Uhhh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Oouho! ¡Aah! ¡Ooooh!

El sudor, sus jugos íntimos y saliva se regaban por sus cuerpos hasta la alfombra y ante el cálido fulgor del fuego, estos se secaban dejando una sensación pegajosa en la piel de las chicas.

-¡Kemochi! ¡Kemochi!- jadeaba Haru entre sus pausas para luego seguir lamiendo a su compañera.

-¡Aaah! ¡Haru!- gemía Tokaku sintiendo el fin de su delicioso suplicio.

Sus cuerpos se estremecían ante el calor de la otra y sus acertadas caricias, la sensación se volvía inaguantable para ambas hasta que sus cuerpos llegaron al límite, un impulso eléctrico que desbloqueó todos sus sensores de placer hizo que sus jugos fueran expulsados a gran presión y de sus gargantas un poderoso grito lleno de éxtasis -¡KYAAAAA!

Permanecieron estáticas en sus posiciones, saboreando la increíble agitación de sus cuerpos, jadeaban sonrientes, descansaban con toda su piel caliente y desnuda tocándose al son de sus latidos, cuando Tokaku reunió un poco de energía colocó su rostro enfrente del de Haru y le susurró al besarla –Te amo.

Ichinose sonriente inquiere -¿Eso significa que si podrá venir Yuri para Navidad?

-Ichinose- reclama la peliazul.

Haru solo ríe nerviosa –Perdón- rodea el cuello de la peliazul, la besa apasionadamente y dice –También te amo- Y eso era suficiente para ambas…de momento.

 **Bien, esto podría ser el fin de todos estos relatos de sublime lujuria pues ya escribí sobre todas las parejas pero todavía tengo ideas, todo depende de ustedes, ¿prosigo o mando este caldo de fornicación y palabras repetidas al olvido? XD:**

 **Bien saludos a todos, y que tengan un agradable día.**


	8. Lujuria y Pasión

**Hola, hola, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero veo que en algo se ha mantenido activo el fandom, eso es bueno, y como contribución vengo a dejar mi parte, habrá mucha degeneración, sexo, lujuria, sexo y más sexo, será todo sobre eso así que no esperen nada complejo, solo disfruten XD:**

 **Pasión y Lujuria**

La luna oronda brillaba en el cielo nocturno con toda su redondez, una cálida brisa se esparcía por la noche veraniega, a orillas del mar sobre una loma se levantaba una modesta mansión de estilo barroco, y abajo en la playa un cuarteto de jóvenes mujeres ayudadas por los rayos lunares retozaban en las aguas saladas del mar, las estrellas brillantes y la magnificente luna llena se reflejaban en el firmamento líquido, las olas se movían dando la ilusión de que los astros bailaban deformando las constelaciones e intimando entre sí con soberbia autoridad; las mujeres ya habían estado toda la tarde bañándose en la sal del mar y recorriendo la cálida arena de playa, pero el cielo oscurecido les indicaba su hora de regresar a su domicilio, pero ignoraban el llamado.

Una pelirosa correteaba por la orilla siendo perseguida por otra de cabellera roja la cual logró sujetarla pero tropezó y ambas cayeron al agua -¡Jajajaja! Déjame- reía la pelirosa zafándose de su amiga, se sentó sobre sus caderas, le sujetó las manos, bajó su cuerpo hasta que sus senos se chocaron y unió sus labios, se deleitaron con su sabor dulce y salado –jejeje, No me canso de tu sabor- profiere Inukai.

-Ni yo del tuyo- expresa Haruki al soltarse e invertir la situación, la estrechó en sus brazos y mientras la acariciaba sus besos se descontrolaron, su temperatura se elevó al igual que su libido perdieron el conocimiento de lo que sus cuerpos hacían, sus manos se deslizaron por sus suaves y húmedas partes, las piernas se entrelazan y el calor sumergió su piel en pasión.

-¡Hum! ¡Hum!- interrumpió una de sus acompañantes que había quedado olvidada por el calor que nació en ellas –Por más que me gustaría ver como dos mujeres esculturales se aman, me temo que no es el lugar apropiado, principalmente porque a esta hora la marea sube.

-Sumireko, enfrías la pasión- dice Haruki siendo la primera en levantarse, y al hacerlo toma de la mano a Isuke para levantarla también.

-¡Ouh!- gime Isuke –Jajajaja- su bikini había sido desenredado con las caricias y al incorporarse su generoso busto quedó desprovisto de la poca tela que la cubría, se cubrió casi de inmediato –Isuke, lo lamenta, regresemos adentro debo quitarme la sal del cuerpo.

-Querida yo no me disculparía por la figura exquisita que presentas- canturrea Sumireko disfrutando de la compañía.

Banba quien ya no presentaba su característica cicatriz profiere riendo –Ya regresemos adentro, ahí comenzará la verdadera diversión.

Una vez dentro Isuke y Haruki se despojaron de sus bikinis y en la ducha decidieron terminar lo que en la playa quedó inconcluso, se jabonaban mutuamente con el perfumado bálago, cerciorándose de no dejar ni un milímetro de piel sin el disfrute de sus manos –Tus manos son muy suaves para alguien que gustaba de ensuciarse con sangre- susurra Inukai con la tibia agua rodando por su piel.

Sagae mueve suavemente su mano hasta la entrepierna de la pelirosa –Para empezar, no lo disfrutaba, en segundo disfruto mucho de las cremas hidratantes y la suavidad de otra mujer- sus dedos se hundieron y un fascinante gemido emergió de Isuke glorificando el deleite en los oídos de Haruki.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mmmh! Estuve esperando esto todo el día- murmulla Isuke con una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Sagae la besa, junta sus cuerpos, estos se resbalan sutilmente por la espuma que las recubre, las manos de la pelirroja inician su gratificante labor, con sutileza amasa los dadivosos y sensibles senos de la pelirosa, Inukai jadea deliciosamente mientras Sagae desliza una de sus manos hacia el sur, Isuke se retuerce con una magnífica sonrisa llena de placer cuando las hábiles falanges de Sagae ingresan en su interior, Haruki aumenta el contacto de sus cuerpos presionando su busto contra la espalda resbaladiza de su amante, el placer debilita las piernas de la pelirosa que recurre a sostener su peso colocando una mano sobre el azulejo de la ducha.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaaahh! Jejejejeje Tú si sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bien 3- silba Inukai volteando su rostro por sobre su hombro para alcanzar los cálidos labios de su amada.

-Y no has visto nada 3- profiere con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sagae se coloca de cuclillas y relame la blanda intimidad de la pelirosa, el agua tibia que caía sobre su cabeza hacia los ojos la obligó a cerrarlos, saboreando ese fruto suculento, y gracias a su fructífera creatividad se dio el lujo de imaginarlo como un postre achocolatado e Isuke disfruto esto más de lo que Haruki lo hizo.

Minutos más tarde se encontraron con Sumireko y Banba en la cena, el grupo se deleitaba con exquisitos platos.

Haruki degusta con encanto el platillo que se le fue dado –Está delicioso, mis agradecimientos al chef.

-Te lo agradezco, di lo mejor de mí en su preparación- comenta Hanabusa –La carne Kobe es de la mejor calidad, su marmoleo es excepcional.

Sagae sonriendo dice –Algo me decía que así era, tienes buen toque Hanabusa.

-Sí y no solo en la cocina- menciona Mahiru muy coqueta.

-Suena a que saben cómo divertirse 3- silba Inukai.

Sagae riendo profiere –Que bueno que somos amigas, de lo contrario pensaría que es una especie de invitación para…- la sonrisa de Haruki casi desapareció al aceptar lo que sucedía –una orgía.

Sus otras compañeras rieron sutilmente y Haruki sonriendo nerviosa dijo –En que me has metido Isuke.

Hanabusa con una suave voz enuncia –Tranquila determinaremos a la dominante con un partido de póker.

-También soy mala en eso- resopla la pelirroja, y gracias a los nervios que revoloteaban en su estómago su apetito desapareció.

Hanabusa notando la incomodidad creciente de la pelirroja se incorpora, se mueve elegantemente alrededor de la mesa, haciendo relucir su vestido carmesí, con un escote provocativo que apenas si cubría su busto, su largo daba hasta las rodillas con un ligero recorte en ambos lados dando mayor libertad a las piernas, un escote pronunciado en la espalda llegaba hasta la última vértebra lumbar, donde un lazo de color negro le rodeaba la cintura, unos zapato de tacón negros de hermosa textura, todo en Sumireko lucía con una exquisitez solemne, Hanabusa toma las manos de la pelirroja y ayudándola a pararse le dice –Oh, querida, tú tan fuerte, capaz de enfrentar titanes, ¿temes a una mujer hermosa?

Sgae menciona confiada –No, solo a las que aniquilan monstruos con sus manos desnudas.

-Jejeje, pues literalmente estas no son mis manos- Sumireko toma una detallada mirada de la vestimenta de Sagae, un vestido de color esmeralda, con un solo tirante y un corpiño ajustado, su largo no llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos también eran color esmeralda, el color contrastaba primorosamente con su rojiza cabellera –Luces encantadora en ese vestido, pero creo que te verías mejor sin el.

-Y yo puedo corroborar eso 3- silba muy coqueta Inukai.

-Si ya está todo dicho, que tal si comenzamos con el juego de póker- expresa Banba muy sonriente, al salir de su asiento camina de forma garbosa resaltando su vestido plateado, dos tirantes con un corpiño holgado, el brillo en el volante era deslumbrante y sus zapatos negros tenían la alta costura a la que la había acostumbrado Sumireko.

Inukai también se une a la plática saliendo de su silla –Apoyo la moción 3- su atuendo era púrpura con un escote en equis en espalda y busto, el volante era ancho y corto resaltando la cintura y los apetitosos muslos, sus tacones del mismo color que su vestido realzaban sus blancas piernas.

-Pues a la mesa- enuncia Hanabusa.

La pelinaranja las guío por su mansión hasta una habitación subterránea a la cual descendieron por una escalera de caracol, ahí encontraron un salón de juegos con una mesa póker, ping-pong y billar, un bar bien surtido, un par de sillones puff y un sillón esquinero de líneas redondeadas de cuerina.

-Vaya este lugar es alucinante- formula Sagae.

-Sí, no lo tenía pero Mahiru insistió- responde la pelinaranja.

-Toda mansión debería tener un cuarto como este- recita la peliplateada.

-Concuerdo 3.

Sagae suspira y dice –Bien supongo que hemos de apostar algo más que nuestra posición, pero no quisiera perder mucho dinero por mi falta de habilidad en este juego.

-De ello no deberías preocuparte, como tentempié apostaremos todas nuestras prendas- aclara la pelinaranja con un ligero rubor.

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo! ¡Isuke no tiene nada debajo de su vestido!

Hanabusa más enrojecida responde con sagacidad –Entonces será mejor que seas buena jugadora.

Y con las probabilidades en contra el Team Sexy se colocó a la mesa, Hanabusa barajó hábilmente las cartas, y procedió a repartir.

-Abro la apuesta, ¿quién va?- dice Hanabusa.

-Umh, paso- dice Mahiru.

-Paso- profiere Sagae.

-Le entro 3.

Sumireko muestra su mano un trío de cinco.

-¡Verga! Isuke estaba segura que alardeabas- gruñe la pelirosa.

-Si no le importa bella dama desearía mi paga al momento- pide cortésmente.

Inukai resopla –De acuerdo, supongo que en estas circunstancias toca ser una buena perdedora 3- y vaya que perdió bien, una vez de pie sonrió con picardía mientras movía sensualmente las caderas mientras lentamente se daba una vuelta completa y se quitaba su vestido, su cuerpo lampiño de marfil brillaba ante las lámparas led de la habitación, sus firmes y redondos glúteos aturdían con su movimiento, su pubis afeitado dejaba su acuosa intimidad al deleite de sus compañeras, su estrecha cintura resaltaba su sensualidad con un tatuaje de zarzas y claveles rojos en su dorso, sus senos agraciados y generosos rebotaron al ser liberados, el vestido sale por encima de la cabeza de Isuke alborotando su largo cabello, para lo cual Inuakai lo sacude un poco para reacomodarlo –No tienen que decir nada, Isuke sabe que las impresionó por esa cara atolondradas que tienen 3- era cierto maravilladas y excitadas por el espectáculo casi decidieron pasar directamente al acto principal –Bien de todos modos lo disfrutaré, sigan ustedes, me acomodaré en el sillón a chatear mientras terminan.

En un par de partidas más Haruki solo conservaba sus bragas y Shinya ya había perdido, en cuanto a Sumireko ella seguía completamente vestida.

-¿Qué te parece si solo me rindo? No tengo habilidad en esto- pide Haruki.

Hanabusa confiada propone -¿Qué te parece echar un pulso? Es más justo.

Sagae sabía que era fuerte pero también estaba consciente de la fortaleza mecánica de su oponente –Hecho.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus miradas osadas se cruzan, Sagae activa todas las mitocondrias de su cuerpo, creando una formidable energía que movía el brazo de Sumireko, en ese instante la pelinaranja sintió algo de preocupación, sentía como sus articulaciones cedían, desprendiendo sus uniones, eso fue lo decisivo, Hanabusa no permitiría que toda su habilidad en el póker se viera frustrada por no usar sus prótesis de combate, un golpe de adrenalina reunió toda su voluntad en ese brazo mecánico y de un solo empujón venció a la pelirroja.

-Diablos- expresa Haruki asombrada –Eres fuerte en verdad.

-Oh, querida eso ya lo sabías, pero lo experimentarás de primera mano en un instante 3.

Sagae sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Acomódate junto a las demás- pide la pelinaranja al quitarse su vestidura, y al hacerlo les muestra que tampoco llevaba nada debajo.

-Vaya sí que eres buena en el póker 3- silba Inukai.

-Oh, un gusto adquirido de un antiguo pretendiente.

Sagae resignada se retira su prenda interior revelando un pequeño tatuaje en su cadera cerca de la entrepierna, flores de verbena.

-Linda, ¿te tatuaste el mismo día que Inukai?- indaga la pelinaranja.

Sagae ríe al responder –Sí, incluiré sagacidad en tus virtudes.

-Me das mucho crédito Haruki, cualquiera pudo deducirlo.

-Sí, todos menos esta tonta distraída 3.

-Qué mala Isuke- formula la pelirroja.

Inukai le guiña e invita a acercarse con un ademán –Ven para que veas lo buena que puedo ser.

-Acepta la invitación, yo regreso en un momento, sería bueno que ya estén húmedas en mi regreso- menciona la pelinaranja al subir desnuda por las escaleras moviendo de forma elegante sus piernas y cintura, procurando que sus nalgas se vieran suculentas,

Sagae se sienta al lado de Isuke, lo primero que hizo fue lamer la clavícula de la pelirosa y bajar hasta embocar los muníficos pechos de su amada, Mahiru sigue el ejemplo de la pelirroja y se hace del otro seno, lamiendo con agrado, sus dedos se dirigen a la entrepierna de Inukai, y esta gime por la estimulación en su cuerpo, Inukai les devuelve el favor masajeando el clítoris de ambas, sus jugos íntimos comenzaban a derramarse sobre el sillón.

El sonar de los tacos de Sumireko indica su regreso, bajaba las escaleras cargando una bandeja plateada con variados juguetes sexuales.

-Vaya, sí que te preparaste bien 3- dice Inukai relamiéndose.

Haruki empezó a temblar, le gustaba el sexo como a cualquiera, pero tenía un problema, no le gustaba ser la parte sumisa y eso la tenía angustiada, pues tenía consternación a ser penetrada, claro que dejo a Inukai que lo hiciera un par de veces con un strapon pero no fue como si lo hubiera disfrutado mucho lo había hecho solo para darle el gusto a su amada.

-Haruki, ¿estás bien? Te noto pálida- profiere Sumireko mientras ajustaba las correas de un strapon de color morado, todo venoso y como de casi un pie de largo.

-Creo que no, t…tengo miedo- acepta la pelirroja.

Hanabusa sonríe de forma encantadora –Oh, querida, que ternura, seré gentil, lo aseguro, ahora todas dense la vuelta y apóyense en el sillón y Haruki tú ponte en medio.

Esa petición solo aumentó los nervios de la pelirroja –Jajajaja, relájate Haruki puedo asegurarte que Sumireko sabe lo que hace- menciona Banba.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto 3- tararea la pelirroja de forma coqueta para relajar sus miedos, pero poco efecto tuvo en su humor general.

Las chicas se colocaron como Sumireko lo ordenó –Umhh, es lo más hermoso y exquisito que haya visto, esas vulvas tiernas, rosadas y jugosas, todas para mí 3- se deleita la pelinaranja con el rostro encendido con las llamas de la lujuria, hundió su rostro en la intimidad de Sagae haciéndola gemir y con sus manos que siendo mecánicas tenían un modo de vibración con el cual dio placer a Banba e Inukai.

El trío sometido a la voluntad de Sumireko jadeaba y reía con el magnífico dominio de Hanabusa en las artes carnales, lamiendo la vulva y clítoris de Sagae y estimulando el punto G de las otras con sus manos mecánicas vibratorias.

-¡Umh! Pues si que lo hace bien. ¡Aah!- jadea Sagae.

Hanabusa se regocija con los alaridos fogosos que emanaban sus amigas, el néctar que bebía se destilaba de la más prístina fuente y su sabor como hecho para los mismos dioses, aquella jugosa sustancia se le desbordaba del paladar sobrecogido por su tibieza.

-¡Ummmh! ¡Aaah! Delicioso- jadea Sumireko con el sabor de Sagae en su lengua, se lame los dedos de ambas manos disfrutando del néctar que extrajo de las otras flores -Sublime manjar- profiere mientras frota sus pechos humedeciéndolos con los lascivos jugos -Son deliciosas- expresa lamiendo una a una las intimidades de sus compañeras -Sabrosas, no puedo seguir esperando más.

La pelinaranja restriega el consolador contra la entrepierna de Isuke -¿Cuál elegir? Todas rosadas y húmedas 3- chupa la vulva de la pelirosa, Isuke gime y mueve sus piernas suavemente sin saber cómo pedir que acabe con su espera –Ummh, me encanta este trasero- dice Sumireko al nalguear a la pelirosa.

-Ouh, vaya Sumireko no te ves como ese tipo de persona 3.

Sumireko introduce la punta del consolador –Pues lo soy 3.

-¡Oooh! ¡Uhmmm!- gimotea Inukai cuando el objeto fálico se introdujo en su interior –Si es grande 3.

Hanabusa se aferra de la cintura de Isuke y con un movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas empieza a embestir la preciosa flor de su amiga, Sagae se sentía cada vez más incómoda, el rostro de Isuke denotaba cierto dolor pero en su mayoría era un gozo magnífico, en los movimientos de Hanabusa notaba cierta resistencia del dildo al momento de entrar, pero a pesar de sus dudas y miedos, una excitación poderosa se arremolinaba en su mente, Banba por su parte ansiaba su turno y para tolerar tanto la espera como el hecho de que su amada tocara a otra se estimulaba a si misma con sus falanges.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Siiii! ¡Así! ¡Uhh! ¡Kemochi!- gemía la pelirosa, el dolor inicial había desaparecido y solo el sublime goce del acto sexual persistía y aumentaba con cada movimiento de la pelinaranja.

-Sí, querida eres tan estrecha, siento como el dildo es succionado a tu interior- profiere Hanabusa llena de gusto, ser dominante era parte propia de su ser y cuando lo demostraba durante el sexo le causaba un éxtasis indescriptible.

Inukai se retorcía de placer, el falo rozando su intimidad, los muslos de Sumireko golpeando contra los suyos y las manos de la pelinaranja tocando su cuerpo jugaron en favor para que de la pelirosa salieran tibios jugos íntimos y un grito lleno de lujuria -¡AAAAAH!

Hanabusa se excita con el cuerpo sudoroso y voluminoso de Inukai -Oh, linda se que estás cansada y por eso voy a lamentar mucho esto- la pelinaranja voltea con suma facilidad a la pelirosa, le sujeta las piernas y las dobla hasta que las rodillas toquen los hombros.

-¡Mate!- clama asustada.

Sumireko besa los labios de la pelirosa y dice -Soñé tantas veces con esto- penetra el vientre hundiendo totalmente el dildo.

-Sumireko- dice Haruki temiendo por la seguridad de su amada.

-No le hago daño- profiere sonriendo -Mírala, lo disfruta.

Inukai tenía un rostro descontrolado, sus ojos se desenfocaron por el placer, y la saliva escurría por su lengua que ya no podía mantenerse en la boca -¡Kemochi! ¡Sugoi! ¡Kemochi!

Sagae enardeció en sus incontables noches no había visto así a su amante, siempre cuido de no excederse en su fuerza por miedo a herirla, pero resulta que le gustaba la rudeza y no se lo dijo.

Hanabusa repetidamente llenó de placer a la pelirosa, su boca se apoderó de los generosos pechos y con las arremetidas de su dildo vibratorio desplomó por segunda vez la cordura corporal e inundó la totalidad de las neuronas con un torrente exquisito de dopamina.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Sugoi!- gime la pelirosa sintiendo todo su cuerpo tembloroso y entumecido.

Sumireko se separa introduce sus dedos en la vagina de la pelirosa y luego se relame los dedos –Sabor de una suculencia incomparable 3.

Sagae se encontraba anonadada, Inukai parecía no sentir nada además de placer.

-Descuida ya llegara tu turno- dice la pelinaranja tocando la intimidad de la pelirroja y esta se estremeció –Pero todavía no.

-Eso linda, ya jugaste ahora ven conmigo- dice Mahiru muy deseosa de sentir el calor de su compañera.

Hanabusa sin perder un segundo se precipita a tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, el calor de su amada, Mahiru ya había jugado consigo misma y su intimidad bañada con sus fluidos ofreció paso libre y cómodo al dildo que le ofrecía su pareja -¡Aaah! ¡Justo así me gusta!

La pelinaranja posó su peso en el sillón con sus rodillas y obtuvo una postura estable para que toda su carne tocara el dorso de su cónyuge, sus piernas y brazos eran de metal, no sentían, no temblaban por la pasión que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero su pecho y abdomen si lo hacían y también sentían, sentían el calor, sudor y el estremecimiento de Banba con cada penetración -¡Oh! ¡Mahiru! ¡Tú placer me llena! ¡Shinya!

-¡Tú también me llenas Sumireko! ¡Literalmente! ¡Jejejeje!- la fuerza sobrehumana de Banba la ponía en las condiciones adecuadas para tolerar y disfrutar del sexo con Hanabusa sin sucumbir al cansancio.

El éxtasis de Hanabusa al complacer a Banba era sublime, adoraba sus gemidos, el cosquilleo de su piel al juntarse, el sabor de su piel y sus labios -¡Oh! ¡Shinya!

La peliplateada enganchó el cuello de Sumireko y unió sus labios, el dulce sabor de sus labios le daba un toque frágil a la ruda pasión que las consumía, quemaba y devastaba toda su cordura, hasta que una ebullición extrema se presentó con algarabía como un tórrido diluvio proveniente de una fuente primordial -¡AAAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡OOH!- Sumireko sonreía, y suspiraba en el cuello de la peliplateada, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose con el placer que recorría sus venas, recobrando su aliento.

Sagae se sentía más temerosa con cada segundo que transcurría, pues sabía que llegaría su turno, aprovechó esa pausa para examinar a su compañera, Isuke todavía sonreía pero miraba directamente a la pelirroja –Jejeje, me encanta verte aterrada 3.

-Y a mí verte desnuda y temblando 3- profiere Sagae agachándose a alcanzar labios de la pelirosa –Pudiste haberme dicho que te gusta duro- murmulla.

-No lo sabía 3- responde Inukai con una irresitible sonrisa.

Banba encantada con el desempeño de su compañera le dice -¡Motto! ¡Motto!- su deslumbrante sonrisa encendió la libido de Sumireko.

-Será un placer- susurra con lujuria, extrae el dildo de la vagina, toma un gel sexual de la bandeja de plata, se lo unta en sus manos, restriega por todo el dildo, se acerca a Banba y le da un beso negro (recomendación no buscar imagen), lame relajando el esfínter, introduce un par de sus dedos llenos del gel que agrandan el orificio por la cálida sensación que provocaba –Aquí voy- con la punta del strapon continua la estimulación, y se hunde el falo por el recto.

-¡AAAh! ¡Sugoi!- gime la peliplateada el objeto entra y sale generando gran placer en las entrañas de la peliplateada.

-Es tan estrecho tu culo- Hanabusa manteniendo el dildo dentro del recto levanta el cuerpo de Shinya, le sostiene los muslos con sus manos, se sienta con Banba encima de ella, la peliplateada posa sus pies desnudos en las piernas de Sumireko y por cuenta propia subía y bajaba en el dildo.

-¡Kemochi! ¡Sugoi! ¡MOTTO! ¡KEMOCHI!- exclamaba Mahiru, el gozo era tal que su cuerpo queria ceder pero dobla su espalda recargando su peso en la pelinaranja y colocando un brazo tras el cuello con doble propósito sostener su inconmensurable lujuria e intimar el acto uniendo los labios con los de su amada -Sumireko.

La pelinaranja con sus manos mecánicas complace a su amante, introduciendo sus falanges en la rosada vulva, con la otra mano apretaba un bien formado y suculento seno que se llevó a la boca el cual disfrutó como si fuera el manjar de los dioses.

Sagae las escuchaba gemir y veía como los apéndices artificiales de Sumireko se hundian en la jugosa carne de Banba, su propia piel ardía y al mismo tiempo sus miedos la reprimian, Inukai consciente de lo dubitativa que podía llegar a ser su mujer decide ayudarla a despejar dudas, dus dedos con suavidad rozan los tímidos pliegues de carne íntima.

-¡Aaah!- clama Haruki con sorpresa.

Inukai pega sus generosos senos a la espalda de Sagae mientras le susurra al oído y manosea los genitales -La deseas, no seas tímida es para ti, disfruta y hazlo como nunca- la pelirroja moja el sillón con sus fluidos al mismo tiempo que gime extasiada.

El strapon inmerso en la cavidad anal con constancia aumentaba el goce de Banba, el trabajo conjunto de todas las partes de Hanabusa demuestran su efectividad cuando un agudo gemido y un fuerte espasmo se presentó sin piedad en el complacido cuerpo de la peliplateada -¡AAAAAh! ¡SIII! ¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡SIII!

-Shinya- murmulla la pelinaranja con un espléndido cansancio, su vientre húmedo se pegaba con la espalda sudorosa de Banba gracias a la cálida temperatura de su piel jubilosa.

Mahiru se levanta algo temblorosa separándose del strapon, se inclina para degustar los cansados labios de su amada –Es hora de que reclames lo que has ganado.

-¿Eh? Hablas de mí- profiere Sagae nerviosa pues sabía que su turno había llegado.

Sumireko esboza una lasciva sonrisa –Sólo quédate en tu posición, yo me encargo del resto- Hanabusa se pone de pie y va justo detrás de la pelirosa, coloca una mano en la espalda de la pelirroja acentuando su dominio, con la otra soba el dildo contra la estremecida vulva de su amiga, el temblor de la pelirroja lo sentía incluso a través de sus manos mecánicas y el movimiento sutil del sillón -¿Por qué tanto miedo, linda?

-No me gusta ser penetrada, es mucho trabajo y poco beneficio- expresa con nerviosismo.

-¿Poco beneficio?- dice confundida la pelinaranja -¿Acaso Inukai no logra darte un orgasmo cuando ocupa uno?

-Pfft, no puedo hacerlo con nada- bufa la pelirosa.

La pelinaranja mira a Isuke –Es que no te molesta no ser capaz de darle un orgasmo a tu pareja.

Inukai sonriendo dice –Sabes bien que mi placer es más importante, puedes llamarme egoísta pero Haruki se llena de gozo al oír el placer que se desborda de mí, además me contó que todas las cirugías de su infancia la dejaron insensible en aquella área.

Hanabusa algo apenada pregunta – ¿Eso es verdad?

-Ya no tengo ovarios, no voy a tener hijos, es algo que me carcome- responde más incómoda que melancólica.

-Lamento oírlo- profiere Sumireko –Pero hoy te prometo que tendrás tu primer orgasmo y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

-Puede que sea una noche larga- menciona Sagae.

-Me gustan los desafíos, que tal una apuesta, si logro que te vengas, te cogeré por el culo- propone emocionada.

-Ah, no eso sí que no, ya lo hice una vez y no me gusta para nada- impone la pelirroja.

-Oh, vamos no fue tan malo 3- silba la pelirosa –Yo te di mi primera vez anal y tú me diste la tuya fue un trato justo 3.

-¿Y si ofrezco el mismo trato?- inquiere la pelinaranja –Sería mi primera vez anal a cambio de tu primer orgasmo y una follada por el culo, técnicamente no pierdes nada 3.

-De acuerdo pero si no consigo ese orgasmo, te cojo por ambos lados 3- formula la pelirroja.

-Es un trato- profiere Hanabusa al introducir el dildo sin demora en los húmedos pliegues íntimos –De todos modos no perderé.

-¡Ah! ¡Ouh!- gime Haruki sintiendo la fortaleza de Hanabusa golpeando contra su cuerpo, era impresionante pero realmente cierto cosquilleo empezaba a bullir de forma gratificante en su vientre, sentía como el falo vibraba sin parar al mismo tiempo que entraba y salía de su vagina -¡AAH! ¡Uuhu!

-Eso es gime para mí 3- ríe la pelinaranja podía percibir como las defensas de la pelirroja cedían ante su implacable técnica –Grita para mí, quiero saborear la lujuria que brota de tu ser, toda ella- tumba a la pelirroja de costado le separa las piernas con la rodilla, sus manos tocaban los senos y el clítoris mientras su boca probaba el dulce de los labios de su amiga.

El consolador con su incesante vibración y el ángulo que estimulaba los sensibles vasos sanguíneos dentro de su sexo enloquecían a Sagae, la cual solo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de la pelinaranja -¡Motto! ¡Motto! ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!- Haruki se colocó completamente de espaldas abriendo sus piernas para que Hanabusa reintrodujera el dildo, Sumireko lo hizo, sonreía triunfal pues la pelirroja lo disfrutaba y el orgasmo estaba próximo, Sagae envolvió la cintura de su amiga con las piernas, Sumireko respondió a esto acostándose sobre ella, toda su piel se puso en contacto, sus bustos agitados se consolaban mutuamente con cada roce que provocaba su respiración y el movimiento de ambas, las amigas se unen en un abrazo íntimo, Sumireko levanta un poco las caderas de Haruki con su mano y la pelirroja se aferra de la espalda y cabellera de su compañera mientras esta no cesa su labor -¡Sumireko! ¡Kemochi! ¡AAAAAAAAH!

La carne de Sumireko sintió la descarga eléctrica que sacudió el cuerpo de la pelirroja activando su propio torrente de lujuria -¡AAAAH! ¡OOOOOH! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!- todo su ser ardía, su carne agotada por toda su laboriosidad pedía descanso, pero tenía una deuda que cobrar, lame la oreja de Haruki al susurrarle –Ya disfrutaste, es mi turno.

-Después de esto, puedes tener todo lo que quieras de mí- jadea la pelirroja, en ella una impresionante sonrisa llena de lujuria, felicidad y gratitud quedó templada tan sólida como la hoja de un experto herrero, y en este caso fue Sumireko quien le dio esa forma con la experticia en el manejo de su martillo –Ahora entiendo porque Isuke en todas las ocasiones pide ser penetrada.

-Bueno, ahora que ya la probaste Isuke puede decir, ella es mejor que tú en el sexo 3- silba la pelirosa besando a su pareja que seguía unida a Hanabusa.

-Me temo que sí 3- le responde profundizando el beso.

-Muy tierno, pero la noche no durará para siempre y tengo un cronograma que seguir 3- interrumpe la pelinaranja al extraer el dilo y hundirlo en el ano.

-¡OOh! ¡No tan rudo!- clama la pelirroja.

-En silencio, yo sabré como hacerte gemir y gozar- Sumireko sujetó las piernas de Sagae y con el strapon metido en el ano de esta se levantó –Así te gusta, ¿no?- Haruki se sujeta de los hombros de la pelinaranja, el dildo ingresaba y salía con ligero esfuerzo.

-Mierda, duele- gime la pelirroja.

-Pronto pasara- menciona la pelinaranja –A lo mejor necesitamos otra postura- bajo a Haruki y tomándola de la mano se la llevo a las escaleras.

-Bueno, bueno, Inukai, creo que mientras nuestras chicas juegan entre sí, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo- propone Banba que ya se había ajustado su propio strapon, uno de color negro, liso y sin la función de vibración.

-Me gusta como piensas, siéntate y deja que Isuke se encargue- Inukai la hizo sentarse, ella se coloca encima ubicando el falo en su preciosa intimidad, se sienta introduciendo el objeto, Shinya la toma de la cintura y la ayuda en el ritmo del movimiento.

-¡Si! Me fascina ver a esas nenas rebotar- profiere Mahiru al atrapar uno de los generosos senos de Isuke con su boca.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Vamos, Mahiru, no te quieres quedar atrás, jejeje 3.

-¿Qué te parece así?- expresa Banba ubicándose de mejor manera para aumentar la velocidad de sus arremetidas.

-¡Sí! ¡Así!

Haruki coloca uno de sus pies en una grada y se aferró con ambas manos del barandal de la escalera, por su parte Sumireko untó gel en el juguete y volvió a transgredir el recto de su amiga pero de una manera más dócil en esta ocasión.

-¡Oh! Fíjate como entra, lo sientes, suave y profundo 3- expresa llena de lascivia la pelinaranja.

-¡AAh! Solo dame otro orgasmo y termina rápido para que te pueda devolver el favor- menciona la pelirroja sintiendo un alivio en su cavidad rectal en relación con la anterior vez, el gel la ayudaba a soportar y disfrutar el estímulo en aquella sensible zona.

Tras un par de embestidas Hanabusa mira a su esposa divertirse junto a Inukai e idea un plan infalible –De acuerdo, entonces hagamos que el tiempo que queda valga la pena- se separa y la carga en brazos con suma facilidad –Vamos, que esta orgía tiene que cumplir con los requisitos- la puso sobre el sofá llamando la atención del otro par –Hay que divertirnos juntas.

-Una idea brillante 3- dice la pelirosa.

Haruki se queda recostada de espaldas, Inukai se recuesta sobre su pareja en la posición 69, procedieron al placer oral mutuo al instante, por su parte Sumireko tras besar a su amada reintroduce el falo en último lugar donde lo había puesto al igual que Banba.

Gemidos placenteros y jadeos exhaustos, sonidos lascivos y bullicio obsceno se desataba sin cuartel en esa habitación, los falos producen una eufonía sicalíptica en sus constantes arremetidas, la salada agua que escapa de sus poros ponen sus cuerpos pegajosos, la saliva insípida se mezclaba con los zumos genitales de erótica delicia, el gozo parecía sempiterno cuando un honda sensación emergió desde el núcleo mismo despedazando toda cordura e inhibición remplazándolos con algarabía y fervor lujurioso que sacude el cuerpo.

-¡OOOOOOH! ¡KYAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡SIIIIIIII!- dejo a criterio decidir quién grito que cosa, jejeje.

Sumireko tiembla y cede ante el cansancio pero es atrapada por Mahiru –Tranquila linda, quizás ya has tenido suficiente- le dice muy sonriente antes de besarla.

-Gracias, cariño, pero también debo pagar mis deudas y el cronograma debe proseguir- indica con una sonrisa somnolienta –Oh, necesito algún energizante.

-Yo lo traigo- dice la peliplateada.

Sagae e Inukai se incorporan y no dejan que la pelinaranja se aburra, la besan y lamen los senos, Haruki desata la correa que mantenía el dildo unido a Hanabusa, si iba a penetrarla usaría el mismo objeto de su temor y placer.

Haruki introduce sus dedos en la vagina de Hanabusa arrancando un gemido –Mira lo mojada que estás, realmente estás impaciente por tu turno, ¿tanto te gusta el sexo anal?

-Todo tipo de placer me fascina, como la supremacía y la venganza- responde con una sardónica sonrisa.

-Oh, pensé que solo eras algo narcisista pero en definitiva eres una megalómana- expresa Sagae con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, pero importa eso ahora- menciona al lanzarse contra ella y besarla apasionadamente.

-Hey, no se atrevan a dejarme a un lado- reclama la pelirosa al unírseles.

Banba regresa con un sixpack de redbull –Tomen uno, que apenas son las diez, hay horas que todavía podemos aprovechar.

Las chicas beben, refrescándose y energizando sus cansados músculos, en esta pausa se sonrieron en silencio y mostraron su cara más afable y sincera entre ellas.

Haruki fue la primera en romper esta calma, al levantarse y ponerse el strapon -¿Dónde está ese lubricante?

Sumireko toma el lubricante, abre las piernas y untando la sustancia en su ano le dice con el rostro sonrojado –No malgastes el karma, hazme gritar.

Las mejillas de Sagae enrojecen y el deseo elevó su temperatura hirviendo su sangre –Kami-sama, ¿por qué me rindo tan fácil ante la tentación?- fue sin demora a los brazos de Sumireko introduciendo el falo en el orificio ya preparado -Oh, Sumireko, siento tu estrechez.

-Y yo te siento dentro de mí ¡Oooh! ¡Kemochi!

Banba se acerca y lamiendo la oreja de Haruki le dice –No creerás que puedes disfrutar de mi esposa sin que yo participe, ¿verdad?

Tuvieron que reubicarse, Sagae se sentó, Hanabusa se puso de espaldas a ella, se sentó en el falo, Banba llegó por el frente y la penetró por la vagina, en una coordinación jactanciosa estimulaban a la pelinaranja -¡ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR! ¡OOOH! ¡ESO ES, NENAS! ¡OOOOH! ¡LAS SIENTO DENTRO! ¡SUS FALOS COMPRIMEN MIS ENTRAÑAS! ¡AAAAAH! ¡OOOOOH! ¡SIIIIII!- Isuke se unió a la orgía tras encontrar otras correas con un consolador verde esmeralda, liso, brillante y lleno de ondulaciones, lo mete en la boca de Sumireko -¡UUUUHMM! ¡OOUHM! ¡AAAH! ¡UUUUHMMM!- las tres mujeres brindaban su energía para complacer a su amiga y a ellas mismas en el proceso, ninguna de ellas pensó jamás encontrarse en un acto tan lleno de depravación y lujuria, bueno Isuke sí y se deleitaba en el acto, el cuerpo de Hanabusa se estremece y un torrente cálido es evacuado por su vulva, con el dildo fuera de su boca expresa toda satisfecha –Sublime- su pecho se expandía y contraía del mismo modo que sus pupilas –Traigan los dildos dobles.

Haruki y Banba fueron por los dildos en lo que ellas elegían Isuke penetró a la pelinaranja en su vulva –Esta fue sin duda…una de las mejores ideas que…he tenido.

-No te lo…cuestiono, linda- expresa Sumireko apretando los muníficos senos de la pelirosa.

-Esto es increíble, pero no es algo que me gustaría contarle a las chicas en nuestro próximo encuentro- menciona la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, según tengo entendido hiciste tríos con Otoya, y para serte sincera nosotras también, pero no en Myojo- ríe la peliplateada, escoge un dildo venoso y rosado, Haruki por su parte uno con cabezas grandes para evitar que se resbalen y de color aquamarina.

-Oh, ya vienen de regreso, quería disfrutar un poco más de esta vagina de noble casta 3- silba la pelirosa sobando el clítoris de la pelinaranja.

Shinya sonriendo profiere –Por mí no hay problema, ten usa esto- le entrega el falo –Ahora, Haruki, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos.

-Tengo una idea para divertirnos las cuatro pero no sé si es físicamente posible- enuncia la pelirroja.

-¿UH?- expresó todo el grupo.

Isuke y Sumireko se unieron, ambas con una pierna recostada sobre el sillón y otra doblada contra el respaldo, Haruki introdujo una pierna en el espacio libre que había entre las piernas, sentándose sobre Inukai, por su parte Banba hizo lo mismo del lado de Sumireko y luego se unió con Haruki, sus glúteos empezaron a chocar entre sí con el movimiento, Inukai y Hanabusa también se unieron al compás con el dildo generando lascivos sonidos al resbalarse dentro de sus núcleos, al poco tiempo de comenzado se percataron de que ya habían quedado atrapadas, por la lujuria y la exuberante posición que habían tomado que las enredo e impidió que sus cuerpos se separaran lo suficiente como para que los falos pudieran desprenderse por error y aprovecharon ese factor, vaya que lo aprovecharon.

Isuke disfrutaba del cálido cuerpo de su amada sobre el suyo, el roce de sus pezones contra la piel húmeda, sus besos apasionados y el placer que se bombea a su interior por acción de Sumireko.

Haruki se esforzaba por mantener la cordura, el dildo que la fornicaba no tenía piedad, sus nalgas golpeaban sin cesar las de Mahiru y su pubis se frotaba contra el vientre de su apreciada pelirosa, el aromático sabor de Inukai y sus senos resbalándose entre sí también cooperaban sin reparo para someter su voluntad.

Mahiru navegaba por un mar lleno de ondas de placer y cortos períodos de calma que solo volvían más tortuoso su deleite, el falo revolviéndose en sus entrañas, y el insoportable calor de su cuerpo en contacto con el de su mujer.

Sumireko sentía impotencia en todo su ser pues sus piernas y brazos no podían experimentar el gozo que sus partes más jugosas deseaban compartir y relajar el placer ardiente que las consumía, sus senos temblaban sin control y su vientre se arremolinaba con sensaciones desconocidas para ella.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡KAMI-SAMA!- gime Sagae.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡KEMOCHIIII!- gimotea Inukai.

-¡SUGOI! ¡SUGOI! ¡AAAAAAAAH!- grita Banba.

-¡OOOOHHH! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIIIIIII!- clama Hanabusa.

El grupo se vio conmovido por unas orgías de sensaciones alucinantes y morbosas, su piel en llamas se derretía fusionando a las cuatro en una sola masa temblorosa y obscena de la cual se desprendía un vaho tibio y oloroso, sus fluidos derramados por todo el sillón formaba una película viscosa y resbalosa, los cansados pulmones y músculos encontraron gran dificultad al momento de separar los cuerpos.

-¡UUff!- suspira Inukai muy sonriente -Tenemos que reunirnos de esta forma en otra ocasión 3.

-Oh, querida, esto no acaba todavía, falta un punto en mi cronograma- anuncia Hanabusa de una forma muy coqueta.

-¿Eh?- expresa Haruki -¿Qué guardas en tu baúl de sorpresas Sumireko? 3

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo- profiere Banba emocionada.

Hanabusa toma su celular, envía un mensaje y reposa sobre el sillón con una cara de ansiedad y deseo.

Por las escaleras en caracol bajan lentamente cuatro conejitas de Playboy, con trajes negros y orejas blancas, todas poseían una voluminosa figura comprimida en cuerpos de no más de 1,65m; las chicas sonrientes se colocan frente a ellas y esperan ordenes de Sumireko, de izquierda a derecha eran de la siguiente forma, la primera una hermosa mujer de ébano, cabello negro largo y liso, ojos esmeralda; la segunda una japonesa de cabello negro y ojos azules; la tercera una mujer caucásica, su cabello castaño y ojos azules la hacían encantadora y al final una japonesa de piel morena, un cabello rosa y ojos dorados.

Hanabusa se levanta, se les acerca y las presenta de derecha a izquierda -Ésta es Lorena Tapia, corredora olímpica; ella es Mami Uchiha, pasante y becada en una de mis empresas; esta lindura es Nina Opparin, tenista rusa; y al último, pero no menos exquisita, Akari Aisuzu, periodista, oh y si lo preguntan, si, son modelos y han posado para Playboy.

-Vaya, sí que sabes cómo tratar a tus invitadas, linda 3- silba la pelirosa, ella se levanta y toma un strapon.

-Elijan a la que deseen, menos a mí hermosa Mami, tengo que darle buen provecho a mi dinero- menciona la pelinarnaja lamiendo el cuello de esta chica la cual se estremece.

Banba viendo nerviosa a su amiga pelirroja le dice –No te retraigas, o ¿acaso piensas rechazar el presente de tu anfitriona?

-Supongo que no haría ningún mal, siempre quise probar el sexo con una latinoamericana- profiere Sagae con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues ve por ella, tigresa 3- le susurra Inukai que había llegado por detrás, le coloca un strapon en las manos –Disfruta, que yo voy por la rusa.

-Bueno yo voy a hacer gemir a otra pelirosa esta noche- ríe Shinya.

Y horas pasaron donde la depravación, lujuria, pasión y los deseos más primitivos e instintivos de la humanidad se desataron sin cuartel dejando exhaustas a las mujeres con una palpitante sensación de satisfacción rebosando por todo su organismo.

En la mañana, en una mesa fuera de la casa tapadas por una sombrilla nuestras cuatro chicas desayunaban.

-Este café está delicioso- dice Haruki saboreando el néctar.

-Oh, es chocolate, querida- informa Hanabusa.

-Oh, eso lo explica- ríe.

-Este chocolate tiene un aroma sublime- enuncia la pelirosa.

-Sí, es traído directo de Ecuador, es tan bueno el de Colombia, o como la colombiana de anoche, ¿verdad Haruki?- menciona Banba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

-La verdad, sí, todavía no puedo creer que pudieras encontrar mujeres tan hermosas y lesbianas para que nos acompañasen- expresa Sagae con un brillo renovado en sus pupilas pues logró conocer la satisfacción sexual plena.

Hanabusa algo confundida dice -¿Qué? No, ninguna de ellas era lesbiana, pero sabes que he aprendido en mi vida llena de facilidades, el dinero te consigue lo que desees y logra que la gente haga cosas que de las que se pensaban incapaces y tú debes aprovechar.

Haruki quedó en silencio y su apetito se esfumo –Kami-sama, ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?

-Oh, linda debes dejar de dar vueltas en el asunto, fue divertido y eso es lo que cuenta 3- formula la pelirosa con una lasciva sonrisa, procede a besarla y la pelirroja rebobina su cabeza.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

 **Pues ustedes sabrán si le dan la razón o no, jejejeje, en todo caso, gracias por llegar acá sin regresare por la gran cantidad de obscenidades sexuales y gramaticales que leyeron, porque soy yo el primero en admitir que el léxico usado en esta libidinosa narración no es el más extenso o rico que haya presentado, pero como básicamente es solo hentai, pues no viene mucho al caso sinceramente, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les envío saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.  
**

 **¡Larga vida al Yuri!**


	9. Poder y Placer

**"La oscuridad invade mi vida desde que tu luz se alejó"-BRUNOASCAR (Díganme si ya han leído una frase como esa, no vaya ser que tenga Copyright XD)**

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo a otra obscena narración donde los pensamientos más morbosos toman forma de un ardiente sexo lésbico apto solo para hombres y mujeres pervertidas, jajaja, lean y disfruten:**

 **PODER Y PLACER**

El poder corrompe, el dinero compra voluntades, el conocimiento abre puertas y la voluntad es imparable, difícil es que alguien pueda tener todo esto pero no imposible, y si una persona logra tenerlo que haría con toda esa influencia sobre el resto, obviamente lo que se le venga en gana, sus más oscuros deseos serían cumplidos y nadie se lo impediría.

Meichi Yuri, telépata poderosa, líder absoluta del submundo japonés, mente estratégica y prodigiosa, y de voluntad férrea, ya lo había conseguido todo ahora solo le tocaba cosechar los frutos y disfrutarlo.

Yuri se hallaba en Moscú en un penthouse disfrutando de un vodka de vainilla mientras observaba la noche moscovita, las luces de los edificios, autos y lámparas, los letreros de neón en los barrios marginales y las enormes pancartas y pantallas que sin cesar emitían propaganda consumista, pero no estaba en Rusia por placer, negocios serios la colocaron en esa suite, ya tenía control total de la yakuza en Japón y en las diversas células de esta misma organización alrededor del mundo, pero la mafia rusa todavía se resistía, todas las otras inclusive las triadas se sometieron ante Yuri y abandonaron sus negocios en Japón, pero no los rusos, no se rendían, no cedían terreno sin pelear y cuando perdían aplicaban su muy conocida y efectiva política de "Tierra Arrasada" quemando todo, dinero, material, infraestructura e información, impidiendo que Meichi recuperara algo después de sus incursiones, esto ya la tenía agotada, no importaba cuantos matara siempre habían más, eran como cucarachas donde había una esperaban cien más para remplazarla, esa noche tuvo una reunión con el líder de la mafia rusa, no llegaron a nada, la reunión terminó en una discusión acalorada y amenazas de muerte como cualquier otra reunión de organizaciones criminales, ella decidió salir para disfrutar del lugar, y los beneficios que le proporcionaba el dinero.

\- De acuerdo, ya esperé suficiente, ¿encontraron un buen lugar para divertirse?- inquiere Yuri terminando el vodka de su vaso.

-Pues bien hay este local donde puedes ver rusas esculturales jugar billar desnudas, claro que hay otro precio si desea el "paquete completo"- recita Nio con su tablet.

-Yo encontré este lugar " Плохие девушки (Plokhiye devushki)", se traduce como "Chicas Malas", un centro nocturno con strippers de talla internacional solo por esta semana, y con "espectáculo privado" para todo aquel que pueda pagar el precio- menciona Takechi que pidió acompañarlas porque siempre le gustaba darse una vuelta por Rusia.

-Sí, suena bien- profiere Yuri al levantarse de su sillón.

El par se mira y preguntan al unísono -¿Cuál?

-Ambas, vístanse, tienen treinta minutos hasta que llegue la limusina, usen vestido y nada de ropa interior pienso dar una vuelta por la ciudad haciendo reconocimiento y aprovecharé ese tiempo- formula con una sonrisa ladina y dirigirse a la habitación para cambiarse.

Otoya y Hashiri sintieron un escalofrío por sus espinas tras sus palabras.

-Bien, será una buena noche supongo- menciona Takechi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nio temblando expresa -Sin duda solo espero que no se emocione demasiado.

* * *

Una suntousa limusina de ocho metros de largo con vidrios polarizados y aprueba de balas transitaba la urbe con mecánica paciencia, un elegante conductor ejercía su profesión con orgullo y agrado, no en todos los trabajos tienes la oportunidad de oír los gemidos de éxtasis que produce una voz femenina en lugar de la radio, sus ganas de tener imágenes eran fuertes pero más lo era su deseo de conservar el empleo así que se conformó con el audio.

En el interior del vehículo en la zona del cliente tres mujeres adultas de exquisita figura disfrutaban del sexo lésbico consensuado.

Nio con un vestido negro corto y con escote estaba recostada sobre su espalda, Yuri lamía la vulva de la rubia, Takechi desnuda debajo de Yuri chupaba el néctar de la castaña, Meichi igual sin vestido movía sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Otoya mientras saboreaba a su protegida.

-¿Cómo...vamos a... ¡Aah!- gime Hashiri al sentir las falanges de Yuri entrar en su vientre.

-¿A saber que buscamos si aquí adentro hacemos de todo menos escudriñar las calles?- expresa Meichi que sentía un cosquilleo erótico en su entrepierna por la lengua de la pelimorada pero ella podía manejar esa sensación para no entrecortarse aunque sus mejillas mostraban lo evidente, disfrutaba del momento -Fácil mi niña, tengo informantes, el chofer se detendrá en un semáforo, uno se acercará y dejará el recado con él, ya vamos dos, faltan tres, no desperciemos más tiempo.

-¡AAAMM!- gimotea la rubia.

-¡UUHH!- jadea Takechi.

Yuri con sus dedos extrae el jugo íntimo de Nio y con su boca lo recolecta deleitando su paladar, lo mismo prosigue a hacer con Otoya, los alaridos y obscenos sonidos provocaban euforia en Meichi, el placer de tener jóvenes mujeres entre sus dedos y el calor que éstas desprendían y brindaban revitalizaba su espíritu para ella la juventud siempre tuvo un sabor dulce.

-Sabroso- enuncia Meichi con un tono lascivo mientras lamía sus dedos bañados en la hidromiel que extrajo del sublime par de fuentes.

Otoya se desliza por debajo de las piernas de Yuri hasta colocarse tras ella y presionar su busto contra la espalda -Meichi, ¿por qué estamos contactando con los informantes del sector?- le pregunta, su lengua repasaba el sensible cuello de la castaña.

-Oh, mmh, simple corazón, por seguridad, podrían haber preparado un atentado ya, por eso doy este paseo para conocer los rumores en la calle- comenta Yuri atrayendo a Nio quien con sus veinte años ahora presentaba una figura generosa y sus tatuajes acentuaban esa sensualidad natural.

-Y si esto era tan peligroso, ¿por qué no vino Diana?- indaga Hashiri al embocar un seno de pezón firme.

-Uhmmm, si la traía me arriesgaba a una crisis diplomática- responde la castaña acariciando la cabellera de la rubia.

Takechi desliza su mano por el abdomen de Meichi hasta que sus dedos llegan a la vulva -¿Y por qué es eso?

-Ouh, ella formaba parte de un grupo terrorista llamado "RAGNAROK" de ahí obtuvo su alias, en fin, ellos robaron tres ojivas nucleares- Yuri no debía decir más para que ellas entendieran.

-¡Wow!- clama Nio.

-Vaya- pronuncia Otoya dejando de tocar a Yuri, pues si que sorprendía aquello -¿Qué hicieron con ellas? No las usaron porque ya nos habríamos enterado todo el mundo, literalmente- indica la pelimorada con razón.

-Las vendieron en el mercado negro- profiere Yuri sonriendo por la actitud cohibida que obtuvieron las chicas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Nio.

-Yo las compré- dice con una sonrisa de verdadera diversión, la cara de shock del par le encantaba -Porque otro motivo creían que un gran orden de carácter global como lo es la organización a la que pertenecemos todos los Primer me ha permitido campar a mis anchas y tomar control en Japón, solo hay una forma de negociar con ellos, con fuerza absoluta e indebatible- sonríe con superioridad.

Habían cosas que ni siquiera Nio sabía de Yuri, y nadie en el mundo conocía todos los recursos, estratagemas y aliados con los que Meichi contaba excepto ella misma -Oh por favor, quiten ese semblante tan ensimismado, quiero un poco más de acción antes de ir al billar desnudista.

-Bueno, podemos seguir preguntando después- dice Otoya, tomando los senos de Meichi entre sus manos.

Meichi sujeta la cabellera de Nio y la guía hacia su vientre -Eso es mis niñas- jadea al sentir la húmeda boca de su rubia favorita usar la lengua para separar los pliegues carnosos de la vulva y alcanzar la rosada carne.

Takechi frotaba su busto contra la espalda de Yuri, le masajeaba los pechos y lamía la oreja, Otoya pretendía estimular todas las zonas erógenas de la parte superior y que Hashiri se encargara de las de abajo, si le brindaban una buena noche a la castaña era seguro que serían recompensadas y Takechi deseaba algo que solo Yuri podía conseguir, en todo caso la excitación del momento le carcomía los pensamientos, empezó a frotar también su pubis contra la espalda baja de su jefa, dejando fluir una pequeña cantidad de un fluido cálido que intensifica la lujuria de Meichi.

-¡Oh! Eso es bueno, ahora de verdad estoy cachonda- (Bueno ya hacía falta un modismo de España en algún lado).

Yuri tumba a Takechi, separa las piernas de la pelimorada y junta sus vulvas -Esto seguro es mejor que las tijeras que acostumbras- se mofa la castaña moviéndose con paciencia y lentamente subiendo el ritmo.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Follame!- gime la pelimorada.

-¡Uhmm! Tú coño es tan jugoso y rico, esto te gusta, ¿verdad? Eres mi pequeña golfa, ¿cierto?- dice la castaña extasiada con la actividad.

-¡Oooh! Sí, sí, soy tu golfa Yuri, hazme todo lo que quieras. ¡Uuumh!

Nio se acerca a la pelimorada para besarla y chupar los senos -¡Ñommy! Sabes a mora, ¿usaste un jabón líquido?

-¡Aaah! No, un baño de...jugo de mora, da vit...taminas a la piel y este to...ono tan rosa que tengo ¡Aaamm!- logra informar la pelimorada en medio de jadeos, con sus dedos ingresa en la vagina de su rubia amiga -Es un tip...que no me molesta com...compartir. ¡UUHH!

-Lo agradezco, ummh- le sonríe Nio sintiendo los hábiles dedos de Takechi moverse en su vagina, estimulando los sensibles vasos sanguíneos.

Meichi observa al par que jugueteaban entre ellas al mismo tiempo que ella frotaba su pubis contra el de Otoya -Podría ha...aber muj...jer más afortunada que yo, uuuh, dos nenas tan ricas a mi dispo...cisión, oouhm, vamos, pongamos más esfuerzo, ya estoy por correrme.

Los movimientos de cadera se hicieron más rápidos, el roce mas fuerte, la excitación más viva y los gemidos -¡SUGOI! ¡KEMOCHI! ¡SIIIIIÍ! ¡AAAAH!- rebosaron de sus gargantas intensificando su deleite.

Yuri sentía palpitar su núcleo -Ya debe estar recogiendo el último recado, pónganse sus vestidos, saldremos a divertirnos- dice y procede a besar con pasión a sus acompañantes.

* * *

La limusina se desvió del centro de la urbe y a unos pocos kilómetros de los suburbios, en una mansión de estilo Rococó se detuvo.

-Este no me parece ninguno de los lugares que sugerimos- enuncia Takechi mirando por la ventana.

-Es cierto- concuerda Nio.

-No, pero tiene todo lo que sugirieron- comenta Meichi.

Hombres fornidos se aproximan, abren la puerta y con cordialidad las reciben -Bienvenida Milady- dicen en ruso.

-Gracias, caballeros- Meichi responde en ruso de igual manera, sale del vehículo usando un vestido elegante de color carmín, con un escote en V y largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura desde el muslo del lado derecho, unos zapatos negros de tacones que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y el sobrio pintado de sus uñas, una capa de esmalte transparente y en la punta una fina línea blanca, tal como en sus manos.

Takechi la siguió, su vestido lila sin tirantes era ajustado en el busto y el resto de sus curvas reluciendo su feminidad, más aún cuando desde los muslos ya no la cubría, sus uñas en esmalte negro le daban misterio y sus tacones cerrados color lila junto a su vestido indicaban su efusividad -Esto se ve mejor en persona.

Hashiri con su vestido de escote en X se veía muy apetecible, sus tatuajes y uñas rojos contrastaban entre su blanca piel y lo negro de su vestido, sus tacones negros tenían correas que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla -Ya puedo sentir un cosquilleo en mi piel- menciona al esbozar una sonrisa afilada.

Ingresan por la puerta principal mientras la limusina va al patio trasero.

La recepción adornada con paredes en las que alfombras persas colgaban, una alfombra roja en el piso, cuadros sugerentes pintados al óleo, una recepcionista atendía un escritorio de caoba, detrás una escalera ancha con dos rutas a seguir, izquierda y derecha.

-Bienvenidas, acérquense, pidan lo que buscan y les indicaré a que sector ir por el servicio que necesitan- profiere en ruso con mucha amabilidad -Tenemos hombres jóvenes de mucha vitalidad y maduros con mucha experiencia, o tal vez prefieran lo más cotizado, sementales de enormes proporciones.

-No gracias- responde Yuri con una sonrisa -En realidad busco el toque femenino, me interesa el billar.

-Oh, por supuesto, segunda planta a la derecha, hablen con Rodión, el les mostrará un catálogo de nuestras chicas en ese servicio.

-Se lo agradezco señorita.

-Que tengan una agradable velada.

Yuri y su comitiva subieron las escaleras de escalones de mármol, pasaron a su derecha un grupo de figuras femeninas en vestidos de sirvientas muy provocativas -¡Oh! Sirvientas francesas, diablos, me encanta la oferta de este lugar- profiere Otoya sin despegar la vista de las mujeres.

-Ya las he probado, pero lo del billar no, así que experimentaremos eso esta noche y mañana, u otro día te dejaré jugar con las mozas.

-Suena justo- dice la pelimorada retomando su camino.

En un pasillo amplio un hombre de cabello rubio, unos cuarenta años, de buen aspecto, usaba un tuxedo a lado había una revistera con almanaques etiquetados por categorías -Buenas noches mis bellas damas. ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?

-Buenas noches, deseo un par de chicas que nos den un espectáculo de pool- pide Yuri en su perfecto entonamiento ruso, Takechi y Nio no comprendían las conversaciones pero no necesitaban entender para disfrutar de lo que vendría.

-Desde luego, aquí puede apreciar nuestras ofertas de compañía, sean libres de tomar cualquiera, pero si aceptan una sugerencia hoy tenemos unas polacas de medidas soberbias.

-Me interesa más una rusa, joven, voluptuosa y talvez una negra con buen tumbao.

El hombre lo medita y toma el catálogo ebony y teen -En esta tenemos a Sheyla, 29, Marroquí, su culo es sorprendente y como lo mueve al caminar. ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmm! Por otro lado, Sasha, 18, de Siberia, 124, 63 y 92, una chulada, la ha sorprendido en su primer día, no tendrá experiencia pero una vez la vea en persona no le importará.

-Supongo no tendrá ninguna virgen para estrenar, ¿o sí?

El hombre hace una mueca con su boca -No, lo siento, los fines de mes las traemos y subastamos, todo con su consentimiento claro esta, y la ganancia se divide dependiendo del trato que hayamos pactado.

-Para que la prostitución sea ilegal en Rusia, ustedes tienen montado un gran negocio- acierta a decir Yuri.

-Oh, no, no se confunda mi dama, será ilegal pero forma parte de la cultura, hoteles, clubes nocturnos o burdeles como este trabajan con este modelo de negocio sin contratiempos, solo las que proveen su servicio en las calles suelen tener problemas con la ley, pero solo una pequeña multa, claro que nadie podría eliminar esta forma de vida o hacerle imposible a las chicas dar este labor tan esencial, "En palabras de nuestro bien amado presidente "Putín", las prostitutas rusas son las mejores del mundo".

-Me ha convencido buen hombre, aceptaré sus sugerencias porque habla como un verdadero entendido en el tema. ¿Cuánto me costará?

El hombre sonríe -Dos mil rublos por chica, si solo las quieren ver jugar, si lo que desea es el servicio completo pues el precio normal es cuatro mil, pero como esto veo sería una orgía es mil rublos extra por invitado, ¿sabe qué? Por ser ustedes unas damas tan hermosas, que sean 500 por invitado, ahora cuando se trata de una extranjera tenemos un recargo de mil rublos, usted sabe, no es barato un boleto de avión.

-Muy bien, 10 mil rublos serán, ahora como puede ver no tengo nada en mi persona, pero si se acerca a mi chofer con una nota firmada por mí el procederá a pagarle- enuncia Meichi con serenidad.

-Por supuesto- el ruso acerca un papel en blanco y una pluma, Yuri firma y anota el monto, el hombre muy contento le da una llave con un número y dice -Un placer hacer negocios con usted, siga por la izquierda, ahí encontrará su habitación, Sheyla y Sasha irán tan pronto las contacte.

-Muchas gracias- siguió al lugar de encuentro junto a Takechi y Nio que estuvieron en silencio pues de nada servía que dijeran algo.

-Entonces, Sheyla y Sasha, sus fotos eran exquisitas- formula Otoya sobando sus manos.

Nio abrazando a Yuri por la cintura dice -Vaya, nos toman muy bien a pesar de ser lesbianas.

-Somos bellas querida, el sexo lésbico es el mejor y más hermoso, además el dinero hace que miren en otra dirección- aclara la castaña también abrazándola, entrega las llaves a Takechi y esta les abre la puerta.

Había una buena iluminación, lámparas colgantes con forma de hojas, una mesa de billar de color verde, varios tacos colgados en un costado, espejos grandes de lado y lado de la habitación, tres sofás largos alrededor de la mesa con mesitas de noche a lado de ellos.

Takechi se lanza sobre un sillón -Muy cómodo- se acerca a la mesita de noche y la abre por curiosidad -¡Uy! Juguetes- silba la pelimorada sacando unas bolitas unidas por una cuerda.

-No linda, esta noche nada de juguetes, quiero probar la habilidad oral de estas chicas- indica Yuri con una sonrisa ladina.

-De acuerdo- masculla Otoya guardando el objeto.

Yuri y Nio tomaron asiento junto a ella, la puerta se abrió y el par que solicitaron ingresó, Sasha era alta a pesar de que no usaba calzado alguno bien podían decir que medía entre el metro ochenta y cinco o metro noventa, su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño, su desnudez era exquisita, su rostro joven y angelical sonrisa de inmediato lograron humedecer al trío sentado frente a ella; Sheyla, de tal vez 20 centímetros menos que la rusa no se quedaba atrás, de rostro amable, labios gruesos, cabello rizado y largo, piernas sublimes, trasero apetecible, una piel de un oscuro precioso, su pudor sin nada que lo cubriera fomentó el ardor creciente en el sexo de las que la presenciaban.

-¡Kami-sama¡ Las fotos no hacían justicia. ¡Mmmm! ¡Rico!- exclama Otoya relamiéndose desde el sofá.

-Concuerdo- indica Nio con sus ojos brillando.

-Recuérdenme darle una propina a Rodión- expresa Yuri levantándose del sillón.

-Oh, vaya, no pensé que un grupo de mujeres tan hermosas necesitaría pagar por la compañía de otras- profiere Sheyla en un inglés fluido, ella no hablaba ruso ni japonés pero sabía que el inglés era internacionalmente conocido.

Yuri sonriente se les acerca -No pagaría por cualquier mujer, mi diosa de ébano- profiere deslizando su mano por el esternón hasta el hombro.

-No tan rápido, belleza del sol naciente, el servicio completo consta de al menos una ronda en la mesa, ustedes pueden o no participar, es su decisión- proclama la hermosa mujer de tez oscura.

Yuri ya al lado de la joven rusa menciona -De acuerdo, si así es como va ser me veo tentada en extremo a acompañarlas en su erótico juego de pool- sus manos se deslizan por la cintura de la rusa, Yuri con sus tacones era un par de centímetros más alta, lo cual implicaba que la chica en realidad no sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y cinco como inicialmente pensó, con seguridad fueron sus largas piernas la que la llevaron a esa estimación errónea -Eres hermosa, ángel de marfil- le susurra en ruso.

La mujer se estremece pero logra decir -Gracias señora, será un placer complacerla esta noche.

-Oh, no preciosa, no me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja, dime Yuri- indica con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Claro, Yuri.

-Ellas son Nio y Otoya, pero por favor sigan con el juego- Meichi se aproxima a sus subordinadas y les dice -Muy bien, fuera vestidos, quiero que ustedes se les unan.

Hashiri y Takechi no dudaron ni un segundo para obedecer, su feminidad al descubierto junto al otro par deleitaban las pupilas de Yuri la cual tomo asiento para observar como esas curvas se movían sin restricción por la habitación y tomaban poses obscenas con solo andar.

Las siguientes interacciones entre las partes expuestas se da en inglés pues es el único idioma en que las cinco mujeres ahí presentes coinciden.

Sasha tomó de la pared un taco de billar -Espero no sea muy injusto, yo juego desde los doce- indica la rusa.

-Bonita no te preocupes al final de este encuentro todas tendremos nuestro premio- comenta Takechi tocando el culo de la chica -¡Mmm! Muy suave 3.

-Amén por eso- proclama Sheyla.

-¿En Marruecos no son la mayoría musulmanes?- inquiere Nio.

-Yo solo nací ahí, casi toda mi vida la he pasado en Alemania- responde mientras coloca tiza en su taco.

-¿Y ya han tenido sexo con una mujer antes?- inquiere Nio tomando su taco.

-Sí un par de veces- responde Sheyla.

-Nunca me han atraído las mujeres, esta será mi primera vez- indica Sasha algo nerviosa.

-Descuida- dice Otoya, se pone de puntillas y besa a la chica -Eso solo fue una provadita de lo que vendrá.

Sasha se toca los labios con sus dedos temblorosos, se sorprendió por lo suave y dulce de su tacto -Me gusta- dice sonriendo.

-Mejor disfruta todo lo que puedas de esta noche, porque dudo que haya otra oportunidad para tí, de en adelante serán solo hombres groseros y con poco tacto, bueno en su mayoría- indica la belleza africana.

-Tendré que hacerme a la idea, necesito el dinero- indica con un tono banal y amargo.

Yuri que sin expresar palabra alguna las observa entendió, la sensualidad y juventud de la chica lograron conmoverla, una mujer joven, y puesto que hablaba inglés era educada no conseguía otro labor más que ese y estaría sometida a un trato deprimente el resto de su existencia que bien podía ser larga o no, ella no tenía forma de cambiar el mundo, pero si la potestad para modificar un archipiélago junto a Asia, y definitivamente esto entraría en su reforma social.

Sasha se inclina sobre la mesa, su vulva apretada entre sus generosos muslos la calentaba, el solo pensar que su pudor estaba siendo escrutado la excitaba, la felpa se sentía áspera en su piel desnuda y por encima de todo las miradas lascivas de las mujeres ahí presentes la ponían nerviosa -Aquí va- golpea la formación con la bola blanca sin lograr introducir ninguna.

-Relájate dulzura, nos van a comer de todas formas- profiere Sheyla, ella una mujer ya experimentada no sentía la vergüenza, en su lugar hacía todo lo posible para que sus movimientos se vieran lo más provocativos posibles, abriendo las piernas para que el carnoso chocolate hiciera relucir la rosada flor universal de toda mujer y quedara a la vista hambrienta de su cliente.

-¡Umm!- jadea Meichi que ya sin soportar las delicias frente suyo procedió a estimular su clítoris con la yema de los dedos.

Nio tomando su turno para jugar se sienta en el filo de la mesa, cruza sus piernas y rozando el taco contra su busto ya maduro golpea logrando meter una bola -Vaya, parece que soy buena en esto.

Takechi acariciando la pierna de la rubia le dice -Siempre has sido buena con las manos 3.

-No tanto como tú 3- le responde al colocarle un beso en la mejilla.

Nio se coloca al otro lado de la mesa y tira de nuevo sin lograr meter otra -Bueno ahí acabo mi suerte.

Takechi ocupando su turno para también mostrar lo suyo presiona su busto contra la felpa de la mesa lo cual era innecesario pero sus nalgas fueron bien presentadas en esta postura, su sensual coloración, la redondez bien definida y las caderas amplias promocionaban con experticia la jugosa presea, aunque no ayudó en nada para que anotara puntos.

-Ustedes se ven jóvenes- comenta Sasha -¿Cuántos años tienen?- dobla la espalda para golpear la bola y conseguir su primer punto.

-19- responde Nio apreciando como la piel brilla con la luz como si fuera la estepa rusa durante el amanecer.

-23, recién cumplidos- indica Takechi la cual hacía todo su esfuerzo por no abalanzarse contra aquella hermosa mujer, sus ansias de sangre fueron reprimidas pero el gusto por el acto carnal se vio incrementado por esto.

La rusa ubicándose en una nueva posición para su próximo tiro menciona -Ustedes si que se ven más jóvenes que eso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es normal de donde venimos- habla Nio levantando los hombros.

Sasha logra otro punto y sonriendo expresa -Ustedes las japonesas tienen un sex appeal en su mirada y sonrisa, se ven adorables.

Sheyla balanceando sus caderas por alrededor musita -Sí, no todas conseguirán un cuerpo como el suyo pero todas tienen esa carita tan tierna e inocente.

-Gracias y ustedes tienen unos labios carnosos y un trasero, mmm, magnífico, siempre imaginé como sería tener uno así entre mis manos y en contacto con mi piel 3- menciona casi gruñendo la rubia, sus ojos con evidente lascivia no separaban la vista del culo de la negra.

-Diría que eso es racista pero yo lo empecé, así que gracias, y no te preocupes linda hoy sabrás como se siente 3. Grrrr- profiere Sheyla con picardía.

Yuri que desde el sofá disfrutaba de la interacción del cuarteto desnudo frente a ella con sus dedos dentro de sí misma detiene su autosatisfacción para escuchar un pequeño barullo en el exterior, se levantó y con una mirada severa se acercó a la puerta, las mujeres ahí presentes perciben el cambio de humor en Meichi y observan como esta apega el oído contra la puerta.

Yuri con un tono irritado dice -Vístanse.

Nio y Otoya recogieron sus vestidos y el otro par tomó unas batas blancas de una de las mesitas de noche.

* * *

Unos hombres armados se apresuraban a la habitación de Yuri, ya en el pasillo reducen su marcha y uno de ellos se acerca a la puerta, en cuanto agarra el pomo del interior sale Yuri lo toma del cuello con tal fuerza que terminó soltando su arma, los hombres que cerca estaban fueron aventados lejos con un ademán de Meichi.

-Insulsos- masculla al quebrarle el cuello al hombre que sostenía y soltarlo como si de un muñeco se tratáse , los otros se incorporan y apuntan contra ella y sin pensarlo abrieron fuego hasta que sus cargadores se vaciaron, todos los proyectiles zumbamban estáticos frente a ella -Las abejas obreras...- dice al cambiar la dirección de las balas con un ademán -No pueden atacar a una reina- tensa sus dedos en dirección a ellos y mientras todo ese metal los fulminanaba una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro.

Nio y Takechi salieron tras oír los últimos alaridos agónicos.

-Yuri, ¿qué has estado haciendo con Saoi estos años?- inquiere Nio mirando los cuerpos tendidos.

-Mejoras querida, mejoras- dice al seguir hacia las escaleras, tras un par de pasos se detuvo y miró atrás solo sus protegidas la seguían, Sasha y Sheyla impactadas permanecían asomando su cabeza por la puerta -Ustedes, vengan con nosotras.

-¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?- exclama Sasha espantada, no sabía el tipo de mujer había pedido sus servicios hasta ese instante.

-Porque puedo sacarlas de esta vida- musita con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rosa espectral.

Las mujeres hipnotizadas con esa mirada fueron incapaces de oponerse o decir algo que no fuera -Sí.

-Nio cúbrenos, como si este fuera nuestro negocio- pide Yuri.

Las cinco mujeres bajaron las escaleras mientras un grupo de hombres subían las escaleras sin siquiera parar a mirarlas, y casi del mismo modo pasaron entre las prostitutas y putos y otros trabajadores no sexuales del lugar.

Al estar en el patio trasero habían seis hombres rodeando la limusina, y el chofer estaba fuera arrodillado.

Meichi con un movimiento de la mano ordena a Hashiri terminar con sus ilusiones.

-Aléjense de mi vehículo- exclama Yuri que sin moverse pero con sus ojos de brillo radiante penetró en el encéfalo de los hombres, una fuerte jaqueca los derribó y tras un par de segundos una hemorragia severa encontró salida por ojos, nariz, boca y oídos de los desafortunados que pensaron cortar la huída de la castaña -Arriba, de regreso al hotel- dice Meichi tomando al conductor por el brazo.

-Por supuesto, gracias Meichi-dono- expresa el hombre, quizás fuera ruso pero fue bien elegido para ser su chofer.

* * *

No tuvieron mayores inconvenientes en regresar al lugar, el hotel propiedad de una compañía multinacional de la cual Sumireko era copropietaria estaba fuera del alcance de las manos de la mafia rusa o se arriesgaban a una crisis diplomática internacional.

Yuri subió por el elevador molesta en verdad mientras Sasha y Sheyla eran tranquilizadas por sus chicas.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Malditos Imbéciles!- grita Yuri, los floreros y otros objetos pequeños se sacuden -¡Hijos de Puta!- ella misma golpea un armario rompiendo la puerta -Lo pagaran caro.

-¡Yuri! Calmada, ya mataste unos doce allá- clama Nio, jamás había visto a Yuri así de descompuesta, por lo general era tranquila, calculadora y casi insensible, esas reuniones con Saoi que ahora le habían dado nuevas habilidades seguramente trastornaron la psique de la castaña.

-Sí, tienes razón- suspira la castaña -Es hora de retomar lo que dejamos pendiente, eso me calmará.

-¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso- replica Sheyla aturdida.

-Oh, claro que sí, tengo un billar en la sección de arriba- profiere con una sonrisa.

-Estás loca- murmulla la mujer.

-No querida, yo pagué por un servicio y pienso obtenerlo- Yuri mira a la Marroquí y sus ojos rosas borraron todo pensamiento propio -¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, Yuri.

-Yuri-sama.

Sheyla abismada con la mirada profiere -Sí, Yuri-sama- sin oposición recibe los labios de la japonesa.

-Tú turno querida- dice al ver a Sasha inmóvil sin entender nada.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- pregunta aterrada.

Meichi ríe al decir -Soy la solución a todos tus problemas- su mirada se enciende y dice -Ahora ven con mamá.

-Sí, Yuri-sama.

Meichi toma a Sasha y Sheyla de la mano y las lleva a la mesa de billar.

-Bueno, vamos con ellas- profiere Nio sintiendo alivio al ver la personalidad normal de Yuri volver.

-¿Ah? ¿Segura?- dice Takechi.

-Sí, no querrás que use esos ojos contigo, sentirás los orgasmos pero se reduce mucho el placer que sientes, porque bueno su telapatía inhibe ciertos sectores del encéfalo.

-Bueno si lo pones así- expresa y las siguen.

Meichi relajada tras su arranque de ira subía las gradas con sutileza, sus enemigos podían intentar matarla pero no arruinarían su noche.

-Desvístanse- ordena, automáticamente obedecieron inclusive sus propias subordinadas que mucho ánimo no tenían en ese instante pero nadie que la conociera tendría la osadía de oponerse a sus deseos, ni siquiera Nio.

Meichi se toma un momento para respirar profundamente, aprecia el diferente tipo de manjar que cada una le ofrece -Bien, Nio, Otoya suavicen a Sasha se ve algo tensa, la quiero bien mojada cuando vaya por ella, yo me ocupo de Sheyla- como fue dicho fue hecho.

Llevaron a la rusa a un sofá de una plaza, la sentaron y aprovecharon el cuerpo de Sasha para calmar sus agitados corazones, el sabor de la piel, el frío tacto que pronto empezó a desaparecer con sus manos y cuerpos frotándose.

Yuri levanta a Sheyla y la sentó en el borde de la mesa de billar de felpa azul, dio inicio masajeando los senos mientras apegaba todo lo posible sus cuerpos, con su nariz en el cuello de la mujer podía aspirar el perfume de frutos rojos, sentir el calor que emanaba, con su lengua repaso el cuello saboreando el amargo y embriagante sabor del alcohol de un perfume recién aplicado.

Nio se monta sobre la rusa frotando su pubis contra el abdomen de esta, aprieta las generosas tetas y lame el cuello mientras Otoya de rodillas y con la cabeza en medio de las piernas de Sasha saborea la jalea primordial que desprendía de su sexo, la diferencia de tamaño era muy notoria entre la rusa y las dos jóvenes mujeres que se aprovechan de su estado, pero eso nada importaba.

Yuri une su sexo y senos con la negra, sus pezones se erectan, el calor de su vientre se intensifica con cada movimiento, unde sus dedos en la larga y espesa cabellera, reclama sus labios con pasión, moviendo su lengua refrescando sus papilas con ese nuevo dulce, esos labios tan suaves y la húmeda cavidad.

Takechi introdujo sus dedos en Nio mientras también lo hacía con la otra mano dentro de la rusa, la rubia con lentitud se movía tratando de evitar que las falanges de la pelimorada la abandonaran, al mismo tiempo presionaba su nada pequeño busto contra las aún más impresionantes mamas de Sasha.

Yuri recuesta a Sheyla en la felpa de la mesa, le separa las piernas y une sus pubis -¡Aaaah!- gime la castaña ya con impaciencia por sentir el agradable calor de otra mujer, el roce armónico genera una onda de calor que por ósmosis se esparcía desde su vulva al resto de su cuerpo, ubicándose en la postura del misionero sigue frotando sus partes íntimas contra la negra, para ella era tiempo, paulatinamente desvaneció su convincente mirada llena de brillo dejando que las emociones verdaderas y las hormonas que incitaban al placer recobraran el control que les correspondía.

Sheyla dio un fuerte suspiro al sentir con plenitud el placer que Yuri le daba a su cuerpo, el miedo que en un principio la sorprendió fue desplazado por la lujuria y un sentimiento muy extraño de gratitud, por iniciativa propia busca los labios de Meichi -¡Mmm!

En el sofá Sasha ve recobrar sus pensamientos en medio de las caricias placenteras de un par de adorables señoritas de rasgos asiáticos -Kawai- murmura la rusa decidiendo despejar su mente de todo para solo sentir el gozo creciente en su cuerpo, tras aquella experiencia en el burdel necesitaba ser consolada.

-¿Uh? Si sabes unas palabras en japonés- menciona Nio al besar a la rusa.

-¡Mmm! Sí, he visto anime y un poco...de hentai. ¡Ooouh!- gime encantada por los toques de las chicas, sujeta la cabeza de Nio y la acerca a su pecho.

-¡Arigato!- pronuncia la rubia al deleitarse con los muníficos senos que le fueron ofrecidos.

Yuri y Sheyla tomaron la postura 69 y dejaron que sus lenguas tomaran toda la responsabilidad de satisfacer a la otra, entre gemidos sutiles y un sudor profuso el final se acercaba para ellas -¡Aaaaah! ¡Gaaaaah! ¡Ooooh!- los cuerpos convulsionan en una onda de placer y expulsan un cálido licor sabor miel que no dudaron en disfrutar.

Meichi se montó en las caderas de Sheyla y amasando los senos le pregunta -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, Yuri-sama.

El placer que Sasha sentía en su pecho y coño la habían preparado con destreza sorprendente para hacerla gemir - Da! chert poberi! Da!

Nio la acompañó en sus gritos de satisfacción gracias a las manos habilidosas de Otoya -¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Sugoiiii!

Takechi sonriente acerca su rostro al de las chicas -Bueno ahora denme un poco de cariño- lo hacen, se turnan para besarla con ardiente paciencia.

-Chicas, es mi turno con Sasha, hagan que Sheyla no se sienta sola- pide Yuri bajando de la mesa.

-Sí, eso estaba esperando- comenta Nio que muy animada se bajo de Sasha.

-Sé que nos veremos en otro momento linda, nos divertiremos las dos solas la próxima vez- le susurra y se va no sin antes apretarle un pecho.

Meichi sin perder tiempo pues la rusa ya estaba en ambiente, introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella y fue directo por sus labios, su apresurada pasión cortó la respiración de Sasha que se esforzaba por no cortar el beso que se le antojaba a gloria, la cálida sensación en sus labios, la lengua moviéndose en su boca cortando su respiración y los gemidos que clamaban por salir de su garganta como presente para la mujer que estimula su intimidad -¡Aah! ¡Aah!-jadea Sasha cuando Yuri por fin la deja respirar, agitada pero sonriente mueve su cuerpo ayudando a Meichi a encontrar el punto exacto de quiebre.

Takechi de rodillas chupaba la vulva separando los pliegues oscuros con su lengua llegando a la fuente rosa de néctar divino -¡Oh! ¡Sí!

Hashiri tenía su carnoso pastel de chocolate frente ella, unas nalgas grandes, redondas y suaves al tacto, sus manos estaban sobre esa masa negra y sensual de carne, apretaba y la carne se escurría entre sus dedos, Nio saborea ese chocolate, lame los glúteos, hundió su cara contra esa almohada, metió su mano para alcanzar la puerta trasera, estimular el esfínter y la zona perianal, al mismo tiempo que lamía el coxis -¡Puta! ¡Sí! ¡Aaah!- clama Sheyla babeando en éxtasis.

Yuri hace que Sasha se levante y toma su lugar en el sillón, abre las piernas, la muchacha sabía que hacer, con besos suaves y lentos recorrió las piernas hasta la dulce rosa de polen líquido que debía extraer con su lengua -¡Mmm! ¡Sugoi!

El trío de mujeres pasó su actividad sobre la mesa, Otoya de espaldas en la felpa era consentida de manera sexual por Sheyla que degustaba el zumo de su fruto íntimo -¡Aah! ¡Kemochi!- acicala el. alborotdo cabello de la marroquí para ver como lamía su sexo.

Nio rascaba con sus yemas el interior de la negra buscando el interruptor maestro que encendería la fuente de obscenas aguas, se vio algo sobrepasada por el labor -No te enfríes linda ya vuelvo- pronuncia la rubia al bajar de la mesa e ir a la sección inferior del Penthouse.

Meichi hace que Sasha se coloque alrevés, con la espalda contra el piso alfombrado y la cintura apoyándose en el sofá, Yuri sobre ella separa las piernas con una en el sillón y otra en la alfombra, une sus vulvas y tijerea a la rusa con un movimiento rítmico de vaivén.

-Da! Bol'she! Bol'she! YA khochu yeshche! Dayte mne bol'she!- grita Sasha regodeándose en el acto carnal, su piel quemaba, sus senos le caían en la cara tuvo que sostenerlos con sus propias manos y aprovechó para sobarlos añadiendo más placer a la fornicación.

Nio regresa al lugar con un grueso y largo strapon sujeto en sus caderas.

-¿Pero qué?- clama Takechi al observar ese enorme dildo negro.

-Oh, vaya, es una grande y ancha verga negra 3- silba Sheyla, tomando el objeto entre sus manos -Uy, nena no sabía que tenías tremenda herramienta escondida 3- engulle el falo, Hashiri ayuda a remojar el dildo pistoneando en su boca, Takechi desde atrás incrusta sus falanges en la vagina haciendo más difícil el trabajo de respirar para Sheyla.

Una vez lubricado Nio dice -Baja de ahí, quiero golpear mi pelvis contra ese culo y hundir mi verga en ese coño negro.

Sheyla sonriente obedece mostrándole el trasero y moviéndolo provocativamente dice -Todo tuyo mami, cógeme sin piedad. ¡Grrr!

-Por supuesto- sin más dilación introdujo el falo, lo hundió hasta que se perdió debajo del trasero prominente de la negra, Nio nalguea a la mujer haciendo que el glúteo se sacudiera, y de manera constante mete, saca y golpea ese culo.

-¡Oh! ¡Verga! ¡Oooh!- gimotea Sheyla sintiendo el tamaño que se movía en su vagina -¡Puta! ¡Ooooh! ¡Verga! ¡Oooh!- con dificultad tuvo que continuar estimulando a Otoya pero incapaz de usar su boca por los constantes gemidos y alaridos ocupó sus dedos para sobar el clítoris y cavar en la zona jugosa.

-¡Kemochi! ¡Motto! ¡Motto!- clama Takechi incitando a Sheyla a mejorar sus esfuerzos.

Yuri llegaba a su límite y por los gemidos ahogados de Sasha ella también estaba cercana al orgasmo, solo un poco más de esfuerzo y las barreras que contenían la dopamina se rompen liberando un torrente arrollador que arrastró sus cuerpos a un mar de gozo infinito -¡Daaaaaa! ¡Kemochiiiiii! ¡Aag! ¡Aaah!- la mezcla miscible de sus jugos femeninos se deslizó como agua por un manantial recorriendo el vientre de la rusa con ayuda de la gravedad, mojó su abdomen, senos y rostro, entró en su boca para disfrute del paladar.

El miembro plástico de Nio con rudeza y técnicas de inmersión en profundidad extrajo del cálido abismo su recompensa -¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaamh! ¡Ouuuh! ¡Haaaa! ¡Haa!- el cuerpo de Sheyla se estremece en el falo y manos de Nio, sus jugos ae derraman por las piernas de ambas goteando hacia la alfombra.

-Oh, faltó el mío- refunfuña Otoya.

Yuri sonriente profiere -Nio, dale placer a Takechi, ahora me encargo sola de nuestras invitadas.

-Uh, esa cosa en mi vagina, auh- masculla la pelimorada no muy segura.

-Ya te he visto recibir algo semejante cuando estabas en Myojo con Haruki- menciona Nio con una sonrisa afilada.

-¿Qué?- expresa Otoya sorprendida -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Teníamos cámaras en todas las habitaciones.

-Umm, debí suponerlo- resopla la pelimorada haciendo un mohín con su boca -Oye, ¿me viste hacerlo con Sumireko y Banba?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso?- expresa la rubia sorprendida.

-Fue...oh, espera eso fue después de Myojo, lo siento- ríe la pelimorada, empuja a la rubia al sofá y guiando el falo con su mano le dice -Fue algo así. ¡Aaah!

-Me gusta como empieza la historia- Hashiri aprieta el culo de su compañera y chupa los pezones dando un avance rápido al placer que regresaba a tomar posición en Otoya.

En la mesa Sheyla sobre Sasha se abrazaban íntimamente, todo su cuerpo estaba unido por una viscosa película de sudor, sus senos apretados entre sí, piernas entrelazadas, labios unidos que no dejaban escapar un suspiro, Yuri contribuía a tan sexy escena con sus manos que con maestría bombean el hidromiel directo de ambas fuentes y ella con su boca recolectaba tan afrodisíaco jugo -¡Da! ¡Mmmmh! ¡Sí!

El falo que entraba y salía de Takechi con prontitud reactiva los centros de placer y las caricias catalizan la reacción dando como producto un tibio líquido y un espasmo delicioso -¡Kyaaaa! ¡KEMOOOCHIIII!

Meichi y su vasta experiencia no demoraron en encontrar y explotar el punto de beligerante actividad desencadenando una reacción en cadena que empieza en el cerebro e inunda el resto del cuerpo con placer -¡Aaaaah! ¡Uuuuuh! ¡Uuuh! ¡Uah! ¡Iaa!

Yuri satisfecha menciona -Bien, hemos terminado el tentempié, hora del plato fuerte.

-¿Ah?- fue la respuesta general ala aclaración de Meichi.

* * *

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron entrr una deleitante fornicación y agudos gemidos de cansancio y exceso de placer, la noche terminó en una cama "king size" donde ahora reposaban 4 bellísimas mujeres.

Yuri desnuda y descalza soportaba la fría noche moscovita mirando la ciudad desde su ventana, era peligroso exponerse de esa manera, los francotiradores rusos eran los mejores del mundo y ella lo sabía por eso antes de llegar contactó y contrató los mejores tiradores de Rusia que no trabajasen para la mafia para que cubrieran el perímetro de su hotel, su batalla con ellos era imposible de ganar, incluso los Primer tenían que respetar la soberanía de los hijos de la Madre Rusia, no ganaría, pero no necesitaba ganarles solo sacarlos de Japón, amenazas no servirían pues ya fueron dicha, tendría que negociar -Puff, no hay otro modo- resopla Yuri -¿Sasha quieres preguntar algo?

La rusa miraba a Meichi con temor pero logro articular -¿Qué será de nosotras?

-Las llevaré a Japón, les daré educación universitaria o dinero para emprender un negocio, eso lo decidirán ustedes- indica con calma sin mirarla siquiera.

Sasha entendió que aquella mujer de poderosa mirada jamás soltaba palabras vacías o engañosas, el engaño era propio de mentes brillantes pero inseguras y Yuri no le temía a nada -¿Cómo podríamos pagarle su generosidad Yuri-sama?- inquiere con anhelo.

-Oh, mi dulce niña- expresa Meichi conmovida por esa inocente pregunta propia de una persona de corazón humilde, se le acerca, levanta la mirada para verla a los ojos, estira su mano para atraerla y tras un cálido beso le dice -Como lo hiciste esta noche, ahora regresa a dormir, voy a salir.

Sasha nerviosa mira el reloj -¿Qué hará? Son casi las tres.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- expresa Yuri con una sonrisa -A las tres de la mañana es cuando el diablo sale a cazar.

 **Bueno para aclarar un poco la cronología este suceso ocurre cinco años después de los acontecimientos narrados en "Lirios de Medianoche", Lujuria en este momento es más leída que cualquier otra de mis historias lo que me agrada porque me doy cuenta que no soy el único degenerado del fandom jajajajajaja, y como yo escribo esta historia solo por su apoyo daré a conocer una idea que ronda mi cabeza.**

 **Quiero hacer la continuación de "LMD" pero aquí en Lujuria o una nueva historia pero con el mismo estilo, sin tapujos ni pudor, lleno de narraciones sexuales y violencia detallada, con Yuri y Nio como personajes principales y Otoya, Sumireko, Banba, Suzu y Kouko como secundarias, sin aparición de las otras chicas que como recuerdan rechazaron la oferte de Meichi de participar en sus planes, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Oh y si hay alguien que hable ruso me disculpo por los posibles errores que hayan presenciado, tuve que usar el traductor de Google.**

 **En fin, me despido, besos y abrazos desde Ecuador, tengan una suculenta noche XD.**

 **¡Larga vida al YURI!**


	10. Acuerdo Beneficioso

**"¿Existir es solo estar presente o ser parte del todo?"-BrunoAscar, Preguntas sobre la existencia (obviamente).**

 **Sean bienvenidos a otra desorbitante, sensual y pervertida narración de mano de su servidor.**

 **Bueno no se me ha dicho nada sobre la idea que presenté en el capítulo anterior así que lo tomaré como un "No", en fin divagaciones mías, sigan por favor:**

 **ACUERDO BENEFICIOSO**

La sencillez con que todo se dio sobrepasó las expectativas de la autora de tan magnífica orquesta, era joven, una joven señorita de tan solo catorce años y en cinco días acabó con once de los doce asesinos que enviaron para probarla, su vida dura y cruel desde el principio le había arrebatado la mayoría de sus emociones, cuando fue informada de que esta "Clase Negra" sería el último reto que enfrentaría para tener acceso a todos los recursos de su clan lo tuvo claro, ganaría y lo haría rápido no dudaría ni un segundo en deshacerse de todo aquel que interfiriera en su ascenso, fue sencillo no tuvieron oportunidad su habilidad "Primer" le concedió una rauda victoria, Meichi Yuri se llama la poderosa y joven mujer que sin esfuerzo liquidó a once sicarios profesionales pero su recompensa no podía ser reclamada hasta que se encargara de la última asesina que aún vivía.

Era la madrugada del sexto día, en la noche del quinto ya había matado a cuatro mientras dormían, dos más se levantaron y tuvo que pelear, inclusive en el mano a mano era un prodigio al igual que en el uso de sus poderes mentales jamás hubiera perdido, tras esa batalla tomó un baño, se vistió con un uniforme limpio de Myojo y con su arma entró en la habitación donde yacía su última víctima.

Yuri sonreía muy complacida solo el movimiento de su dedo y se acabaría, pero era muy anticlimático y aburrido terminar de ese modo, así que desde el principio pensó esta última noche, el primero en morir había sido el compañero de cuarto de quien dejo para el final, su sonrisa se incrementó al recordar como había seducido a ese pobre diablo, clavado una aguja en el occipital, procedió a cortarle la cabeza, esa noche la arrojó a los pies de la muchacha de cabello celeste cuando esta y los otros estaban en una reunión, Yuri sabía que cuando la despertara la vería llorar y suplicar piedad, y no la escucharía, solo pensarlo la alegraba.

-Si piensas matarme podrías hacerlo ya, has estado ahí por diez minutos- expresa la mujer en la cama.

Meichi perdió su sonrisa y la reemplazó con una mueca de incredulidad, no sonaba asustada, algo fallaba en su magnífico plan, ¿que era? Infundir miedo seguramente -Mírame, quiero que veas la mirada de tu verdugo.

-Encenderé la luz en ese caso- profiere la peliceleste sentándose en el borde de la cama para alcanzar la lámpara, usaba una blusa celeste y un short gris bien ceñido a sus curvas -Bien, ¿vas a disparar ahora?

Yuri observa confundida esa mirada dorada que en calma se hallaba -Esto no es lo que imaginé para esta noche- resopla la castaña.

-¿Qué esperabas?- inquiere con una sonrisa de diversión.

-No lo sé, gritos, lágrimas, alaridos aunque sea, maté a tu compañero- indica bajando su arma.

-No lo conocía, ese pobre desgraciado no duró ni doce horas- replica, Suzu piensa un momento y dice -¿Qué tal si me rindo? También probaría tu superioridad, además no tengo miedo de morir pero si esperaba vivir siquiera otro medio siglo.

-Quizás, no, no lo siento como una conclusión... ¿Otro medio siglo?- expresa confusa, debió haber sido un error de comunicación, la oyó mal, eso era.

-Oh, olvídalo no es algo que te afecte.

-Síndrome de Higlander, ¿eh?- pronuncia interesada.

Ahora Suzu se vio sorprendida una muchacha tan joven no debería tener conocimiento sobre tan rara condición -Vaya que eres lista, pero no hablemos del tema que no viene a colación, ¿qué piensas sobre mi propuesta?

-Pienso que está bien, aunque algo falta, no lo encuentro satisfactorio- comenta Yuri al regresar a sus pensamientos debía replantearse todo, "¿Qué hago con ella? ¿La torturo y luego mato?", observa a la mujer que le sonreía despreocupada se gozaba por su indecisión, "Tal vez, no tengo porque hacerle caso, bueno también hay otras formas de hacerla gritar", esta idea repentina se incrustó en su encéfalo y al mirar el rostro encantador, la mirada cálida y la grácil figura femenina se decide, "Sería una buena forma de humillarla y terminaré esta clase negra con una nota alta, Yuri eres brillante", Meichi sonríe con picardía al decir -No puedo aceptar tu rendición así tan fácil- se sube a la cama, gatea de forma seductora con pistola en mano hasta la peliceleste que se notaba nerviosa -Quería oír tus gritos esta noche y pienso hacerlo de un modo u otro.

-Claro, suena divertido- profiere Suzu sonriente aunque nerviosa.

Yuri queda estupefacta, esa no era la reacción que esperaba -¿Eres lesbiana?

-Bisexual en realidad, ¿por qué pones esa cara? Esta idea es tuya- menciona Shutou también confundida ahora.

Yuri con serenidad expresa -No es como esperaba que reaccionaras.

-Bueno, si me permites decírtelo eres una señorita muy hermosa y conmigo tendrás una noche que no olvidarás- comenta con una mirada lujuriosa.

Yuri siente estremecer su cuerpo -¿En serio soy hermosa?

Suzu se aproxima a ella y cuando sus labios están a pocos centímetros le dice -Como tú hay pocas- une sus labios, para Yuri era todo nuevo, la delicadeza de ese beso, lo dulce de su sabor, su cabeza se perdía en esa sensación -Ya no necesitas esto, ¿verdad?- profiere Suzu en un susurro al mostrarle la pistola en su rostro.

"Puta madre, me dejé engañar, maldita Suzu y sus besos que saben a cielo, pero que imbécil, es mi fin", Yuri frunce el ceño y exclama -Dispara ya.

Suzu bota el arma en el piso y ante la confusión de Yuri menciona -Pensé que íbamos a disfrutarnos, yo no rompo mi palabra, ¿por qué no empezamos ya?- Shutou se recuesta con sus piernas abiertas esperando el avance de Yuri.

-¿No te entiendo?- expresa la castaña exaltada, esa postura tan insinuante de Suzu no le permitió seguir dubitativa -Pero no me importa en este momento- con lentitud fue a por los labios de esa mujer, oh esos besos, el mundo se le movía cuando entraba en contacto con esos labios, le era difícil mantener un contacto prolongado pues su falta de experiencia la hacían errar al seguirle el paso a Suzu, quería sentir el tacto de un cuerpo femenino y ya no podía esperar, deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa y con prisa subió hasta sentir un seno desnudo, suave, tibio ante su tacto, tan blando que no resistió el deseo de apretujarlo entre sus dedos.

-¡Auh!- Suzu empuja a la castaña -¿Qué te pasa? No es así como se hace.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte- masculla preocupada -Oh esto sí ha sido un cambio de 180 grados al escenario inicial- expresa sorprendida.

Shutou pensativa inquiere -¿Eres virgen?

Yuri apretó la mandíbula sin saber cómo contestar.

-Sí lo eres, no habías besado antes tampoco, ¿cierto?

Meichi fue descubierta al completo de nada le servía ya mentir -No.

-Fui tu primer beso y ahora seré quién tome tu inocencia, vaya me siento halagada- recita emocionada.

-Tú no tienes remordimiento al tener relaciones sexuales con una menor- profiere de manera afirmativa.

-Linda, desde hace sesenta años que me veo como una adolescente, estas en el rango de edad que puedo conseguir- responde con una dulce sonrisa -Ahora, ya que eres inexperta, ¿qué tal si yo voy arriba y te enseño como se hace? De ese modo podrás saber que hacer la próxima vez que te encuentres en una situación similar.

-Sí, por favor- pronuncia Yuri algo tímida, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de ser dominada mental y sexualmente por esa mujer, sin duda que la experiencia siempre consigue ventaja en el terreno que sea.

-¡Kawai! Luces tan linda así sonrojada, veamos si podemos intensificar ese tono.

-¿Qué? ¡Umhhm!- Yuri no tuvo tiempo de sentirse más avergonzada pues esos besos la sacaban de la órbita terrestre, arrancando el aire de sus pulmones, ni se percató que su espalda estaba sobre la cama y que Suzu tomó todo el control.

-Ese uniforme te queda tan bien, lo mejor será que no te lo quitemos, al menos no las primeras rondas- expresa la peliceleste.

-¿Primeras rondas?

Las manos de Suzu se deslizaron por las medias largas y negras, por debajo de la falda hasta las caderas donde encontró una tibia tela, con suavidad la retiró aumentando la temperatura de Yuri, unas bragas blancas con líneas horizontales color turquesa -Vaya, Kawai, esto es muy juvenil 3- silba la peliceleste mientras las huele con excitación -Un aroma impoluto- susurra al dejarlas de lado y admirar el fuerte color carmesí en el rostro de su compañera.

-¿Eso es normal?

-Solo si quieres que tu pareja se moje sin tocarla- le sonríe.

-¿Mojarse?

-Sí- Suzu mete su mano por la falda y toca la tierna flor que ya presentaba un tibio rocío en sus pétalos -¿Lo sientes? Aquí están tus jugos ya fluyendo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo siento!

-Sí lo noto, prueba tu sabor- Suzu lleva sus dedos empañados con el jugo virginal a la boca de Yuri intoxicando su cuerpo con la dulce hidromiel.

Yuri siente flotar su cuerpo y vibrar todas sus células -Suzu, sé mi sensei del sexo- murmulla con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida.

Shutou encantada con esa cara le responde -Muy bien, lección uno, juego previo, ya estamos algo avanzadas en ese apartado pero hay un par de cosas más que debes experimentar.

Le quitó el calzado, sus manos subieron por las medias negras de algodón hasta los muslos donde la piel estaba descubierta, la sensación de las suaves yemas y el sutil toque de las uñas raspando su epidermis provocaba una excitación descomunal en la castaña que no sabía que decir para que acabara su suplicio.

-Esa cara que pones no me recuerda nada a la chica ruda que acabó con once asesinos 3- silba la peliceleste, procede a besar con lentitud las piernas cambiando aleatoriamente el lugar donde pasaría sus labio y lengua.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aah! Esto...no es igual a...matar personas...esto es más...placentero- jadea la castaña con un rostro por completo de tono escarlata.

-Estás en lo correcto- Suzu deja los jugosos muslos de lado y comienza abrir los botones superiores del uniforme, dejando solo el espacio para que el busto pudiera liberarse -¿Estás aprendiendo?

-Sí, sensei- Meichi frota sus piernas con las de Suzu lentamente.

-Sí, aprendes rápido- profiere al colocar un beso cálido en la mejilla, continua desabotonando la blusa dejando intacto el lazo rojo del uniforme-Ahora aquí es donde fallaste- los senos de Yuri eran del tamaño correcto para una copa C, el sujetador tenía un lazo y sus colores eran idénticos a los de las bragas, Suzu con sutileza levanta las copas dejando los senos en medio del sostén y la blusa, esa piel sensible y sabrosa temblaba por el frío, una porción sensible de carne se alza en ambas colinas indicando la cima -Los senos son sensibles debes ser buena con ellos- indica con su respiración sobre los pezones.

-Muéstrame- susurra con su cuerpo acalorado, sus pechos al descubierto sintiendo un frío estremecedor solo permanecían expectativos a la llegada del calor.

Suzu coloca sus palmas tibias sobre la blanda piel -Con gusto- con las yemas toca los pezones frotando con suavidad -Un cuerpo tan delicado y hermoso como lo es el de una mujer debe ser tratado con gentileza- aprieta gentilmente toda la masa de los pechos y los lame.

-¡Aah! ¡Ooh! ¡Mmmh!- gime Meichi envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Suzu buscando aliviar la presión en el resto de su cuerpo.

Shutou chupa los pezones y dibuja sus contornos con la lengua arrancando más gemidos de Yuri, empuja su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás moviendo todo el cuerpo de la castaña de manera rítmica, su velocidad aumenta en sus golpes de cadera y las caricias a los senos, lentamente desgasta las fuerzas de su compañera pero lo logra.

Meichi siente un cosquilleo creciente en su vientre y senos, la temperatura aumenta en su piel, le falta aire y su cabeza siente mareo -¡Aaa! ¡Me siento rara! ¡Oouh! ¡Ououh! ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi! ¡Eeeek! ¡Eek!- su espalda se encorva, sus jugos fluyen por la entrepierna y su corazón acelerado lleno de júbilo no dejaba de palpitar descontrolado.

Suzu se regodea en el placer que desprendía el rostro de la castaña -Magnífico, ¿no? Un orgasmo sin penetración solo se consigue con tocar magistralmente las zonas erógenas, es improbable que un hombre pueda hacer eso pues sobreestiman su miembro pero especialmente porque nadie ha tenido tanto tiempo como yo para perfeccionar este talento.

-Motto. Motto. Kudasai. Motto- suplica Yuri apenas logrando que las palabras salgan de su boca.

-Oh, mi dulce niña, el éxtasis de la fornicación ha tomado posesión de tu cerebro- recita la peliceleste mientras se quita la blusa para dejar su busto al aprecio de la castaña -Es increíble lo que un impulso electro-químico producido por el estímulo a una zona irrigada por vasos sanguíneos y nervios provoca en el cerebro, un ataque de placer por un torrente de dopamina que sobrepasa la capacidad de los centros neurálgicos del placer. Ahora tú, demuestra que aprendiste- posiciona su busto al alcance de la boca de Yuri, desliza una mano por el vientre y debajo de la falda alcanzado el clítoris.

-¡Aah! ¡Kemochi!- clama Meichi, con dificultades llega al busto de Suzu que era un par centímetros más grande que el suyo, lame la punta y esta se endurece en su lengua, el gozo en cada pulgada de su ser la enloquecía, no pudo tener mejor suerte que esa mujer experimentada fuera su primera vez era una gloriosa iniciación en el mundo sexual de los adultos.

Suzu ya sentía la diferencia, Yuri le acariciaba sus senos con suavidad y del mismo modo los chupaba, en su organismo las hormonas del placer comenzaban a ser secretadas en grandes cantidades dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, para ella era hora del gran final -Hora del sexo tal como es definido, bueno algo parecido 3- silba la peliceleste, se incorpora para retirarse su short y bragas al mismo tiempo, un vello lampiño de tenue color celeste recubre el monte púbico y por debajo un clítoris rojo y palpitante se asomaba impaciente.

-No sabía que un clítoris alcanzara ese tamaño- murmulla Yuri.

-Crece con la edad- menciona la peliceleste -No temas, una vez juntemos nuestras vulvas solo las frotaremos 3- canta Suzu con gran alegría.

Separa las piernas de Yuri y en la posición de las tijeras une sus vulvas y clítoris erectos que al toparse ya sacudieron los cuerpos del par, juntas dieron inicio a la danza íntima que ambas bailaron instintivamente.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡KEMOCHI!- grita Meichi que usaba todos los músculos que le respondían para seguir el ritmo alucinante de Shutou.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Arigato!- clama Suzu mirando al cielo por su ventana, regresa su vista a la joven señorita que le regalaba sus gemidos y placer desbordado.

Yuri ya no poseía control sobre sus músculos y mucho menos sus cuerdas vocales, cada pulgada de su ser le cosquillea y arde hasta enloquecerla, su clítoris quemaba e irradia esa placentera sensación a todas partes, la vulva de Suzu que chocaba contra la suya con ese ritmo precioso la debilitaba hasta el punto del desmayo, unos roces fantásticos que ya no pudo soportar y todo su ser tembló en un gozo magnífico -¡KYYYAAAA! ¡SUGOI! ¡Aaah!

Shutou también vio su cuerpo ceder ante el placer y sacudirse con fuerza al éxtasis desolador -¡KEMOCHIII! ¡SUGOIII! ¡Oouho!- Suzu se dejó caer sobre su compañera, su pecho batallaba para conseguir aire, su mente agitada no cabía en su regodeo.

El par de cuerpos permanecieron varios minutos compartiendo su calor en un abrazo íntimo al igual que recuperaban sus fuerzas, su piel pegajosa por el sudor las fusionaba en una palpitante masa llena de lujuria.

-Bien, linda, esto será todo, aprendidos los conceptos básicos solo debes practicar- enuncia Suzu que reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.

Yuri mirando al techo expresa -Ya no volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?

-Es lo más probable- musita la peliceleste.

-Entonces enséñame unas horas más.

Veintiún años después...

-Problemas en Rusia, ¿verdad?- profiere Suzu que llegaba a la oficina de Yuri.

-Sí. ¿Quién te lo dijo?- menciona Meichi mientras leía un grueso libro negro.

Suzu se sienta y con una sonrisa comenta -Nadie. Otoya hizo mención de un par de extranjeras- Suzu coloca una carpeta sobre el escritorio -Sabía que todavía existía esa pequeña empatía que me mostraste hace tanto.

-Veintiún años, cuatro meses, siete días y 8 horas aproximadamente- recita la castaña.

-Vaya, ¿tanto lo recuerdas?

Yuri detiene su labor y dice -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- sonríe con superioridad -No solo fue el día que mi martirio terminó, fue el día en que me convertí en mujer en todos los aspectos y la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Suena como si aún hubieran sentimientos ahí- profiere con serenidad.

-En su mayoría gratitud, Suzu.

-Yo debería estar agradecida, esa joven estaba decidida a mostrar su valía y yo era su último trofeo- indica observando como Meichi ahora le prestaba toda su atención -Fuiste generosa esa noche, había esperanza para un futuro mejor pero también miedo e indecisión, no sabías si realmente querías el mundo que te ofrecían- Suzu se detiene, Yuri cierra el libro y se reclina en su asiento -No lo aceptaste, seguiste su juego pero nunca fuiste uno de ellos; eso solía creer, no es verdad, te dejaste envolver por su oscuridad y sus métodos se volvieron los tuyos.

-¿Qué pretendes Suzu?

-Pretendo decirte que ya no eres la chica llena de esperanza y guardaba aprecio por sus semejantes...- Shutou se interrumpe al ver a Yuri levantarse, la imita y se encuentra de pie

Yuri la toma de la mano y le acaricia la mejilla –Suzu, no soy una loca megalómana que amasa poder para ver arder el mundo, en cuanto esto acabe el mérito no recaerá en mí, una figura inspiradora y majestuosa será la indicada para mostrar la cara del nuevo mundo que forjaremos porque yo soy parte del viejo mundo, por eso Sumireko será perfecta.

-¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué toda la violencia? ¿Y el dolor que causaremos?- inquiere con sutileza.

-Será necesario, una revolución solo se forja con sangre y sacrificio, no soy un monstruo, soy la única capaz de llevar todo a su fin- indica con seguridad, deposita un suave beso en la frente.

-No quieres un fin, quieres continuidad, injertaste mi código genético en el tuyo, ahora eres inmortal y no existe ser en la faz de la tierra que pueda enfrentarte- replica la peliceleste.

Meichi se aparta y regresa a su escritorio –La verdad es que soy cobarde Suzu, me asusta morir, me atemoriza no presenciar lo que mi esfuerzo conseguirá, me da pavor pensar que todo lo que logre se pierda o pervierta, pienso asegurar la continuidad de ese mundo, aunque ello implique vivir eternamente en la sombra de la historia.

-Es lo más sincero que puede salir de ti, pero no dices toda la verdad, la soledad también te aterra, le hiciste lo mismo a Nio pero no porque la ames y quieras vivir por siempre a su lado, no, solo quieres a una seguidora incondicional que cumpla cada uno de tus caprichos- espeta con indignación.

Yuri se detiene, voltea con una mirada suave –No, te equivocas, la quiero, su presencia me trae paz y su cuerpo refresca mi espíritu.

-Que tus actos imiten tus palabras, no la hagas sufrir y por el amor de Kami-sama, que tus promesas sean perennes- proclama Suzu con dureza.

-Nunca me dejas olvidar que eres mayor, Suzu, buscas impartir sabiduría pero olvidas que ya aprendí todo lo que tenías para enseñarme.

-Es verdad, aprendiste todo pero de igual modo lo degeneraste, tal como tú deseas que no pase con lo que planeas perpetuar- clama, ya no tenía nada más que decir por lo que decidió salir.

-¡Suzu!- llama la castaña sin mirarla, logrando que esta se detuviera –Tal vez tengas razón- menciona en calma –Gracias por no permitirme olvidar mi camino.

-Alguien debe hacerlo, la dulce niña a la que le enseñé el amor sigue ahí dentro y no quiero que se pierda.

Yuri con un fuerte suspiro expresa –No lo hará mientras estés ahí para traerla.

-No busco estar siempre Yuri.

-Lo sé, pero gracias- indica al regresar a su asiento.

Suzu regresa su mirada a ella -¿Por qué exactamente?

-Por recordarme que soy humana.

Shutou esboza una sonrisa mientras se retira –Es un placer.

 **Gracias por leer, que la vida les regale más de lo que os este quitando, en serio, jajajaja, ya saben camaradas, comentarios, improperios, etc, por favor, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**

 **¡Larga vida al YURI!**


	11. Aire Libre

**Sean bienvenidos a otra morbosa narración, ya lo saben, nada de niños precoces, solo hombres y mujeres pervertidas, disfruten:**

 **AIRE LIBRE**

El astro rey con su potente presencia engalana el cielo, sus rayos intensos iluminan todo rincón, el calor que produce hace perfecto el día para pasarlo en el frescor del exterior. En una casa híbrida entre estilo tradicional japonés y moderno occidental situada en un valle a kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana un par de beldades preparaban las cosas que necesitarían para un paseo por los alrededores.

-Isuke, ¿viste la mermelada?- pregunta una belleza de cabello rojo.

-Atrás de tí- responde una diosa de cabellera rosa.

Haruki se voltea, encuentra la mermelada a lado del tostador, la toma y guarda junto a las otras cosas en el canasto -Bien, los aperitivos están listos, ¿falta algo más?

-¿Llevas tu traje de baño? Recuerda que vamos a nadar en el estanque que hiciste- menciona Isuke mientras iba a la sala por una mochila.

-Sí, llevo mi bikini debajo de mi ropa, jejeje- contesta con buen humor.

Inukai desde la otra habitación expresa -Igual yo 3.

-Perfecto- clama Haruki al tomar el canasto y dirigirse haci Isuke.

-¿Llevamos una sombrilla o sombreros de paja?- inquiere la pelirosa al colocarse la mochila.

-Los sombreros por algo los compramos.

-Tienes razón, vamos, están en el closet de las visitas- profiere encaminan sus pasos a la puerta principal, a pocos metros de la puerta junto a la escalera en un ancho pasillo se hallaba el closet, Isuke recoge los sombreros que estaban sobre unas cajas de zapatos -Ten cariño 3- silba al colocarle el sombrero de Panamá, tenía un diseño femenino con un lazo rosa alrededor de la base, el de Isuke era idéntico pero con el lazo rojo.

-Gracias dulzura- canta Haruki, en la entrada se quita sus pantuflas y dejando a lado el canasto se coloca unos zapatos de montaña color marrón que contrastaban mucho con su short jean y blusa negra con la leyenda "KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN" en amarillo.

Isuke también se retira sus pantuflas y se pone sandalias "yokono genova" color marrón, al igual que Haruki usa un short jean, su blusa morada tenía dos símbolos de Venus enlazados -El camino no tiene lodo, ¿verdad?

-No, ya di una vuelta ayer- indica al levantarse y abrir la puerta -Siga por aquí mi bella dama.

-Gracias encantadora señorita- Inukai sale de la casa y Haruki la cierra.

El sol se reflejaba en el "Rye Grass" que Haruki hizo plantar en las inmediaciones de su propiedad, molestaba un poco a la vista.

-Toma- Isuke le entrega unas gafas de sol -No parecía tan caluroso adentro- menciona la pelirosa colocándose sus gafas.

-Sí, es por el aire acondicionado- señala la pelirroja .

El patio delantero era de empedrado con flores y arbustos, el camino para llegar era de tierra y solo dentro de su terreno había concreto como camino hasta el garage donde una camioneta "Toyota" color escarlata estaba estacionada.

-Vamos, ya esta cerca la hora del almuerzo- dice Isuke guiando el camino, van por un costado de la casa donde una delgada calzada de ladrillo rojo les señala el camino para ir al estanque que Haruki había construido -Este camino no esta mal, ¿en serio lo hiciste tú?

-Sí, y lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que lo creas.

Isuke hace un mohín -Creo lo del estanque porque te vi hacerlo pero son cinco kilómetros hasta allá.

-No dije que fue sencillo, además mis hermanos me ayudaron tres kilómetros- indica sonriendo.

-Al menos eso hicieron para compensar todo el dinero que gastas en ellos- gruñe la pelirosa.

-Hey, no empieces de nuevo, familia es familia, ¿no es así?- menciona al levantar su sombrero para alcanzar la mejilla de Isuke con sus labios.

\- Ah, tú tan melosa me sorprende que no tenga diabetes 3- silba la pelirosa con una tierna sonrisa que permaneció en ella todo el camino.

Varios minutos de caminata y charlas banales después alcanzaron a divisar el estanque, la zona tenía arbustos caducos separados entre sí cada dos metros y rodeados por pequeñas plantas endemicas de la region, de la montaña un riachuelo de fresca agua bajaba con gentil paciencia, el relieve inclinado lo ayuda a cumplir su deseo de convertirse en mar, en aquella zona había un terraplén que se hizo con maquinaria para luego ser reforzado y pavimentado con cerámica y sobre el un par de mesas y sillas que eran cubiertas por un tejado cuatro aguas, un barandal barnizado lo rodeaba, el lugar perfecto para una barbacoa y esa fue la idea que dio origen a tan peculiar lugar, la baldosa se extendie unos metros más allá hasta el borde del estanque de seis metros de largo por cinco de ancho y 1,50 de profundidad, suficiente para nadar y para evitar inconvenientes con los niños, el agua se desborda del estanque para seguir su camino y llegar a su destino anhelado, al otro lado un lindero de árboles de hoja perenne señalaban el funal de su propiedad a diez metros de distancia.

-Ahí esta- clama Haruki con un pocky rosa en su boca.

Isuke también con un pocky rosa muestra cierto asombro al ver el lugar -Vaya, no quedó nada mal, ¿eso también te ayudaron tus hermanos?

-Sí, y en el enlozado del estanque también, tú solo me viste cavarlo.

-Más me sorprende que lo hicieran en una semana.

-Bueno algo tenía que hacer mientras promocionabas nuestra marca en Francia- comenta la pelirroja tomando de la mano a su compañera y acelerar el paso -Vamos, no falta nada.

-Haruki, más despacio- pide la pelirosa que dejo caer el pocky y sostenía su sombrero para que no se lo llevara la brisa.

Llegaron al fin, Haruki coloca la cesta sobre la mesa, Isuke hace lo mismo con la mochila.

-Fue una buena decisión comprar este sitio como casa de campo- expresa Inukai, deja su sombrero en la mesa –Aunque haya sido tuya.

Haruki coloca su sombrero sobre el de Isuke –Lo haces sonar como si todas mis ideas fueran malas, fue mi idea lo de la línea de ropa y hacer un catálogo para nuestra comunidad.

-¿La Geek o hablas de la LGBT?- inquiere al sacarse su blusa y dejar al descubierto su bikini rojo.

-Bueno ambas fueron ideas mías pero hablaba de la LGBT- sonríe la pelirroja –Perdona, a veces olvido que te nos uniste con Kouko y Shiena a una partida de Calabozos y Dragones.

-Y el maratón de "Clone Wars", fue un buen fin de semana 3- silba la pelirosa.

-Todavía prefiero la semana en la San Diego ComicCon, casi ganamos ese concurso de cosplay- menciona la pelirroja quitándose la blusa mostrando un sostén púrpura.

-Ese concurso estaba arreglado, había alguien mejor en esa competencia que esa tal Nigri, o no sé qué- resopla Inukai bajando el short por sus piernas para quitárselo y dejar a la vista una tanga púrpura.

-Sí, Isuke-sama es la más hermosa- profiere Haruki al tomarla por la cintura para acercarla y refrescarse en el dulce de sus labios.

-Sí, pero yo hablaba de ti- indica al devolver el beso, se mantuvieron con sus bocas unidas el tiempo suficiente para que Isuke pudiera desabotonar el short jean de su compañera –Quítate la ropa y vamos a nadar un poco- se separa de la pelirroja y levantando sus piernas una a una logra despojarse de sus sandalias.

-¿Qué tal si comemos primero?- inquiere sentándose en una silla para sacarse los zapatos y proseguir con el short descubriendo su tanga roja –Ya es hora de almorzar.

-Si comemos ahora tendremos que esperar para entrar al agua- menciona la pelirosa.

-Bueno, podemos achucharnos hasta poder entrar- propone la pelirroja con una sagaz mirada.

Isuke solo ríe y sacude la cabeza –Eres incorregible, pero me parece buena idea, siempre y que lleguemos al magreo 3.

-Lo que usted ordene, milady, si el placer de nuestros cuerpos rozándose mutuamente es lo que desea estaré feliz…

-Calla y bésame.

-De acuerdo- ríe dando pasos rápidos a ella –Te amo- sus labios se encuentran de nuevo y sabían cada vez mejor que la anterior.

-Y yo a ti- se corta el beso con otro corto y suave -¿Qué trajiste? Espero no solo sándwiches.

-¿Alguna vez te conté que el Sándwich fue…

-Inventando por el conde de Sándwich mientras jugaba cartas…

-Sí y también…

-Fue el que patrocinó los viajes de Cook quien descubrió Hawái, sí, me contaste todo eso.

-Oh, oye…

-¿Qué hay de comer antes de que te practique una cirugía facial con mi puño?

-Vaya que agresiva- ríe la pelirroja –Sándwiches, galletas saladas con mermelada, jugo de toronja y takoyaki que es lo que mejor me sale.

-Prefiero tus bollos 3- silba la pelirosa.

-Si esos me salen exquisitos- sonríe tomando un takoyaki que ingiere de un bocado –Sabroso, aunque lo diga yo misma.

Isuke del mismo modo prueba un pedazo de los sándwiches divididos en cuatro partes –Mmm, este atún no está mal.

-Gracias, solo fui a la tienda y busque el más caro, siempre dices que lo más caro es mejor y decidí seguir tu consejo.

Isuke prueba otro –Hablando de eso, ¿ya pensaste en mi idea de convertir esto en aguas termales?

-No sería mala idea, el otro día fui donde los vecinos, los Kanazawa, tenían aguas termales naturales, el azufre destapó mis poros pero huele a huevo podrido.

-Solo quiero agua caliente para venir en invierno, si quisiera un tratamiento exfoliante iría con los profesionales- indica mientras seguían comiendo.

Haruki observa el estanque y profiere –Claro, podemos estar abrazadas como macacos mientras vemos caer la nieve sobre nosotras, suena romántico.

-No lo había pensado de ese modo, me parece lindo 3.

Haruki al acabar otro bocado menciona –Sabes, la hija de los Kazanawa me parece linda, deberíamos presentarla con Aki.

-Pensé que ere gay- comenta la pelirosa.

-Sí, yo también, una vez traté de presentarle un amigo y pues…fue incómodo, no me habló por una semana- comparte la pelirroja.

-Jajajaja, ¿por qué no me contaste eso antes?- carcajea la pelirosa cubriendo su boca con una servilleta.

-Es muy vergonzoso para mí principalmente.

Con una enorme sonrisa Isuke solo sacude la cabeza –Incorregible en verdad 3.

-Se me olvidaba, Nio envío una invitación para este fin de semana, es una fiesta de disfraces.

-Podemos repetir el cosplay de este año- indica con una sonrisa que todavía no podía borrar al haber escuchado las ocurrencias de su pareja –Oh, ahora recuerdo, Diana quiere que vayamos este fin de semana a su departamento en Kyoto para una tertulia.

-No, ya sé de qué van tus tertulias Isuke, todavía busco recuperarme lo del año pasado con Mahiru y Sumireko.

-Sí, no dices lo mismo cuando invitamos a Takechi para alguna fantasía.

-Algo tiene esa mujer Isuke, algo que no es normal- exclama apretando la mandíbula –Feromonas me dijo Kenmochi.

-Esperemos sea solo eso- resopla.

-¿Celosa? Pero si tú eres la que me lleva a esos encuentros sexuales, yo muy bien puedo pasar toda mi vida solo contigo entre mis brazos.

Isuke con una mirada melancólica dice –Haruki, perdón por poner el placer sobre el amor a veces pero ¿puedes hacerme tuya en este instante?

Con una dulce sonrisa Sagae toma entre sus brazos a la pelirosa y se recuestan en una tumbona plástica a orillas del estanque, abrazadas intercambiaban su calor, Haruki colocándose encima desliza su mano en el sujetador y acaricia el seno sin despegar sus labios de los de su amada –Eres hermosa- le susurra al dirigir su boca al ahora descubierto pecho de la pelirosa, con la lengua traza círculos alrededor del pezón endureciéndolo en su lengua, lame y chupa la zona arrancando gemidos.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ouuh! ¡MmmH!- Isuke se relamía por las caricias deliciosas que le regalaban.

Sagae cambiaba de seno cada cierto tiempo creando un gozo errático, sujetaba los pechos entre sus manos para que la distancia entre los pezones se acortara, ese munífico busto le encantaba, esa suavidad, su sabor los jadeos que le ayudaba a conseguir y lo perfecto que encajaba en su amor.

Inukai decide devolver las caricias, sus manos hallaron la forma de colarse hasta los senos de su pelirroja, los apretó con suavidad sobando con su pulgar los sensibles pezones.

-¡Mmmh!- Haruki mueve su mano derecha hacia el sur, alcanzando una fuente húmeda la cual escarbó con delicadeza para hacerla fluir.

-¡Uuuh!- gimotea la pelirosa, aunque su vida sexual llena de fantasías cumplidas le regocijaba no dejaba de parecerle más placentero el acto íntimo que compartía solo con esa simpática pelirroja.

Haruki embriagada con el aroma de su amante decide que es hora de ir a tercera base -Bueno linda, quiero lamer tu néctar 3- silba al bajar la tumbona a una posición horizontal.

-Ah, deberías dejar de usar eufemismos- replica la pelirosa.

Haruki se ubica haciendo la postura 69 -Pues entonces lame mi coño y yo hago lo mismo por ti.

-Mmmh, me gusta cuando eres vulgar 3- musita coqueta.

Mueven la tela que cubre sus flores, el par con sus lenguas sin demora mutuamente se complacen y se deleitan en el afrodisíaco zumo que extraen, los senos de Haruki se presionan contra el vientre de la pelirosa, sus brazos rodean las piernas rollizas de Isuke y con sus dedos abre los carnosos pliegues para llegar más adentro con su lengua -¡Aaaah!- gime Inukai, la pelirosa sigue el ejemplo de su esposa separa los pétalos de vulva y con una clara vista del clítoris lo mima con su boca -¡Uuuh!- jadea la pelirroja.

Las sensaciones de placer que recorría sus sistemas se magnificaba sabiendo que los gemidos y el calor que sentían eran regalados por un corazón que latía solamente por la otra, la danza íntima se torna frenética, las caricias se profundizan y los músculos excitados se comprimen en torno a ellas, el sudor se desprende de sus poros, la saliva se junta con los fluidos vaginales remojando sus labios, el sol con su temperatura no lograba calentar más la situación, el calor y la actividad sofoca los pulmones del par, deleitándose en el dulce sabor de su pareja sienten estremecer su carne.

-Eres una delicia 3- silba la pelirosa lamiendo con entusiasmo –Levántate, voy a darte un orgasmo.

Haruki sonriente se aparta –Sabes, no me arrepiento de esa noche con Banba y Hanabusa, de no haber pasado no sabríamos como provocarme un orgasmo, y ya empezaba a sentirme frustrada.

-Sí, y tampoco te hubieras vuelto la fiera que eres ahora en la cama 3- señala al levantarse e ir por la mochila –Traje unos juguetitos que te encantarán 3.

-Oh, con qué eso trajiste en la mochila, pensé que eran toallas.

-Sí, junto a ellas están- se quita el sujetador, de la mochila saca un consolador sin arnés, lubricante íntimo, un masajeador de clítoris y bolas chinas con vibración – Y todavía hay más pero esto será suficiente para ti.

-Mmmh, ya lo estoy sintiendo, cariño 3- silba excitada.

-Es bueno saber que al menos adquiriste mi gusto por los juguetes, dulzura 3- clama sonrojada –Recuéstate y deja que me encargue de todo.

Haruki lo hace, desata su sostén y se retira las bragas –Estoy ansiosa.

Isuke con una sonrisa ladina y los artefactos en sus manos se le acerca –Primero las bolas chinas, eso te tendrá humedecida todo el tiempo 3- coloca el masajeador y el vibrador sobre el vientre de la pelirroja, unta el lubricante en las bolas chinas y riega un poco en la entrepierna, hunde sus dedos en el ano de su chica suavizando la zona para introducir las bolas.

-¡Uuh! ¡Kemochi!- gime la pelirroja sintiendo un gran calor en su vulva y ano, sentía los dedos de Isuke como barras de hielo que quemaban su colón -¡Aaah! ¡Mmmmh!- clama al sentir como las esferas ingresaban en su cavidad y vibraban sin parar.

-Perfecto 3- ahora toma el consolador y lubrica los dos falos del artilugio, se quita la tanga, coloca el falo superior en su vagina, el grosor y los surcos permiten que no se deslice fuera –Aquí voy- toma una pierna de la pelirroja y la coloca sobre su hombro, se ubica apropiadamente y penetra a su amante.

-¡Oooooh! ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!- gimotea Sagae con las arremetidas de su pareja, Haruki toma el masajeador y lo activa a máxima potencia sobre su clítoris -¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAH!

Isuke enciende la función de vibración del consolador sin arnés, estimulando la intimidad de ambas, la pelirosa aprovecha toda la estimulación a la que era sometida la pelirroja para provocarle las sensaciones más asombrosas y llevarla al éxtasis, todos los juguetes dentro de Haruki se agitan en sincronía con sus espasmos, Inukai mete y saca el consolador con velocidad, sus tetas se agitan y rebotan con cada arremetida, esos enormes pechos moviéndose ayudaban de gran manera en la excitación de Haruki que siendo penetrada apreciaba la belleza de su pareja y la determinación y amor que tenía para complacerla.

-¡Isuke! ¡Isuke! ¡Estoy cerca! ¡No pares! ¡AAAAH! ¡OOOOOOOUUUHHHH!

-¡Yo también! ¡Haruki! ¡Haruki! ¡Te amo! ¡AAAAAH!

-¡OOOOHH! ¡TE AMO ISUKEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡OOOOHOOOHOOOH! ¡ISUKEEEEEHEEEHEEEE!

-¡KYAAAAA!

Isuke se deja caer sobre su pelirroja, los juguetes seguían su cometido sin cesar a pesar de haber cumplido su función mientras la pareja se estremecía en su orgasmo, el par abrazado se sacudía con temblores exquisitos en sus músculos.

-Sugoi, fue delicioso, Isuke, gracias.

-Oye eres mi chica debo tratarte bien 3- silba para proceder a apoderarse de los labios de la pelirroja –Espero que hagas lo mismo por mí.

-No será problema, eres mi chica debo tratarte bien 3.

-Excelente- enuncia Inukai al separarse, aprovecha para extraer las bolas chinas del colón de Haruki –Quiero que me cojas en el agua, usaremos un consolador de correa.

-Me parece bien.

Isuke se quita su consolador sin arnés, va al a mochila y trae el objeto que requiere –Toma linda, úsalo bien.

-Claro- dice al tomar el objeto y besar a la pelirosa –Te voy a coger bien fuerte como te gusta, nena.

-Me gusta cómo suena 3- expresa al lanzarse al agua de espaldas, nada hacia atrás hasta llegar a la orilla contraria –Ven por mí 3- expresa al darse la vuelta y colocar sus brazos y senos por sobre el estanque levantando su trasero e incitando a la pelirroja moviendo sus caderas.

-¡Mmmh! Gracias Kami-sama por el pan de cada día con el que me bendijiste- recita Sagae al apretar la correa y lanzarse con urgencia al agua.

En un instante Haruki estuvo detrás de Isuke abrazando esa estrecha cintura y lamiendo ese blanquecino cuello –Bien- Isuke toma el dildo y lo frota contra su vulva –Ya no te puedo esperar 3.

-Te amo, quiero amarte con toda mi fuerza 3- Sagae introduce el consolador con suavidad metiendo todo el objeto llegando a chocar su pelvis contra el culo apetecible de la pelirosa.

-¡UUUUH! ¡KEMOCHI!

Haruki inicia su ataque con suaves movimientos mientras masajea los senos de su compañera, se complacía en la suavidad de los pechos y lo fácil que el dildo entraba y salía, aumentó su velocidad -¡OOUHOH! ¡OOOHH! ¡AAAAH!- Sagae con ferocidad prosigue con sus arremetidas arrancando más jadeos gozosos y quejidos lujuriosos -¡MMMMH! ¡AAAAH! ¡UUUH! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SUGOIII!- Isuke gritaba de placer, reía de júbilo por la espléndida habilidad de su amada, su lengua sale de su boca y la baba se escurre, sus ojos se descontrolan dejando sus órbitas casi blancas -¡OOOOH! ¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ¡UUUH! ¡TE ADORO HARUKI! ¡SIGUE DANDOME ASÍ! ¡UUUUUUH!- Sagae baja una mano para alcanzar el clítoris, la verga de plástico entra y sale a ritmo sorprendente acabando con la cordura y los receptores de placer de Isuke -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡KYYYAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SUGOOOOIIIIII!

El par seguía unido refrescándose en el agua y las sacudidas en su cuerpo, compartían un cálido beso lento, lleno de cariño y que consolaba sus cuerpos cansados –Mmmh, no sabes cuánto te amo 3- menciona Isuke muy feliz.

-No tanto como yo, estoy segura 3- replica la pelirroja reanudando el beso –Por eso, vamos a por la segunda ronda.

-Sería excelente, prosigue como gustes 3- Isuke abraza la cintura de la pelirroja con sus piernas y ubica el dildo, Sagae hace lo que se le pedía e introdujo el falo con rápidos movimientos que de nuevo enloquecían los sentidos de la pelirosa -¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡EN SERIO TE AMOOO! ¡HARUKIIIII! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

-Es en serio, amor, no tanto como yo te amo- murmulla contra la boca de su pelirosa.

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben comentarios o improperios en los comentarios, gracias por su atención, estos días me he alegrado de ver actividad en el fandom, espero sigamos así y que esta comunidad no muera, ¡Larga vida al YURI!**


End file.
